Forever Love
by BillFan45
Summary: Post DAG: Held prisoner by Eric and abandoned by Sookie, Bill flees Bon Temps to heal his broken heart and body. A year later he returns to meet an odd young woman to whom he feels a strange connection.
1. Chapter 2

**FOREVER LOVE**

**PROLOGUE**

**Bon Temps, Late November 1870**

The day had dawned wet and cold, much colder than normal for late November in Northern Louisiana. It was the day after Thanksgiving, and cold rain was pouring down in icy sheets. It had rained almost every day for two weeks. The lead gray skies gave no promise of respite, and wind gusts up to ninety miles an hour made the icy rain cut through a body like frozen needles. The creeks and rivers had long over-flown their banks. The roads and fields were a muddy mess. Anyone unfortunate enough to be stuck out on the roads today was either a fool or on a man on a mission.

In the big house next to the Tall Pines Cemetery, Carolyn Compton nervously looked out the parlor window as she paced back and forth; her normally lovely face was riddled with anxiety and exhaustion. The small, blonde woman was worried about her husband, Bill. He had left to go to Shreveport on business ten days ago, but he hadn't returned. Even in this weather, he should have been back days ago as he had promised.

Caroline was in a state of panic; except for the war, it was not like Bill to stay away so long. In all the years she had known him, he had never broken a promise. She knew something was wrong. Cold terror gnawed at the pit of her stomach for days, and the feeling had grown stronger and stronger until she wanted to scream. She just wanted Bill home, warm and safe in her arms.

Her children, Thomas and Sarah, had been stuck in the house for days. Bored with waiting for their father's return, they quarreled loudly with each other until she thought she would go out of her mind. "Stop!" she yelled at them and sent them both to their rooms. The silence in the room on now did not comfort her; she felt more terrified than before.

Before he left, her husband had told her he planned to start back on Saturday and should have been home by Sunday night. "Where is he?" she asked for the hundredth time as she turned to her mother in law who was standing a few feet behind her, the older woman's face was lined with worry; she was fatigued from crying and lack of sleep, but she didn't speak. She couldn't.

When Bill didn't return by Monday, the woman became concerned, By Tuesday, she was worried and by Wednesday morning she was frantic. Later that day, she hitched up the farm wagon and rode over to Seth Holliday's house to ask her cousin for help. Bill and her cousin were close friends; he had told her many times that she could always rely on Seth if she was ever in trouble and he wasn't there.

Seth got a group of local men together to form a search party. They set out towards Shreveport early Thanksgiving morning. She had not heard a word from any of them in over twenty four house, and the lack of information was killing her. She hadn't eaten or slept in days and wondered if she ever would again. She felt disconnected and insubstantial like a ghost floating around the house.

Later that afternoon, Seth Holliday came to the front door. She opened the door and stepped aside as the big, bearded man silently entered the parlor. Without saying a word, she led him down the hall into the kitchen to warm up in front of the fireplace. Her mother in law, remembering her duties as matron of the house, offered him a hot copy of coffee and a biscuit. The woman stared blankly at the man dripping water and mud on the kitchen floor; his face was and grim and gray. She saw pity in his eyes and she began to scream. "Where is my husband, Seth?"

"I am sorry, Caroline." Her cousin said. "Bill's gone! "He was last seen Saturday morning as he prepared for his journey home. We searched the roads and the woods all the way back to Shreveport, but we found no trace of him. Everyone in Shreveport advised him to wait a few days until the weather cleared, but he was in a hurry to get home to get home to you. We found his horse and saddlebags by a river a few miles back. He must have tried to cross the river at high water and was carried away. I don't know if we will ever find him" Seth sat the saddlebags down on the kitchen table and slumped into a chair.

"No!" she screamed. "Bill is not a foolish man. He wouldn't take chances like that, no matter how much he wanted to get home." She sobbed silently and sank to her knees as her body was overcome with exhaustion. Grabbing the table to stop herself from falling further, she knelt there for a few minutes, her tears flooding down her face and her chest heaving with sorrow. The big man sat and looked at her in silence; pity filled his big heart. Finally he arose and lifted Caroline up, walked into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He covered her with a quilt made by her mother-in-law, and left.

Caroline quickly fell into an exhausted sleep. When she awoke hours later, her two children were lying on the bed on either side of her, sleeping quietly. She looked over at her husband's saddlebags which had been brought into the bedroom and placed on a chair near the bed. Moving as quietly and as gently as she could, Caroline arose and opened the bags eagerly looking for some clue to her husband's whereabouts. There were no clues, only some paperwork and a small felt box wrapped in a blue ribbon.

She held the box in her hand for a moment or two before she opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold filigree locket on a delicate golden chain. She opened the locket and saw her picture on one side and Bill's on the other. She turned the locket over and on the back was the inscription, "To Caroline, Forever Love, Bill."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she raised his picture to her lips and kissed it tenderly. This locket was the last gift she would ever receive from her beloved Bill. She placed the locket around her neck, closed her eyes and wept some more. Finally when her exhausted body could take no more, she slept again.

A day later standing at the graveside, Caroline's beautiful face was pale and haggard; her eyes were red and puffy. She had lost weight and looked like she would easily blow away in the sharp November wind. The black dress and veil she wore only emphasized her paleness. She clutched at the gold locket around her neck as if holding on for dear life. As the preacher spoke, her body sagged. She was held erect by her son and mother-in-law even though Mother Compton looked as bad as she did. Barely thirty, Caroline felt ancient, empty and alone.

The service seemed to drag on forever, but she didn't hear the words the minister said. She didn't hear the soft murmurs of condolence expressed by her many friends and neighbors. The people here had all been friends of her husband and they truly mourned his death. But she was not thinking of that: her mind was in another place and another time. After the ceremony, she stood silently under a large black umbrella for hours after the others had left. She thought of the past and the man she loved.

Before the war, Caroline Isabelle Holliday was considered the most beautiful and eligible girl in the parish. Her life had been an endless round of parties and balls and shopping. She was beautiful, quick witted and lively with a sweet and kind nature. Most girls would have given anything to be her, but she hated the shallowness of her life. Young women of her social station were expected to only to look pretty, to have fine manners and to be concerned only with getting married and raising a family. But she knew there was more to life than that; there just had to be.

Her hand was sought after by the most eligible bachelors in the parish. She had actually turned several proposals down, and her parents were beginning to worry about her. She despised the vacuous dandies who primped and preened for her. They thought only of balls and gambling and how to spend their fathers' money; they never lifted a finger in hard work. In fact, when they were not chasing after a rich bride, many of them spent most of their time in the local bordellos.

What she really hated most of all was that she could not hold a good conversation with any of them. Like most males in her circle, they thought no woman was capable of deep, intellectual thought. When she wanted to discuss philosophy or literature, or God forbid, politics, they wanted her to talk only about party dresses and balls and gossip about everyone. If she had tried to talk farming or animal husbandry, she would have caused a scandal. The few men who seemed to be intelligent enough to carry on a decent conversation looked down at her in disapproval if she ever mentioned anything other than "womanly things" God, she was so bored!

She met Bill Compton at a dance while she was visiting her cousin in Bon Temps. He was so different from the other men she knew. He was strong and tall, rugged and tanned from working long days in the sun. He was quiet and reserved, but he was also confident of himself without being arrogant. He didn't need her to make small talk or ramble on and on like other young men did. They both felt comfortable talking or just sitting side by side in complete silence.

At first she was intrigued with Bill. Within days she was head over heels in love. She couldn't believe it when he finally proposed to her; she was so happy! They married a few months later. Their first child, a boy, was born within a year and a little girl two years later. They were on top of the world. They were so happy!

Her friends wondered why she had fallen for Bill; he was he the last person they ever expected her to marry. Oh, he was handsome enough they thought. He had those gorgeous blue eyes, sensuous mouth and dark brown hair that fell across his forehead just so. While his family wasn't rich, they didn't want for money either, but he was too serious; he just was not one of them.

Her friends thought he was too quiet and dull. He didn't have the flair or panache that most of her beaus had displayed. He didn't need to show off. He was well mannered and courteous, but he didn't engage in titillating gossip or in small talk like the others. They scornfully commented to each other that Bill Compton would rather work in the fields like a slave than engage in edifying conversation with someone in his own social class or attend a ball. They were convinced, he was not good enough for her or that she could be happy with him.

But, oh they were so wrong! They just didn't know how much she loved his quiet steadiness. They didn't know how kind and gentle he was, or how good she felt when she looked at him. They didn't understand how the sound of his soft, deep voice could make her skin tingle. They didn't know how his eyes glowed with tenderness and love when he looked at her. They didn't know how his simple touch could make her shiver with desire even after years of marriage and two children.

He was like a deep, cool well that succored her and filled her with love. He could make her laugh with his private little jokes meant only for her. He read poetry to her by candlelight in the evenings. His calm, steady voice soothed away the cares of the day. His warm embrace made her feel safe when the world was going crazy. He was faithful and true, and he was hers, only hers.

Although they had lived a comfortable life when they were first married, the war had changed all that. The war had ravaged the south leaving poverty, drudgery and hunger in its wake. Like many small towns, Bon Temps knew the harshest brutality of the war: the town had lost so many good men who were close friends, family or neighbors.

The years after he came home were only a little better, but Caroline didn't complain. When Bill returned home safe, she was overjoyed and thanked God. Soon they had her third child: a boy, Baby Lee, soon after. They both worked hard to make their lives better, sometimes, too hard. But she knew they were doing it for their family.

Baby Lee was only a year old when he died of pneumonia. Caroline thought her heart would break. She was never the same. The years of loneliness while he was away at war, the drudgery of farm work, the poverty and hunger and finally the loss of her son sometimes made her feel like she was going mad. Sometimes she would cry out and quarrel with Bill for no reason, but he was always there for her, holding her, comforting her. He was her rock. He was a part of her as she was part of him.

She remembered the morning he left. She had quarreled with him once again. She couldn't remember why really; it was some silly little thing of no consequence.. He held her patiently while she told him she hated their hard life. He kissed her softly on the cheek and said "It will be all right sweetheart, it will be all right, you'll see." He turned and walked out the door. He was going to Shreveport to obtain a loan from a friend.

While he was gone, she thought often about the quarrel and knew she was wrong. She planned to make it up to him when he returned, but now he was gone, and she would never get that chance. She hated herself because her last words to him were so harsh. She knew he didn't deserve it. She felt guilty and bereft; a sense of shame and loss overwhelmed her once more.

As the years passed, Caroline received several proposals, but she never remarried. Her face took on an almost ethereal quality, and then slowly her beauty began to fade. She continued to wear her black mourning dress and the locket he gave her.

She visited his grave frequently at dusk after the day's work was done. She loved the solitude of the cemetery at that time of day. As she knelt before his gravestone, she tenderly ran her fingers over his name: William Thomas Compton. Born April 9, 1840; Died November 25, 1870.

She knew his body wasn't actually in the grave; the stone was just a memorial to him, just some proof that a man named William Thomas Compton once lived. She frequently talked to him about their children telling him the simple little details of their lives. Some of the neighbors talked behind her back and said she was crazy, but she didn't care. She always felt close him when she was here.

From time to time, Caroline stood up and looked over her shoulder as if she sensed someone standing behind her. She'd call out. "I know someone is here. Who are you? Talk to me, please; let me see you.", but there was never an answer. She wasn't frightened; a warm sensation enveloped her, and she began to feel peace and comfort. She didn't know who it was; she only knew whomever or whatever it was, it was there to help her. She never told anyone, but she began to look forward to sensing her invisible companion, and when she poured her heart out to Bill, she knew she was talking to her companion as well. .

As she knelt back down, she thought to herself that she would never love anyone again the way she loved Bill. She was right; she was a widow until the day she died. Years later on her deathbed, the only words her family heard her say was "Bill! Bill!"

**CHAPTER 2**

**Clarice, Louisiana, Present Day.**

Carolyn Donovan jolted awake and cried out, "Don't go in Bill! Don't go in! Run! Please, run!" Pure terror paralyzed her for a few seconds and in her panic she didn't know where she was. Her heart beat so fast she thought her chest would burst as she cast her eyes wildly about. Still shaking with fright, but fighting hard to gain control, she managed to sit up in bed and took several deep breaths to slow down her rapidly beating heart. She looked at the clock on her nightstand; the time read 11:45pm.

She looked around the room and then over at the figure on the bed beside her. Chris, her husband of six months, was sleeping peacefully his ruggedly handsome face relaxed and shining softly in the moonlight. On an impulse she reached over and lovingly touched his face and ran her hand across his head. Chris sighed softly in his sleep; his sandy hair recently cut military style tickled her hand. "How can such a big brawny man look like such an innocent baby when he sleeps?" she said to herself with a smile.

She was grateful that she hadn't woken him. Tomorrow night Chris' army reserve unit was leaving for Iraq, and she wanted to make sure he got a good night's sleep his last night at home. She also did not want anything to spoil the last few hours they had left together. Since he received his orders to deploy, Carolyn had tried hard to hide her constant fear that he would be hurt or killed. She didn't want him to know how worried she was. This was the first time Chris would be away from her for any length of time since they had met a year ago. "He's a doctor; he won't actually be in battle." she tried assured to herself, but it never helped.

Still troubled by the intensity of the dream, Carolyn made herself take a few more deep breaths and felt her pulse slowing. Counting to five as she breathed slowly in and out she felt her body begin to relax. She looked around her bedroom again and was comforted by the familiarity of the room. "Everything is all right. I am here with Chris; I am right where I am supposed to be." She thought.

As she lay back down, she splayed her hands over her still flat stomach; she was almost ten weeks pregnant. Chris was elated the night she told him she was pregnant even though they had both planned to wait a few years before starting a family. Chris just started his residency at Clarice General Hospital three months ago while she managed her aunt's bookstore; money was a little scarce at this time. Any concern she had about telling him the news was quickly dissipated by his heartfelt jubilation. If possible, she loved him more than ever that night.

Although it was physically impossible, she imagined she felt the baby move. A feeling of love engulfed her chasing all the fear away. She felt warm and happy. She whispered to her child, "It's okay little one. All is well!"

She looked out the open window and saw the full moon high in the night sky. A balmy, summer night breeze gently blew the curtains back and forth making a soft rhythmic sound. Trying hard to go back to sleep, she thought of the dream that had caused her such a fright. Like so many times before, she had dreamt of a beautiful blonde woman named Caroline Compton who had lost her husband sometime after the Civil War.

The dream first occurred the night of her thirteenth birthday and stopped about a year ago after she met her husband, Chris. Through the years the dream had expanded until she came to know more and more about the intimate details of Caroline and Bill's daily lives. At first the intensity of the dream disturbed her, but for some reason, didn't frighten her. Eventually she began to look forward to the dream. She began feel as if she were connected to Carolyn and Bill in unexplainable way. She knew that her presence in the dream somehow gave Carolyn the support she needed to deal with her grief over losing Bill. In time, she realized that by seeing Bill through Caroline's eyes, she was falling in love with him too. She told herself that was perfectly ridiculous; how could any woman fall in love with a man who had been dead nearly for 150 years?

That birthday so many years ago was one she would never forget: earlier in the day while sitting at the breakfast table, her Aunt Maggie had given her an antique gold locket as a present. Carolyn always looked forward to her aunt's presents; Aunt Maggie always had a way of finding just the right thing that her niece would treasure forever. The locket was old and worn and she could make out a faint cursive inscription on the back, "To Caroline, Forever Love, Bill." Inside the locket she found two faded pictures of a dark haired man and a beautiful blonde woman. The woman seemed familiar to her somehow,

Aunt Maggie had found the locket in an antique store earlier that year. When she saw the beautiful old piece, she immediately thought of Carolyn. Carolyn sat at the table and turned the locket over and over; she wondered about the two people pictured there: were they sweethearts or married, perhaps. She wished she knew more about them.

As she held the locket lightly in her cupped in hands, a warm and comfortable tingling sensation suffused her body as her mind pictured the young couple on the day that the pictures were taken; she knew that whoever they were, they had loved each other. Carolyn often received odd sensations and images in her mind of people, places and things she did not know when she touched certain objects, especially if they were antique. It was if the object was trying to tell her a story.

Sometimes she got just a glimpse or two of a person who lived long ago. Sometimes a whole story with a beginning and end played out in her mind like a novel. Usually the images and feelings were pleasant, but occasionally they were a little scary, but Carolyn was never truly afraid. This morning what she felt was definitely a good sensation and she knew the couple she saw meant her no harm.

One day long ago, Carolyn told her aunt about these strange episodes and asked her what they meant. Aunt Maggie, who believed that the human mind was capable of much more than anyone could imagine, hugged her and told her that she was blessed with a special gift, and that she should never be afraid of it. She said she didn't understand how or why, but the images Carolyn saw when she touched these antiques were probably events that actually happened in the past, and that the people who had owned the objects wanted Carolyn to know their stories. Then Aunt Maggie said something strange: she theorized that sometimes the people that Carolyn saw in these images needed her help in some way, but then she had no idea how Carolyn could actually help them. Carolyn never forgot that statement.

This morning her dreams were as detailed and vivid as usual. So vivid that she felt Caroline's emotions of fear, loneliness and sorrow so intensely it was if they were her own. She felt as if she was there with standing with Caroline as she mourned Bill. But these feelings were nothing new, she always felt that way when she woke up.

But tonight something was different and terrifying. This time after seeing Caroline kneeling at Bill's grave after the funeral, the scene suddenly shifted: she saw Bill struggling through the dense brush on foot during what was clearly a late season hurricane. Bill was seeking shelter, his face and hands were scratched and bloodied by branches as he moved haltingly through the woods. He tripped frequently, but he always managed to pull himself to his feet. She could see a sense of fear on Bill's face as he wondered if he would ever make it home.

Suddenly, a rundown cabin appeared as if out of nowhere in a small clearing by the river. Bill stumbled toward it calling out "Is anyone there? I need help! Is anyone there?" He banged on the door for what seemed like hours, but could only have been only a second or two. The door slowly creaked opened showing only blackness as deep as the night inside. It reminded Carolyn of the yawning maw of some terrible giant beast.

A wave of terror engulfed Carolyn so intense it must have come from some primitive place deep within her. Whatever was inside that cabin was malignant and evil; it was death! In her dream, Carolyn called out: "Don't go in Bill, don't go in! Run! Please, run!" Bill hesitated for a moment, looked over his shoulder as if he heard someone call out his name in warning. Then he turned forward and stepped into the cabin. The moment he crossed the threshold and stepped into the inky blackness, Carolyn woke up screaming.

By now fully awake and unable to go back to sleep, Carolyn groaned to herself as she remembered her parents, Bradley and Ramona Davis, were flying in today from Boston. Her father, who was campaigning once again for re-election to his senate seat, had many contacts in Louisiana and was trying to drum up additional political contributions. Her father was well known in Boston's political circles. Publically dedicated to most liberal causes, her father often behaved like a bigot in private. Carolyn hated her father's hypocrisy, but the national polls showed he had a good chance of winning re-election.

Her mother, Ramona, had wanted to visit the newlyweds for few hours that morning; it would be their first official visit after the wedding. After first demurring, her father had finally consented. Carolyn sarcastically thought to herself that a picture of Bradley James Davis with his son-in-law, Captain Christopher Donovan, in his army uniform on his way to Iraq would be a great photo-op for his campaign.

Carolyn had wanted to spend the morning alone with Chris before he left to join his unit. She had actually considered asking her parents to re-schedule the visit, but Chris wouldn't hear of it. Always the peacemaker, Chris had hoped this visit would help heal the deep rift that had developed between Carolyn and her parents. Fat chance!"Carolyn thought."He doesn't know my dad." Chris was close to his own parents and would never understand the distant relationship his wife had with hers.

The visit actually turned out to be very pleasant, and that surprised Carolyn. She made brunch and her parents really made an effort to get to know Chris a lot better while they ate. Her father and Chris had quite a few interests in common, and they chatted comfortably. The two men had a long talk as they went for a walk around the neighborhood while she and her mother cleaned up the kitchen.

For the first time in her life, her parents seemed to enjoy her company and treated her as a competent adult. There were no cameras, no photographers and no tension. Carolyn relaxed and felt slightly ashamed of her thoughts earlier in the morning. After two hours, her parents hugged them both and left for New Orleans to attend a scheduled fund raiser.

That afternoon, Carolyn and Chris ate a light dinner then slowly made love on the old sofa in their living room. Since Chris did not want Carolyn to accompany him to the base, he kissed tenderly her at the door. The young couple waved goodbye to each other as Chris' army buddies waited in the car.

Feeling blue and missing Chris already, Carolyn visited her Aunt Maggie and Uncle Jake later that evening. Within fifteen minutes, the couple and their twin boys had Carolyn laughing and in better spirits. Still, when she went back to their apartment that night, the rooms felt so empty without Chris; she ended up crying herself to sleep.

6


	2. Chapter 3

**FOREVER LOVE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Carolyn Davis Donovan was born twenty four years ago in Boston, the daughter of a wealthy and prominent lawyer, Bradley James Davis and his beautiful second wife, Ramona Delong, of Clarice, LA. Clarice was a small town of a few thousand inhabitants situated in northern Louisiana near Bon Temps and Shreveport.

When she met Brad Davis, Ramona Delong, was a petite, nineteen year old college freshman who lived with her older sister Maggie in the old Delong mansion on the outskirts of Clarice. Their parents had both died in a car accident when Ramona was eleven. At the tender age of twenty-one, Maggie Delong assumed responsibility for raising her younger sister. She also took over management of the family bookstore.

The Delong family was once a very wealthy and well known family in Clarice, but an old family scandal and hard times during the Great Depression had destroyed the family's wealth. At the time of his death, Robert Delong owned and managed Delong's Book Nook on Main Street. The income from the bookstore kept the family comfortable, but far from rich.

Blessed with naturally wavy, jet black hair, a creamy complexion, laughing blue eyes and a petite, but voluptuous figure, Ramona Delong was very aware of own beauty and the effect she had on men. Her vibrant personality, self confidence and easy going nature attracted men like bees to honey, but curiously she had not developed a close friendship with any of the girls in her age group. Many of the girls in her class thought she was self-centered and conceited.

Even as a young child, Ramona was driven, ambitious and always knew exactly what she wanted. Ramona Delong planned to become a famous journalist and was studying journalism and communications at nearby LSU. She hated Clarice and wanted to leave the small town behind her as quickly as she could.

Maggie Delong was a taller, more robust version of her little sister, but she was just as beautiful. Maggie lacked the outgoing, carefree nature of Ramona; she was reserved and somewhat shy around men. After her parents' death, her whole life revolved around Ramona, her friends and the bookstore. She loved small town life and couldn't imagine leaving Clarice. Although quite different by nature, Maggie loved Ramona dearly and did her best to be a good parent, but like many parents, she often spoiled her sister in an effort to make up for the loss of their parents.

After classes and on weekends, Ramona worked at a local radio station trying to develop skills that would be needed later on in her career. It was at the radio station where she met Bradley Davis. Brad was a tall, strikingly handsome man with thick, golden blonde hair, intense green eyes and a wide sensuous mouth. He looked much younger than his thirty-eight years, and to Ramona he looked like a movie star. He was rich and powerful and oozed confidence and good breeding. It was love at first sight for the both of them.

From one of Boston's oldest and most prominent families, Brad Davis was one of the country's most highly regarded criminal lawyers. He was on vacation and traveling through Louisiana by car with a friend a few months after the death of his first wife, Marianne. His friend, Jeff Thompson, another attorney, thought Brad needed some time to recuperate from the loss of his wife and hoped a cross country trip would provide a welcome distraction.

Unknown to Jeff, Brad and Marianne were contemplating a quiet divorce when she succumbed to pneumonia and died in the hospital two days later. After sixteen years of marriage and two children, John James, age 12 and Melanie Marie, age 6, Brad and Marianne had drifted apart. Brad was too involved in his work and his clubs. Marianne was too involved in her children, her charities, and her social affairs. Except for the children, they lived separate lives and were rarely in the same room together. They had known each other since they were children and seemed destined to marry one another, but now the love they once felt was gone. They didn't quarrel or fight, and oddly enough they still felt strong ties of family and friendship, but they were no longer in love.

Over the last few years, Brad had engaged in several sexual affairs to satisfy his carnal needs, but he never loved any of the women he was involved with. Marianne didn't care since they no longer slept together. They were both open about their situation, and her only requirement was that he be discreet and not cause a scandal. Brad took the greatest care and never openly flaunted his lovers. Both knew the marriage had been over for a long time, and it was a relief for them to finally admit it.

As a prominent Catholic family, they had stayed together for years for the sake of their children, but finally decided to go their own ways. Both Brad and Marianne were intensively private about their personal lives. A divorce would have been a big shock to the community and to their respective families. Marianne's unexpected death solved that problem.

Jeff had wanted to stop at the radio station in Clarice, LA to see the owner who was an old college friend. Ramona had just come off the air when she was introduced by her boss to the two visiting men. Brad was captivated by small dark haired woman, and she was equally attracted to him. Despite the difference in their ages, the two began dating and were soon inseparable. The two were married a year later.

Brad took Ramona back to Boston to live with his son and daughter; she made a special effort to get to know JJ and Melanie and they soon welcomed her into the family. Within weeks, Ramona was pregnant, and Carolyn Marie Davis was born on July 1, 1982, less than a year after they wed.

Raised by her parents and then her sister to be a genteel, southern lady, Ramona fit well into the elite social circles of Boston. Charity work, the arts, the theatre, balls and galas took up much of her time; all thoughts of a career as a famous journalist were long forgotten. Through it all, Ramona was especially devoted to Brad and his career, and Brad was proud of his southern beauty.

Initially a devoted mother to Carolyn and stepmother to JJ and Mel, as the years passed Ramona changed and became distant, especially to Carolyn. The demands of her husband's career and her own heavy schedule often meant that the children were less of a priority in her life. After J.J. left for college, his two younger sisters were often left at home in the care of paid nannies while their parents were away.

From the outside Carolyn's life seem to be the envy of most girls her age. She went to the best schools, wore the best clothes and had plenty of spending money. She played soccer and softball, studied piano and violin and took ballet lessons, even though she wasn't very good at it. She had many friends and enjoyed lots of afterschool activities. Despite this, Carolyn knew something was very wrong in her life: she knew her parents did not love her and always seemed deeply disappointed in her. She tried hard to be the perfect little girl and gain their love and acceptance, but nothing she did seemed to help.

Her father was not an emotional man, but he was clearly proud of his two older children. Both JJ and Mel had inherited their mother's beautiful patrician features with curly, dark auburn hair, fair complexion and startling light blue eyes rimmed with long dark lashes. They were popular, athletic and excellent students. Although born to wealth and privilege, neither child took advantage of that fact. They never caused their parents a moment of trouble and were wonderful examples of what children of a socially elite family should be.

Carolyn was a different matter entirely. Brad had not wanted another child, but Ramona was so happy when she found out she was pregnant; Brad tried be supportive and happy for her. He tried hard to want this child, but he just didn't.

As she grew out of babyhood, Carolyn was an ungainly, clumsy tomboy. She was skinny and tall with thick, unruly, golden blonde hair and a fair complexion with a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her clothes were always unkempt; her small hands were always sticky, and her face was always streaked with dirt. Her green eyes always seemed to be constantly challenging everything, and she was always asking questions. She was so loud and boisterous that she often gave her mother a headache. Brad and Ramona often wondered how the two of them had produced such a wild child.

As she grew, Carolyn seemed intent on disrupting their lives and embarrassing them. She was always doing outrageous things and looking for attention. She was disobedient with her nannies and often caused problems for her mother. After she started school, Carolyn became even more willful and stubborn. Although she was highly intelligent, she was bored in class and didn't pay attention to her teachers. Her pranks often created disruptions in class and created havoc with the other students. Her teachers frequently called Ramona and Brad in to discuss their daughter's behavior. After the third time, Brad had enough and left that duty strictly to Ramona.

When she was in the second grade, her teacher told Brad and Ramona that she thought Carolyn had ADD and suggested that she be given Ritalin. The Davis' were horrified and refused to medicate their daughter. Within weeks, they placed Carolyn in a private school where she did quite a bit better. Still, he and Ramona were called to the new school on more than one occasion. Carolyn was an embarrassment to her parents, and they let her know it.

Brad often ignored Carolyn unless he was scolding her. He teased her over her appearance and called her his "Ugly Duckling". He often asked her why she couldn't be more like Mel or JJ. One day, he told her he thought the hospital must have given them the wrong baby. Although Carolyn tried hard to hide her tears, her father's cruel words cut her to her heart. To be fair, her mother initially tried to intervene on her behalf, but eventually Ramona because so frustrated with Carolyn herself, that she began to blame the child for making her father angry. Only two people ever seem to always stand up for her: her Grandmother Davis and her big sister, Mel.

Carolyn adored her big brother and sister and they adored her. J.J. left for Harvard College when Carolyn was a toddler, and Mel left for boarding school the year Carolyn turned eight. When she was around, Mel plied her baby sister with the love and affection that was missing from her parents. Mel hated the way her parents treated Carolyn, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Many nights, Carolyn often crept into Mel's bed and cried while Mel softly sang her to sleep.

Her grandmother, Jennifer Davis, was tall, handsome, formidable woman with white-blonde hair. She was the grand matriarch of the Davis clan, and it was a role she was born to play. Jennifer Davis was an intelligent, intuitive and outspoken person, who didn't suffer fools gladly. Sometime she felt that her youngest son, Brad, was one of the biggest fools she had ever met. She loved her three sons and their children dearly, but she paid particular attention to her youngest grandchild, Carolyn, who always seemed to get the short end of the stick. Carolyn loved her grandmother more than anyone in the world.

Once day shortly before Christmas when she was eight, Carolyn broke an expensive Ming vase in her father's study while playing. She was not supposed to play in that room, so he had sent to her room without lunch as punishment. Later that afternoon, her parents took her to her Grandmother Davis's house. Her grandmother lived about a block away, and Carolyn was scheduled to stay with her over the Christmas holidays. JJ and Mel were both staying with friends in Boston, and her parents were traveling to Switzerland for two weeks. Brad owned a chalet near Berne, and he and Ramona planned to entertain a new business associate and his wife with over Christmas and New Years. They planned to leave almost immediately after dinner then fly over on Brad's private jet.

After the meal was over and the adults were enjoying coffee and dessert in the parlor, Carolyn left the table to play in the conservatory in the next room. Carolyn heard her father complaining about the broken vase. She and crept close and put her ear up to the wall to listen.

"She is so clumsy! That vase was a piece of history. It was a gift from father, and I know cost him more than $10,000 when he bought it. Now it's gone forever; I will never be able to replace it!" her father raged. "She's such a handful. I just don't understand why she can't be more like J.J. and Mel!" Her mother softly murmured her agreement.

"Well she's not JJ or Mel, she's Carolyn!" her grandmother stated firmly. "Why can't you two understand that she is different and just accept her the way she is. Don't you see that she's just acting up because she just wants your attention? Neither one of you seems to pay much attention to her; in my opinion, you both seem to neglect her. That is a shame! Have you ever thought that if you and Ramona ever stopped criticizing her so much, and if you stopped comparing her to J.J. and Mel, she wouldn't be so hard to handle."

"You did the same thing with your father and me, Brad. Carolyn looks just like you did at her age, and she acts just like you too. She gets into the same kind of trouble you did; have you forgotten? This is just a phase she is going through, and she will grow out of it just like you did. After all the stunts you pulled when you were young, you turned out just fine. Just be patient with her. Your father was so proud of you before he died." her grandmother's soft voice said.

"No, I was never this much trouble! Furthermore, how dare you say we neglect our daughter! We love her and just want what's best for her." her father countered. "If this keeps up, Ramona and I are thinking about sending her to boarding school."

"Please, don't do that!" Grandmother Davis cried. "Brad, I know you are planning on running for the U.S. Senate next year. You and Ramona are going to be traveling even more than you are now. I don't like the idea of Carolyn being left with a nanny so often. Why don't you let her come and stay with me for awhile? She won't have to change schools or miss her friends. I have plenty of room, and I would love to have her.

Brad and Ramona looked at each other and nodded. They both were concerned about how Brad's campaign and their long absences would affect the family, especially Carolyn. With JJ in college and Mel in boarding school, this seemed to be the perfect solution.

"Are you sure you can handle her, Mother? She's a real handful!" Brad asked his mother. "Don't worry; Carolyn and I will get along just fine. I have so much room; this house seems like a big empty mausoleum. I would welcome her company, but if you are concerned, I have room for her nanny too." Grandma Davis said.

So it was settled; for the next year and a half, Carolyn Davis lived with her grandmother. It was one of the happiest times of her life, but when Carolyn was ten, tragedy struck the Davis family. First her grandmother died during the summer, and Carolyn went back to live with her parents. Then her sister, Mel, went missing.

Mel was a wonderful musician and wanted to become a concert pianist; that plan was enthusiastically endorsed by both Brad and Ramona who were proud of Melanie's musical abilities. After graduating high school, Mel enrolled at Julliard in New York. That year, Carolyn was in seventh heaven when her big sister returned home for the Thanksgiving holiday. Although she was used to Mel being away at boarding school, for some reason, Carolyn cried on Sunday night when her sister left for the airport with her father. Sometime between getting off the shuttle in New York and arriving at her college dorm, Melanie Marie Davis just disappeared off the face of the earth.

At first the Davis' thought Mel had been kidnapped and was being held for ransom, but they never heard from the kidnapper and no trace of her was ever found. Brad Davis quickly brought in the FBI and a nationwide search was implemented. When the FBI search did not produce any results, Brad used a considerable amount of money to hire a team of private investigators that searched for years for some trace of his oldest daughter.

Her father offered a reward of $1Million dollars to anyone who provided information that led to Mel's safe return. Every year on the anniversary of her disappearance, Brad made sure that the papers were filled with articles on his lost daughter. Brad and Ramona appeared on countless T.V. and radio programs asking for help in finding Mel, and she was profiled several times on Americas Most Wanted. It was all for naught.

Mel's disappearance created chaos and upheaval in the Davis family. While Ramona reacted to Mel's disappearance the way any mother would, Brad retreated into himself. He was colder and harsher to Carolyn than he was before. Soon after Mel went missing, Carolyn overheard her father telling her mother that it should have been Carolyn who disappeared, not his beautiful Mel. Hurt by his cruel words, Carolyn called her Aunt Maggie and cried for hours.

After talking with her sister, Aunt Maggie suggested that Carolyn be allowed to stay with her in Clarice while her parents conducted the search for Melanie. With very little discussion, her parents quickly agreed. A "little while" turned into a permanent situation, and Carolyn lived with her aunt from then on. She visited her parents in Boston only on major holidays and for two weeks each summer. Whenever she visited her parents, Carolyn couldn't wait to get back to Clarice.

When Carolyn was fourteen, Aunt Maggie, still unmarried at the age of forty four, met the twice divorced, fifty year old Jake Duval. Jake was a big, burly, red head whose Irish face belied his Cajun heritage. Built like a stevedore, he was a former oil rigger who blew into Maggie Delong's life like a hurricane that never left.

Hurt years before in an industrial accident on an oil rig off the Louisiana coast, Jake had recently received a large cash settlement. Looking for an opportunity to invest his money, he bought an old pool hall and bar in a small strip mall outside of Clarice. He completely renovated the bar, put new pool tables in and built a small dance floor with a stage in the back of the bar. Then he promptly got together several local friends who formed a country and western band with Jake as the lead singer. With Jake's thrilling Cajun voice and his friends singing backup, the band and the bar were an immediate success. Jake and The Oil Riggers became well known in the Shreveport area and often played at local events.

Maggie and a girl friend stopped at the bar one Friday night to dance after they both got off work. When Jake saw the beautiful brunette on the dance floor, he just naturally had to meet her, and that, as they say, was that. Jake and Maggie were married within the year and their twin boys, Jake Jr. and Robbie, were born nine months later. Carolyn loved Uncle Jake and the twins; they were as much her family as Aunt Maggie.

Soon Carolyn found out she had something in common with Uncle Jake. They both loved music and loved to play. Carolyn already played piano and violin; Uncle Jake taught her to play the guitar and the banjo. Carolyn had a beautiful voice and loved country music; together they practiced the songs his band played at the bar. Her strong, clear alto voice harmonized perfectly with his rich baritone, and they often sang duets together.

By the time she was eighteen, Uncle Jake asked her to sing with the band on Friday and Saturday nights, and Aunt Maggie agreed. Carolyn told her parents about the band; they agreed to let her sing as long as it did not interfere with college. It didn't: Carolyn attended LSU in Shreveport where she obtained a Bachelor's Degree in Marketing and Finance; she graduated with honors at the age of twenty one.

.

Under her aunt and uncle's guidance, Carolyn grew up to be a well adjusted, intelligent, but naturally reserved young woman. Although she could not be considered beautiful, she had fine features and beautiful green eyes that lit up her face when she smiled. Her short, naturally blonde hair shone with life. She was tall and slim with an athlete's body that was softly rounded in all the appropriate places. Years of dance, aerobics and martial arts lessons had given her the grace and confidence that she lacked as a girl, but Carolyn never thought that much about her looks.

After college, she received and accepted an offer of a job from a well known international bank in Nashville, but six months later she was back in Clarice running the bookshop for her aunt who had developed lung cancer. Her Uncle Jake had his hands full with the twins, the bar and caring for Aunt Maggie's daily needs. To Carolyn, the needs of her family came before her career.

At twenty three, Carolyn met and married thirty year old Christopher Donovan, who was serving as an intern at Clarice General Hospital at the time. Born and raised in Chicago, the tall, ruggedly handsome, sandy haired extrovert was a former high school football star. After graduation, Chris served three years in the army, and when he completed his tour of duty, he used his G.I. Bill benefits to attend LSU Medical School. The two of them lived in the apartment in back of the bookstore.

Carolyn understood that although guided by self interest, the decision to allow their daughter to live with her aunt turned out to be the most unselfish act her parents ever made. Aunt Maggie, Uncle Jake and the twin's unconditional love and support helped her to heal the deep emotional scars she had suffered as a young child. It also helped her deal with the tragedy of her beloved sister, Mel's disappearance. Years later, Carolyn told her Aunt Maggie, that she had always considered her and Uncle Jake to be better parents than her own mother and father had ever been

4


	3. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Bon Temps, Louisiana, Two Weeks Later**

Bill Compton lay on the living room sofa enduring the ministrations of his doctor, Amy Ludwig. Dr. Ludwig was there for her daily visit, and she prodded, poked and pinched until he was in agony. "Stop, Amy; please, stop!" Bill managed to croak. "Buck up, Bill." Dr. Ludwig said, "I am sorry I am hurting you, but I have to do this."

Six weeks after the fae war, Bill looked like hell; if his condition continued on this course, Amy knew he would be dead within a matter of weeks. For the first three weeks, Bill had progressed normally and was well on his way to recovery, but Amy had to leave Bon Temps for two weeks to attend a family emergency in New Orleans. When she returned last week, she found Bill seriously ill and in a near starvation state. She was horrified, and notified Felipe De Castro by email.

Amy Ludwig was angry and fought hard to conceal the rage that flowed through her small body. She knew exactly what happened: that vicious Viking, Eric Northman, was trying to kill Bill by denying him the vampire blood his body desperately needed to heal. Almost as bad, what little human blood he was allowed was tainted with drugs and disease

Amy was determined to save her patient at any cost. She didn't normally like vampires, but Bill was one of the very few that she could tolerate for any length of time. She had known him since shortly after Lorena turned him. While she hated the vicious Lorena with a passion, she considered Bill a friend who had helped her and her family several times in the past without hesitation or question. She knew she owed him; besides, she had many reasons to hate Eric, and she would be damned before she would let that SOB kill Bill.

Dr. Amy Ludwig was a short ugly woman about four feet tall. She had dark hair and a dark complexion lined with age. She was short tempered and had a lousy bedside manner, but she possessed great skills as a healer. Half Mhair Fae and half human, she was over 200 years old and would probably live another three hundred years. She had earned fame as a physician to the supernatural world in Louisiana. Vamp, were, goblin, shifter it didn't matter, if Dr. Ludwig couldn't cure them, nobody could. From time to time, she also treated the human spouses and companions of the supernatural beings, even though she did not have much use for humans in general.

Mhair Fae were a small race of fairies unlike any other. Not as long lived as most fairies, they were not attractive in any way, nor did they possess the allure and fairy magic of other kinds of fae. The typical Mhair Fae was usually quite ugly and dwarflike with long arms. However, they had one genetic trait that the other fairies did not: their blood did not attract vampires. That fact was quite an advantage to them.

All Mhair Fae were especially gifted in the healing arts, and Amy had inherited all of her gifts from her father. They were also reputed to be unusually trustworthy and honest. They conscientiously guarded the privacy of their patients. Their gifts and personal characteristics ensured their place in the hierarchy of the supernatural world.

As Amy Ludwig began to give him a transfusion of the vampire blood she had brought with her, Bill was silent and let his mind drift back to the fae war: One faction of fae led by Sookie's great grandfather, Niall, a great fae prince, and another faction led by his nephew, Breandan, were locked in a fierce struggle for control of the fairy world. While Niall liked humans his nephew hated them and wanted to destroy all humans with fae blood. He also wanted to block off access to the fairy word. Cursed by her fae heritage, Sookie was caught in the middle of a struggle between two savage armies.

Six weeks ago, acting on orders from Breandan, two particularly nasty fairy siblings, Lochlan and Neave, kidnapped Sookie on orders from Breandan. Although ordered not to kill her, the two fairy assassins nearly tortured Sookie to death just for fun. Before they finished their deadly sport, Bill and Niall found them and engaged them in vicious hand to hand combat. Bill killed Neave by tearing her throat out while Niall beheaded Lochlan. Battling side by side, the two men saved Sookie and avenged the killing of her parents by these two savages many years ago.

Bill paid a disastrous price for defending the woman he loved. Before dying, Neave, in a murderous frenzy, managed to inflict grievous wounds on Bill with her silver dagger and silver capped teeth filed down like stiletto knives. His near fatal wounds were not the worst of Bill's problems: the silver poisoning he received was the worst that Dr. Ludwig had ever encountered.

A day or so later, Eric, Clancy and a severely wounded Bill fought off another vicious assault led by Breandan and his savage warriors until Niall arrived with his own army. Barely able to stand, Bill pulled himself up and deliberately placed his body in front of Sookie to protect her. Before the attack was over Bill managed to kill Breandan, but soon fell before a shrieking female warrior.

After he awoke, the battle was over, and Sookie lay on a bed next to his. Barely conscious and almost immobile, Bill took Sookie's hand in his. For the first time in more than a year, he saw love and forgiveness in her eyes. Severely injured herself, Sookie had turned toward Bill with tears in her eyes, but the only word she spoke out loud was "Bill!" That word was spoken with so much love and tenderness that he knew that that she had finally forgiven him. The long months of loneliness and heartbreak he had endured were finally over. Even in his terrible condition, Bill was elated; Sookie loved him and they would be together again!

Dr. Ludwig worked tirelessly on Bill, Eric, Troy and the other supes who were injured in the two battles. Under Eric's instructions, Bill was later returned to Bon Temps by ambulance to complete his recovery. He eagerly awaited his first visit from Sookie; he had so much to say to her, and she to him.

A week later, Bill's hopes were shattered. Sookie visited him for a few hours with Eric in tow. Seeing the two of them sitting together with Eric constantly holding her hand rocked Bill. Sookie rambled on an on making small talk as if nothing was the matter. Bill couldn't stand it. Eric was well aware of his reaction and smirked and leered silently at him behind her back. "How could I have been so wrong?" Bill thought as the two finally left. Sookie never came back, but Eric came several times a week to torment Bill about Sookie.

Before she left, Dr. Ludwig had left explicit orders that Bill was to be given both vampire and human blood on a daily basis. The day after Dr. Ludwig left, Eric ordered the vamps he had attending Bill to stop giving him vampire blood and feed him synthetic blood. The few occasions that he was given human blood, the blood was always contaminated Bill's already weakened system had to fight twice as hard to fight the effects of the tainted blood. Within days, Bill found himself unable to move without assistance. On Eric's orders, his cell phone and computer were taken away and no visitors were allowed. All contact with the outside world was cut off, and Bill was a prisoner in his own home. Weak and unable to defend himself, Bill was totally under Eric's control.

When Amy returned from New Orleans, she was appalled at the extent of the deterioration in Bill's condition and guessed right away what was wrong. She tested the blood Bill was being given and confirmed her own suspicions. Furious with Eric, she began to transfuse Bill herself during her daily visits. Earlier in the week, she sent Felipe de Castro an update on Bill's condition including her suspicions about Eric. King de Castro was not amused.

Before she finished, Amy stood directly in front of Bill so Mario his current attendant could not see what she was doing with her hands. She bent over him and quietly slipped something into the big pocket of his terry cloth robe. Bill was startled by her touch and started to speak. Amy put one hand over his mouth and made a shushing motion with the index finger of her other hand. She turned and really let his attendant have it because Bill was in such poor shape. After loudly issuing fresh instructions, she walked out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Bill told Mario that he was tired and wanted to retire for the night. More than happy to be relieved of his boring guard duty, the burly vamp helped Bill to his hiding place under the stairs and closed the door. He then went into the kitchen to get a True Blood and went back to the living room and turned on the TV.

Bill stepped down into the box that was his resting place and lay down. He shut the lid tightly and turned on the light. When he was satisfied that Mario was occupied, he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and a small battery charger. He opened the phone and saw that it was charged and ready to go.

Very quietly he typed out a text message to a vampire friend in Arkansas. When he was finished, he removed a board from the bottom of his box and hid the phone carefully inside and replaced the board. When he was confident no one would find the phone, he stretched out fully and smiled to himself. "Finally, I will be free!" he thought jubilantly. After a few minutes he realized that he felt better than he had in weeks. Bill closed his eyes and started to make plans.

2


	4. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Clarice, Louisiana, One Week Later

Carolyn Donovan sat rigidly upright in the front pew of St. Mary's Roman Catholic Church as Father Timothy O'Connor approached the altar to begin the Requiem Mass. It was a steamy, hot summer Tuesday morning, and the church's old air conditioner barely put out a weak flow of cool air. As the church filled up, the air became stifling and hot, but Carolyn had no thought for the temperature; her mind and body were numb. She felt so light and inconsequential; it was as if she didn't really exist at all. Her green eyes were gritty and as dry as a bone as she focused on the flag covered casket in front of the altar rail.

Less than two weeks after he arrived in Iraq, her husband of six months was dead. The obituary in the Shreveport Tribune read, "Thirty two year old, Captain Christopher Donovan of Clarice, Louisiana was killed when the ambulance he was riding in ran over an IED on road outside of Fallujah, Iraq." Chris and the three medics with him were killed instantly; their bodies torn to pieces and mangled beyond any hope of recognition.

A large picture of Chris is his dress uniform smiled out at everyone from its place on an easel next to the casket. Carolyn told herself that she would not, could not look at the picture, but her eyes were drawn to it like a magnet. The sight of his smiling eyes and handsome face quickly broke the dam she had carefully constructed up around her emotions. She never made a sound as hot tears started flowing down her face. While she sat, Carolyn reached down and touched her stomach; her womb was empty now. Twelve hours after she received the news of Chris' death, she suffered a miscarriage; the tiny life growing within her was no more. Carolyn wept silently for the two of them.

On her right, Brad and Ramona Davis sat quietly with her older brother, JJ, his wife, Antoinette, and their son, Bradley James II. To her left, Uncle Jake sat in the middle of his twin boys with an arm wrapped around each of them. Too young to really understand what was going on, eight year old Jake Jr. and Robbie were fidgeting in their seats. Aunt Maggie was seated in a wheelchair right next to Robbie tears rolling silently down her thin cheeks. Her aunt's once beautiful face was pale and haggard from the lung cancer that ravaged her shrunken, wasted body. Carolyn and her mother, Ramona, begged her aunt to say home this morning, but Maggie Duval insisted on attending the services for her nephew in law, Captain Christopher Donovan.

The church was filled with so many people that Carolyn was surprised. Besides her family, and Chris' parents and brothers, the pews were filled with friends, patients and acquaintances. Behind her sat her two best friends, Sharon Carson and Gwen Steiner. Sharon and Gwen had stayed with her round the clock at her apartment since she had heard the dreadful news. A contingent of local politicians, including the mayor, sat behind her in-laws on the other side of the aisle, and behind them an honor guard of local military veterans.

In the back of the church, the lone military guard who had accompanied Chris' body from the time it arrived in the U.S. to its destination at Kelly's Funeral Home stood at attention, his sun-tanned face impassive. From time to time, several mourners looked back to steal a look at Major Daniel Wallace. His quiet steady presence added an unwanted reality to the somber atmosphere in the church.

The next few hours passed in a blur. She barely remembered the funeral mass or the service at the graveside. She had sat silently while Father Tim prayed over the casket; she flinched as rifles fired a military salute to her husband, and her hands reached out robotically as Major Wallace presented her with the folded flag that had draped her husband's coffin. But she remembered clearly the sound of the bugle as it played taps; its mournful sound which echoed eerily through the cemetery stayed with her for hours. She thought the sound would haunt her forever.

After the funeral, her father and mother drove her back to Aunt Maggie's. Carolyn lay on the bed upstairs in her old bedroom as family and friends filled the lower floor. She could hear the sounds of many people, eating, drinking and talking about Chris, but she did not join them; she didn't feel up to it. She asked to be left alone, and everyone respected her wishes.

About eleven o'clock that evening, most of the people were either gone or in bed. She could still hear a few voices still talking in the living room. Carolyn silently slipped out the back and sat down on the old porch swing and rocked back and forth. As he rocked, she thought about Chris and the day they first met.

Chris had come into the bar one Saturday night when she was singing with Uncle Jake's band. He was with her cousin, Ted Delong, who introduced the young doctor to her after the set was over. She found out later that Ted had bragged that night to Chris that he knew her well, and Chris kept bugging Ted to introduce them.

Chris was a big bear of a man with sandy brown hair and a wide, easy smile. He was handsome and rugged looking with the deep tan of a man who liked to be out in the sun often. At six feet two, he was four inches taller than Carolyn; his body seemed massive like the former football player he was. He looked powerful and strong, but he moved with an athlete's grace.

He had lively brown eyes that sparkled irresistibly when he laughed, and he liked to laugh a lot. Carolyn felt an immediate attraction to him. They talked in between sets. Chris asked to drive her home. She had her own car, but one of the band players offered to drive it home for her.

Since the bookstore was closed on Sundays, Chris and Carolyn sat outside on Aunt Maggie's front porch and talked throughout the warm summer night. She felt more comfortable with him than she ever had with any man before. By the time he left to go, they both knew they were going to see each other again. Before too long, Carolyn knew she had fallen in love with her gentle giant, and she knew he loved her too.

They dated several times a week for a month when Chris finally asked her to marry him. That night was the first time they made love. Carolyn was not a virgin, but she wasn't very experienced either. She had one previous lover in college, and when they had sex it was rough, hurried and unsatisfying. There was little foreplay and no holding each other afterwards. She never experienced an orgasm like Sharon and Gwen spoke so glowingly about. All in all, she wondered what the fuss was all about.

That night with Chris was so different. They had just returned from having dinner at the most exclusive restaurant in town and out were sitting together on the sofa in Chris' apartment when he proposed. She happily said yes, and he kissed her tenderly at first and then more urgently. Without needing to ask, Chris picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He slowly undressed her then stood before her as he slowly undressed himself. She was amazed at the sight of him.

He lay down beside her kissed her slowly again his tongue flicking quickly in an out of her mouth. She tried to catch her tongue with his teeth, but quickly gave up aware only of with the wonderful sensations her body felt. Chris caressed her breast with a large warm hand; seconds later electric shocks rippled through her as his hot wet tongue teased her taut nipple. He began to gently suck and as a warm liquid feeling pulsed through her. She called out his name and begged him not to stop.

Carolyn gasped in unexpected pleasure as his hot hand continued slowly down her flat stomach to caress the curly blonde patch below. Gently, but firmly, his finger tips massaged her sweet spot until she thought she would shatter into a million pieces. By the time, his long, hard shaft entered her, she was so ready! Sparkles of golden light flashed behind her closed eyelids, and she was flying, soaring high in the sky! Chris started moving slowly but surely within her, and then built to an urgent tempo their bodies both understood. As he moved harder and deeper within her, Carolyn lifted her hips and pulled him even deeper into her. As she met thrust for thrust, a series of exquisite shudders rocked through her. When she felt she could stand no more, they both climaxed together as they called out each other's name.

Chris collapsed against her, his hot sweaty body covering her own. Little aftershocks of pleasure continued to ripple through her body. Chris rolled over on in his back and held her tight in his arms, her head on his chest. After awhile, they did it again, and again, each time more satisfying than the last. Finally around four in the morning, they fell into a happy, but exhausted sleep.

Carolyn finally understood what Sharon and Gwen were talking about. Throughout their short life together, Chris always rocked her world every time they made love. They made love often and passionately in every room of their apartment, in his car, in her car and in the back of her Uncle's bar Five months later, Chris and Carolyn were married in St. Mary's Church. Father Tim officiated at the ceremony. After a week in the Bahamas, the couple moved into the apartment in the back of the bookshop.

Carolyn was thinking about Chris when her father stepped out the back door and sat down beside her. After a few minutes silence, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. He stroked her hair gently as he said, "I am so sorry about Chris, Carolyn! Your mother and I are sorry about so many things. I hope that eventually you will find it in your heart to forgive us." He didn't say anything else; he knew this wasn't the time or the place.

Carolyn wrapped her arms around her father and wordlessly hugged him back. They sat that way for a long time in a comfortable silence. Carolyn felt closet to her father than she ever had in her life.

2


	5. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Earlier that same night, Bill Compton carefully crawled through a dark, long tunnel towards freedom. The tunnel started in the crawlspace beneath the Compton house, its entry carefully hidden under a secret trapdoor. He had his portable computer, cell phone and travel documents in a leather case strapped on his back. Movement through the tight, cramped space was hard, and the added bulk of the carrying case made it even harder as he occasionally scraped the top and sides of tunnel. Dust poured down on his head and he sneezed. Wood splinters tore at his clothing and broke the skin on his hands. The knees of his trousers were damp from the water on the tunnel floor.

His destination was a small dilapidated shack in the woods about one hundred yards behind his house. The shack was built inside in a large dry cave hidden behind a thick mat of brush. Shreds of some dark material still covered the mouth of the cave. Both tunnel and shack were so well hidden, no one outside of the Compton family knew of their existence. The air in the tunnel was cold and clammy; it reeked of rotten vegetation and the occasional dead animal. Bill was very glad he that as a vampire, he had no need to breathe the stale air.

He had discovered the tunnel and cabin when he was a young boy long before the war and often played in them. Both were built by his grandfather, Charles Compton, sometime in the early 1830s. Inheriting his own father's strict Methodist principles, Charles was an abolitionist and a member of the Underground Railroad in Northern Louisiana. His grandfather believed slavery was an abomination and a dreadful sin against God. Before he died in 1839, he had helped scores of slaves escape to freedom in Texas or the northern states.

Bill's father, Robert Compton, was not a particularly religious man and did not share his own father's passionate beliefs on the subject of slavery. He had fallen prey to the common belief of the time that slavery was necessary for the economic growth of Louisiana and the other southern states. Although considered by most to be a good master, Robert Compton owned slaves until the day he died during the Civil War.

Like his grandfather before him, Bill though slavery was an evil that had to end before this country could ever be considered a civilized nation. The thought of owning another human being was abhorrent to him. But his father owned the land, and his father's word was law. When Bill was called to join the Confederate Army, he served as a loyal son of Louisiana; he fought for states' rights, and not to continue the deplorable practice of slavery.

After his grandfather died, the tunnel fell into disuse, until his uncle began to use it to smuggle money and arms to men like John Brown and other rabid, violent abolitionists of that time. His uncle didn't care about slavery; he was a secessionist. He endorsed any method, bloody or not, which would achieve his ends: the separation of the southern states from the hated northern ones. As he grew to manhood, Bill believed the practices of men like John Brown were as evil as things they claimed to fight against.

When Bill had returned to Bon Temps more than two years ago, he spent a lot of his time trying to shore up the old tunnel to make sure it was safe. When he and Sookie were together, he worked on it every third night while she rested at home. When Sookie finally left him after staking Lorena in Arkansas, he worked on it night after night until the restoration was done. The hard work was therapeutic for his guilty, aching heart.

Inside the old shack, Bill had stashed a small suitcase that contained several changes of clothing. It also contained a stack of cash along with several sets of false identity papers, including visas and credit cards. He also packed two throw away cell phones; he did not know if he would ever need them, but it was better to be safe than sorry. After being turned by Lorena, he had learned the hard way the necessity of being fully prepared for a quick get a way.

His clothing had become wet and muddy from the slow crawl through the tunnel. He took out one set of clothing and changed. Then he pulled out his cell phone and called Justin Grenville, the vampire he had contacted in Arkansas weeks ago. Justin, who lived in New Hampshire with his new vampire bride, was in Little Rock to take care of some business matters.

He met Justin more than a hundred years ago in Los Angeles. He was a small elegant vampire with a naturally aristocratic bearing. The youngest son of an English duke, he was used to wealth and privilege. He was turned one night after leaving a society ball in London the same year that Bill was turned by Lorena. Justin stayed only a year with his maker.

Justin was lucky in a way most vampires are not. During that first year, he stayed far away from his family, afraid of the blood lust that often consumed him. Once the frenzy of that terrible period was behind him, Justin returned home, and to his great surprise his father welcomed and protected him. After his father's death, that duty passed on to his brother, and then his nephew.

His family kept his secret and Justin never once betrayed them. When in the area, he slept during the day in the family mausoleum under their great manor estate located in a small village just outside the city. He hunted for food in the forest nearby. He spent much of his time in the city with a few other vampires who had also been turned without their consent. In the early 1900s, Justin left London to travel through America. Bill developed a strong friendship with Justin; he knew him as a genuinely good person and trusted him more than anyone he had ever met.

His wife was a petite, auburn haired vampire who had been turned in New York City about fifteen years ago at the human age of nineteen. The beautiful girl had been turned less than a week before by a vicious biker vamp named Cedric. She was starved and beaten and bound by silver chains in the basement of a deserted building in Greenwich Village. Cedric abused the girl in the most appalling manner and entertained himself by bringing other vampires home to do the same.

Justin did not indulge in drinking the human blood that was so readily available from the fang-bangers and wannabe vamps who hung around these vamp bars. The thought of killing other sentient beings for their blood was loathsome. The thought of using those vile benighted creatures that made themselves readily available to vampires was just as bad.

Although not nearly as satisfying as human blood, he continued to sustain his needs by hunting large animals whenever and wherever he could. Later he cultivated contacts in the medical world; they supplied him with human blood from hospitals and blood banks. A wealthy man in his own right, Justin paid handsomely for their services; it was a mutually beneficial relationship.

But Justin was a social animal by nature, and he needed the companionship of others of his kind, so he frequented vampire bars and salons. Once night he met Cedric in a bar in the Village. The stranger's unkempt, dirty attire repelled Justin, but he tried to be polite. Cedric hung onto him like a leech that night.

After satisfying his own hunger by noisily drinking from a skinny, trampy looking human female, Cedric invited Justin home to "have a little fun." By now, Justin knew something was up and agreed to accompany him. When he saw the pathetic young vamp female bloodied and bound in that dirty basement, Justin got angry, grabbed a broken board and staked Cedric on the spot. The girl has been with Justin ever since.

It took months to get the young vamp to trust him, but once she did, Justin assumed the role of teacher. Since her maker was dead, someone had to teach the pathetic young creature how to be a vampire. After a happy year together, he realized that he was in love with the fragile, beautiful woman. She apparently felt the same way. They lived together and traveled the world. After the Great Reveal, they returned to New York City. When New Hampshire approved vampire marriages, the happy couple moved to the cold northeastern state and promptly wed.

After confirming that the necessary arrangements had been made, Bill had one more task to accomplish before he left. In his pocket was an envelope filled with cash and a letter he had late the night before. The letter read:

"My Dearest Sookie;

I am leaving Bon Temps tonight; my condition requires that I seek further medical attention elsewhere. I have now come to realize that I must accept that you have moved on with your life, just as I must now move on with my own. I do not know when, or even if, I will return.

Sweetheart, please believe me when I say that I hold no hard feelings against you. I and I alone, are to blame for our difficulties. If I had the ability to do things over, I would willingly do so many things differently. Sadly, that is not to be.

Sookie, I know you do not want to hear this warning, especially from me: I have known Eric Northman for many years. The Viking is a very dangerous creature and deadly when crossed. I know you think you love him now, and that he loves you. That may be so true at least for a time, but he is not who or what you think he is. You must be very, very careful of him.

In this vein, I have taken the liberty of enclosing the name and number of Justin Grenville. He is a trusted friend to whom you may turn if you are ever in trouble. I am also enclosing some money for you to use in the case of an emergency. Please keep this letter and Justin's number in a safe place and do not show it to Eric. I sincerely hope you will never have to use it.

Goodbye, my love. May God always keep you safe. Signed, Bill."

Bill stepped out of the cabin and made his way over to Sookie's house. He wished he could use his old vampire speed, but that was impossible, his was still very weakened by the silver poisoning. As he placed the envelope in her mailbox, he looked longingly at her bedroom window then turned and walked away. Twenty minutes later, he was on lonely, rarely used dirt road behind the woods in back of their houses. An old grey pickup truck was waiting there, its engine running. He climbed in and rode in silence with the driver to a remote private airfield outside of Monroe.

On the tarmac, Justin's Gulfstream G450 was fueled and ready to take off. Bill entered the passenger cabin and noted the well appointed interior. In the rear of the cabin, a coffin lay on the floor ready for his use. He wouldn't need it, but he was grateful it was there anyway. Before dawn he would arrive at his destination: a secret vampire sanitarium hidden deep in the remote mountains of Honduras, about a three hour ride away from the site of ancient Mayan ruins of Copan. The exclusive facility was run by another old friend and known only to a few.

As the plane flew through the night, Bill remembered with disgust his last meeting with Eric the night before. Eric was agitated and more annoying than usual. Pacing up and down, he began his standard taunts about Sookie. Tired of Eric's game and not willing to give him satisfaction, Bill sat in stony silence. Bill's lack of reaction irritated Eric even more.

"She's mine! Sookie loves me! You will never have her. I would rather see her dead than with you!" Eric upped the ante with that statement, but Bill was shocked speechless.

"She never loved you. How could she, you sniveling weak coward. You must know that by now. You think you know her, but you don't." Eric had Bill's full attention now, and he laughed.

"What do you mean?" Bill whispered.

"I was the one, who convinced Sophie-Ann you were the perfect choice to meet and seduce Sookie, but you fool, you weren't supposed to fall in love with her! I was the one who made sure Jessie Compton died to draw you back to Bon Temps! I was the one who let Lorena know where you were. I told her you had a human girlfriend and she was furious. I knew she never could stand the thought of you with another woman, especially a human woman!" Eric stated.

By now Bill was furious. "I don't believe you, you claim you love her. Lorena could have killed her! Not even you would endanger someone you love like that!"

"Well, I didn't love her then, but she's mine now! But you know what the best thing is, Bill? Sookie knows everything, and she doesn't care. She never loved you the way she does me!" The vile words spewed from Eric like a gusher of filth.

In his heart, Bill knew Eric was lying. He knew Sookie was incapable of such deceit, but the words hurt him just the same. A feeling of manic rage overcame him, and he moved toward Eric with his fist clenched ready to smash his face. "You lie!" he screamed. But he was too weak, and his movements were as ineffectual as a human child.

"Big mistake, Bill!" The big Viking growled as he grabbed him by the throat and shook him rapidly back in forth like a rag doll. Eric's face was wild in an animalistic fury, his fangs were bared, and he snarled like a rabid dog; the guttural sound coming from deep within was chilling. Bill was sure that Eric was going to kill him, at his moment, he was glad for it. Eric's mouth was only inches from his throat, and Bill could feel Eric's hot breath on his neck, when suddenly he was sprawling face down on the floor.

"It doesn't really matter now does it, Bill? You will never know out for sure. Oh by the way, Felipe de Castro wants you at court permanently. Be ready by nine on Thursday. A limo will pick you up and take you to the airport."

"Finally, I will finally be rid of you! As far as Sookie is concerned, you might as well be dead; you will never see her again! De Castro has big plans for you Bill." He said with an ominous laugh. Moving at vampire speed, Eric was out the door in a flash.

Still in shock, it took Bill a minute to absorb what had just happened. This was a big surprise! He no idea what the new king wanted with him. He didn't want to find out. He had planned to wait at least another week before he made his escape, but he knew he could not wait any longer. It was Monday, so he had to leave by tomorrow night. Justin would just have to speed up his plans. Bill pulled out his cell phone and made the call.

Earlier tonight, Bill pleaded exhaustion once again and went back to his resting place shortly after nine. When he was sure that Mario was thoroughly distracted with his WII system, he silently slipped down into the crawlspace and into the tunnel. He thanked God that he had foresight and oiled the hinges on the trapdoor several months ago.

6


	6. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Bon Temps Louisiana, Next Day**

It was 3:15 in the afternoon when Sookie Stackhouse made the turn into her driveway. She stopped the car to pick up her mail; it had been piling up for days. Sam knew she was still not operating at one hundred percent after being nearly killed by her fae cousins almost two months ago. He ordered he ordered her to take a week off. She gladly agreed.

She had just make the six hour drive from New Orleans where she had spent the last few days with her friend, Amelia. Although she had stopped several times along the way, she was tired and worn. She couldn't wait to take a hot bath and crawl into bed for a short nap. Eric was scheduled to come over tonight and she wanted to be ready for him.

From the outside, there was little evidence of the terrible ordeal she went through; just a few fading scars were all that were left. Inside, she bore deep emotional scars that would probably last for years to come. The thought of Lochlan and Neave could still make her shudder in disgust and fear. The joy those two savages had taken from her excruciating pain as they nearly tortured her to death was totally incomprehensible to her; at least it was back then. If they were alive today, she knew she would enjoy tearing them to bits, piece by piece, if she ever had the chance. That thought shocked her sensibilities, and she was glad Adele Stackhouse would never know the savage need for revenge that often consumed her beloved granddaughter.

She had been saved by her former lover, Bill Compton, and her grandfather, Niall Brigant, but in addition to her physical injuries, Sookie had lost her emotional equilibrium. It would be a long, long time before she would feel totally in control again. She was making good progress, but still suffered from occasional bouts of crying and panic. When out by herself, she still continued to look over her shoulder wondering if some terrible creature was behind her ready to attack. There were days when her mind was in such a dark place, she wanted to be totally left alone; she didn't even want Eric around.

Of course, Eric knew exactly how she was feeling; the blood bond between them broadcasted her emotions to him like large radio transmitter; just the same way his emotions were broadcasted to her. He respected her wishes, but she could tell he was hurt. He was patient and tender with her, and at first, he gave her all the space she needed. But as time progressed, he was getting more agitated and anxious for her to resume the physical side of their relationship.

He had waited almost a month before he came to her bed. She wasn't quite ready, yet, but Eric was a passionate lover with strong needs. She knew how much he missed sex with her. When they made love, it was good, but her body did not respond the way it did before. They were both disappointed, but Eric tried hard to understand. They both believed it was only a matter of time before everything in the romance department would be as before. Soon Eric resumed taking a little blood when they had sex. Sookie still felt weak and would have preferred that he wait a little longer before doing this. But as usual, she wanted to please him and never said anything. If Eric knew how she felt, he never said.

Sookie knew without doubt in her mind that the big blonde Viking loved her. When she was with him, she felt the same, but when he wasn't physically near, the bond did not seem as not as strong. At this late date, she had hoped she would no longer be confused about her true feelings for Eric. She concluded that the post traumatic stress she suffered from was blocking her emotions. Sookie was determined to not to have another failed relationship; she wanted to give Eric the chance that she knew she never really gave to Bill.

Sookie was trying her best to get used to the blood bond, but there were times when she thought it was a big invasion of her privacy. She felt like her mind was no longer her own. She he did not want to share her mind so intimately with anyone, not even Eric. Humans were volatile and their emotions were often violent and chaotic, but human emotions could not hold a candle to vampire rage, jealousy, lust or hate. Sookie often felt buffeted like a small ship on the ocean by the intensity of Eric's emotions. She once asked him if there was a way to block the feelings he sent to her, but he said there wasn't. She began to understand how normal human beings felt when she read their minds, intentionally or not.

When she walked into her house, she made a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table to go through the mail. She picked up an unstamped envelope addressed only to "Sookie". She immediately recognized Bill's handwriting. She wondered why he was writing to her now.

As she lay side by side with Bill after he rescued her, Sookie wanted to tell him that she had forgiven him for his betrayal. She wanted him to know that she still loved him, even though that love had changed. He was her first love, her first lover, and he would always have a special place in her heart, but she had to move on with her life. She was with Eric now, and she hoped that he would eventually understand and accept that. They both were too weak to speak, and the next attack from the fae made a conversation with him impossible.

After he returned to Bon Temps, she had visited him once with Eric; she wanted a chance to talk with him alone, but that never happened. Bill had seemed so distant and non-responsive, her feelings were hurt. She was relieved when Eric suggested they leave.

She wanted to visit him again later to explain everything, but Eric said Bill's condition had worsened, and he was too ill to receive visitors. Finally, Eric informed her that Bill had specifically stated that he did not want to see her. That hurt Sookie even worse. She never thought Bill Compton would turn his back on her. But, if that way the way Bill felt, she would respect his wishes. What else could she do?

She opened the envelope and found a letter with five thousand dollars in one hundred dollar bills inside. She put the money down on the table and began to read the words Bill had written. Bill was leaving Bon Temps, and he didn't know if he was coming back. Then she read his warning about Eric. She got angry, and threw down the letter and with a sweeping motion of her hand, knocked both the money and letter to the floor. The bills scattered over the kitchen floor like leaves in the wind.

"How dare Bill say such a disgusting thing? Eric would never, could never, hurt me. Why can't Bill understand that!" she fumed "Just the same old Bill; always jealous of any man I look at." She sneered.

She was more furious with Bill than she had ever been before. Then for some reason, her anger disappeared as quickly as it came. She was overcome with a quite different feeling. She felt a strange sense of emptiness so strong that she thought she would collapse from weightlessness. "Bill's gone; he's never coming back!" she realized. She put her head down on the table and cried.

When her tears were spent, she dried her eyes. She bent over, picked up the letter and gathered the money together. She hid the letter and the money under the false bottom of her grandmother's sewing basket.

Just after midnight, Eric arrived in a state of anger and agitation. His face was red with rage. "He's gone, Sookie, he's gone!" Eric said. "Who's gone?" Sookie innocently asked, even though she knew perfectly well who Eric was talking about. "Bill, you little fool! Bill!" Now, Felipe de Castro will have my head!"

"What are you talking about, Eric?" she asked. "The king wanted him at court in Nevada; he has a job for Bill to do. Bill was supposed to be picked up by a limo tonight, but he wasn't ready. Mario hadn't seen him all night. He searched the house, but Bill is gone; he escaped somehow!" Eric said.

"What do you mean, he escaped! He wasn't a prisoner, was he?" Sookie said. "No, of course he wasn't lover." Eric replied. "That was just a slip of the tongue! I am sorry, but I don't have time to stay. I have to leave right now. I have to get to de Castro and let him know what has happened!" Eric turned and walked out the door.

A creepy, tingly feeling started crawling up Sookie's spine. Before he left, she got a quick flash of Eric's mind. She read the jumble of thoughts roiling around in his head. She got a clear picture of Bill sick, and weak and nearly starved to death as he was cruelly taunted by Eric.

She heard Eric's voice boasting to Bill that he was responsible for convincing Queen Sophie-Ann to send Bill to seduce her and bring her to Sophie Ann's court. Eric had known her cousin, Hadley, at court for a long time. To impress the queen and the other vampires, Hadley had boasted about her funny cousin, Sookie, the telepath. Eric knew immediately this was a situation he could use to his advantage, even though Sophie Ann did not seem to grasp the obvious. He convinced Sophie Ann that having a human with telepathic abilities working for her would be an invaluable advantage over other vampires. So Sookie had to be brought to court as soon as possible. But Eric loathed humans; he felt he was much too good for such a lowly task himself. Bill Compton came to mind.

He had known Bill Compton almost as long as he had known Lorena. Bill had often talked wistfully about Bon Temps. Now after so many years traveling alone without his hated maker, Lorena, at his side, Bill was ready to return home. There was one complication: Jessie Compton. Eric took care of that; Jessie Compton "died of natural causes" soon after.

But a surprise was in store for Eric. After he met the beautiful blonde Sookie, he desired her for himself. The more he knew her, the more intense the desire became. He couldn't let that miserable weakling Bill Compton keep her from him. But Bill wouldn't willingly turn Sookie her over to him. So Eric did the next best thing: he arranged for Lorena to get her hands on Bill.

Lorena had been bored for many years, and she was looking for a little sport. The vicious, sadistic vamp missed her favorite target, Bill. He had always given her so much pleasure with his feeble attempts to get away from her. He hated her, and she knew it; that made her want him even more. She thought it was so much fun trying to bend Bill to her will. The more he resisted, the more pleasure she got.

Sookie heard Eric exult as he admitted to Bill that he told Lorena where and how to find Bill. Too bad, she didn't kill you before Sophie Ann ordered me to rescue you, he said. She couldn't believe it when she heard Eric brag to Bill that he had told her all about it, but by that time, Sookie was so in love with him, she didn't care. It was a terrible, terrible lie, a blood lie that she could not let stand! Sookie's skin began to crawl at the thought of Eric's repulsive thoughts...

Sookie was revolted! She felt hatred and loathing for Eric so intense that it made her feel sick to her stomach. She was also angry with herself for thinking that she was ever in love with the vile creature that had stood before her moments before. She knew she had to find a way to break the blood bond that tied her to him. She instinctively knew if Eric ever found out how she knew what he had done, she would be in terrible danger.

She Called Amelia, crying and in a choking voice, explained all that had happened. "I hate Eric; how could I have been so wrong about him. I'll die before I ever let him touch me again! I don't know how, but I have to get free of him" she cried into the phone as hot tears of anger scalded her face. "Bill was right! I never understood what a monster Eric is.

"Please calm down, Sookie." Amelia said. She had never trusted Eric, and Sookie knew it. There was always something menacing about him, an air of violence that lay just below the surface, and it always repulsed her. "I will contact Octavia. Somehow, we will find a way to help you break the blood bond. But Sookie, please be careful; you don't know what Eric will do once the bond is broken."

"I don't care! I will just have to chance it!" Sookie replied.

3


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

One week later, Sookie lay on a bed in a rundown cabin hidden near Natchitoches. The cabin belonged to a relative of Octavia. The room was lit only with candles, and there was the strong smell of magic in the air. Her two witch friends, Amelia and Octavia had placed strong wards on the cabin, so they would not be disturbed. It was almost midnight; witches believed that their power was strongest at that time. "I hope they are right." Sookie thought.

Amelia and Octavia had just finished the necessary preparations and were about to begin a ritual separation spell to break the blood bond between Sookie and Eric. All three women were deathly afraid. This spell was so dangerous it had to be perfect; there was no room for mistakes or else Sookie might die. So could they, for that matter. The spell also had to be permanent, so that not even Eric could resurrect the bond, no matter how hard he tried. Although both women were powerful witches in their own right, they had put out feelers to other witches in the community to enlist their aid for the ritual. No response was received; they were all too afraid of Eric.

Octavia had suggested to Sookie that she try to sleep before the ceremony began. She knew that Sookie needed all her strength for what was to come. Sookie was so nervous, she couldn't sleep. She lay quietly on the bed trying hard not to distract the women as they made themselves ready.

"Okay, we're ready, Sookie. Please step into the circle." Octavia said. Sookie stepped over the line that had been drawn with small multicolored crystals by Amelia. She was careful not separate the crystals that formed the magic barrier that would protect her. She stood trembling as fear crowded out all thoughts from her mind.

But, before they could begin, there was a sudden pop, then two more in rapid succession. Sookie looked up and there stood Claude, her fae cousin. Behind the tall and gorgeous raven haired man were two freckle-faced, red-headed children who glared at them, clearly not happy to be there. Both boy and girl who looked about nine years old; they were twins.

Startled by their sudden appearance, Sookie said, "Claude, what are you doing here?" "I know what you are about to do, Sookie. We are here to help." He said.

Never one her tongue, Amelia retorted scornfully, "You're not a witch, Claude. Just what do you think you and these two kids can do to help? Why aren't they home in bed? You should leave; all three of you"

Octavia, who had been staring at the two small fae with wide eye, put her hand on Amelia's arm and motioned for her to be quiet. "Look at them, Amelia. They are not ordinary children. They are fae witches." she said in an awed voice.

The two little red-heads stepped out in front of Claude, and Amelia looked at them closely. They were not children at all: their bodies were small, but their faces were wizened and old. Their eyes held a strange power and a wisdom that only very old magic could give. Amelia put her hand to her mouth and stared.

The "boy" spoke up and in a soft ancient voice with an Irish brogue, said, "I am Seamus." His sister said, "I am Siobhan." The name came out as "ShiVawn". "We are here to help." they both said together.

"I understand why Seamus and Siobhan are here, but, you are not a witch, Claude, so why are you here?" Amelia said to Claude. As one, the two small fairies said, "As blood calls to blood; fae calls to fae. Sookie needs Claude. Claude must stay!"

"What is this nonsense?" Amelia said. "Claude should not be here. His presence will be too dangerous for us. If he distracts or interrupts us in any way, it could be disastrous!"

Octavia shook her head as if mentally scolding herself and said, "I should have realized this before. Claude may not be a witch, Amelia, but we need him. Eric will know the moment that we start the ritual, and he will fight back with all his might to keep the bond intact. The ritual is painful enough as it is, but it will be doubly agonizing for Sookie; she will feel not only her own pain and emotions, but his too.

Even if the ritual was painless, her body will be under so much stress, and she will have to deal with his stress too. That amount of stress could easily kill a human, and believe me he knows it. Trust me; she will not be able to handle it by herself. Claude is fae, and he is of her bloodline. He will act as a conduit to drain away all of the bad emotions, the stress and the pain. Once he has done that he can direct them into the ground where they will dissipate."

Sookie was frightened by what she was hearing; she was afraid for herself, and she did not want Claude hurt. "Will he be all right?" she asked. "Will I be bonded to him now? Claude looked a little concerned himself by no. "'No, Sookie. During the ritual, Claude will feel what both you and Eric are feeling. He will also have to fight his natural instincts to pull away. So for him, it will be triple the pain. But he can do it. The fae are the only ones who can withstand that kind of torment. The bond will be gone; you will be free. Don't worry; you won't be bonded to Claude."

"Are you sure you are up to this Claude?" Octavia asked. All three fae answered in unison. "Yes!" "Then let us begin." she said.

Claude stepped into the circle and put his arms around Sookie, and she embraced him. She was stilled stunned by the appearance of her cousin, and her eyes held a question. "I heard you were going to do this from a fae witch I know, Sookie. "You are my cousin; I could not let you go through this ordeal alone." He answered.

"How did you know where we were?" Sookie started to ask then stopped herself. Of course, Claude knew where she was: even without a family tie, his fae blood would always be able to locate hers. It might take a little time, but he could hone in on her like a GPS navigation system whenever he wanted to.

She was both shocked and touched by his willingness to undergo the ritual with her. She didn't think that Claude even liked her, especially since his pregnant twin sister, Claudine, was killed defending her from the other fae months ago. Sookie knew how devastating the loss of Claudine was, not only to her brother, Claude, but to the whole fae world. With low fertility rates, a fertile, full blooded fae female was a priceless treasure.

The two witches and the two fairies joined hands and formed a circle around Sookie and Claude. Leading the group was Seamus, followed by Octavia, then Siobhan followed by Amelia. As their hands touched a wind arose in the room; golden light enveloped the six beings like a cocoon. Magic crackled in the air.

Seamus began to chant in language so old it was ancient before the first humans walked upright on this planet. The chant was picked up by Siobhan; Octavia and Amelia joined in as if they had always known that language. Then Claude began to chant too. The words came naturally to them from a place so deep inside, it was hard to imagine that they had ever spoken another language. The chanting picked up speed as the four witches levitated a few inches off the floor. They began moving in a circle around Sookie and Claude going faster and faster until they were a blur. Outside the circle, all was darkness, and a strong wind arose whirling like a tornado around them.

Suddenly, both Sookie and Claude convulsed; their bodies were jerked up and down, back and forth, like marionettes cruelly manipulated by their puppet master. Eric knew and he was fighting back like a thousand year old vampire he was; he was manic and so strong! They jackknifed forward and backward. They were twisted into pretzel like shapes that should have been impossible.

Their minds mind and blood burned as hot as the sun. The pain was excruciating and unbearable, but they hung on to each other tightly, their nails digging into each other's flesh. Sweat drenched their bodies, as they were locked in some strange demented dance; the ugly movements made the two of them look like a horrible caricature of the beautiful photograph Claude had taken of the two for a magazine cover last year.

Sookie's skin felt like it was being pierced by needles infinitely sharper than Lochlan and Neave's teeth when they attacked. She could see that Claude was in his own world of pain and agony. The ritual went on for what seemed like hours. She could feel Eric's own torment and emotions raging through the bond at her, smashing at her like a tsunami wave. He was far away, but she could hear his mind clearly as he screamed at her, at first demanding, and then begging her to stop. She had never felt him so strongly before.

At some point, Sookie lost control of her bladder, and then she vomited all over Claude and herself. She retched and retched until her stomach was empty, and then retched some more until her frail human body felt like it would explode from the violent spasms. Claude had vomited too. The smell of vomit and urine fouled the air. They both screamed out in torment, and Sookie begged them to stop, but they didn't. The chant grew louder and louder, faster and faster. A funnel of wind swirled around them like a tornado. The air grew so thick and close, she couldn't draw a breath.

Then finally, mercifully, it was over, and the two of them slumped weakly against each other, unable to move. Seamus and Siobhan picked them both up and laid them down together on the bed. It was three o'clock in the morning when Both Sookie and Claude each fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. The rest of them sat down to wait.

At six o'clock in the evening, Sookie awoke; her mind felt totally empty, her body sore, but relaxed. She was ravenous. Seamus and Siobhan had gone. They had conferred earlier with Octavia and Amelia and were convinced the bond was forever broken.

Claude was up sitting at the table talking to Amelia and Octavia. He looked as fit as ever; his clothes were clean and dry. Sookie looked down and found she was in a clean nightgown. Someone had bathed and dressed her while she was asleep. The two witches, one old and one young, looked like they had been to hell in back, but she could tell that they were all right. Sookie joined them at the table, and she ate the meal that Amelia had prepared.

After she ate Amelia handed Sookie her phone. Messages from Eric were piled up pancakes. She turned on the speaker and listened to each one. Eric raged: "What have you done, Sookie! What have you done! You can't break the bond without my consent. It hurts so much, please stop; you will kill us both! "Where are you Sookie? Tell me, lover. I will come and get you."

Again, "Where are you, Sookie? If you are with Bill, I will kill him when I find you. "You are mine, Sookie! You are mine!" As Eric began felt the presence of the fae and the witches through the bond, he knew it was hopeless. "I will kill them! I will kill them all" he ranted. Finally, it was just a soft, pathetic cry, "Sookie! Sookie!" Sookie felt nothing. She felt no pity for Eric, just cold, hard implacable anger. Her heart was closed to him forever.

Claude took the cell phone and smashed it on the floor. Using his heel, he broke it into little pieces. "Serves you right, you bastard; you brought this all on yourself" he said. Sookie was shocked. She had never heard Claude curse before. "You got that right, cousin." she said.

By now it was after dark, and Sookie was anxious to get going. She turned to the other three and said. "Eric is fully capable of carrying out his threats. We all have to disappear."

"I will be in Faery; he can't get to me there." said Claude. Faery was the fairy world. It existed in another dimension. No human or vampire could exist there. "Don't worry about Amelia and me" Octavia said. "We have many places we can hide that he will never find us either, but what about you, Sookie?"

"Please hand me my purse and lend me your phone, Amelia." Sookie said. From out of the purse, she withdrew a piece of paper with a number that she dialed. The call went immediately into a voice mailbox. "This is Sookie Stackhouse. I need to speak to you. Please call me back at this number."

A few minutes later, the phone rang. "Justin Grenville, here; Bill said you may call. How can I help you, Sookie?"

Sookie explained the situation, and they made arrangements for Sookie to be picked up at the nearest rest stop on Route 49. Justin explained that he was in New York, so he was sending his wife in his place. Sookie asked how she would recognize her.

"She shouldn't be too hard to spot." he said. "She's a beautiful, small, auburn haired vamp, and she will be driving a black Cadillac Escalade with a leather gray interior. "Her name is Melanie." He said proudly, "Melanie Davis Grenville."

4


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Clarice, One year later**

Carolyn Donovan sat eating breakfast at the kitchen table in her aunt's kitchen. Aunt Maggie had passed away four months ago, and the house belonged to her now; she had purchased it from Uncle Jake. Carolyn knew that if she lived in the house until the day she died, she would always think of it as Aunt Maggie's.

Uncle Jake was gone now; he had taken the twins and moved to New Orleans to live with his sister a few weeks after Aunt Maggie's death. He told Carolyn the house held too many memories for him, and he had to get away. She knew exactly how he felt.

It was six o'clock in the morning on the Saturday before the Fourth of July. Carolyn had arisen early even though she had gotten in quite late last night; she had sang with the band as usual at Jake's Place, the bar that her uncle used to own. The bar had been purchased six weeks ago by a vampire named Justin Grenville on the condition that her uncle's band, The Oil Rigger's, continued to play. Carolyn replaced Uncle Jake as lead singer, and another man was brought in to replace him on lead guitar.

When the alarm went off, she felt like rolling over and going back to sleep, but she had so much to do today. First on her agenda was a visit to Chris' grave. Today was the first anniversary of Chris' death, and she hadn't been to the cemetery in almost three months. She felt a little guilty, but the debilitating grief she had felt for months after he was killed in the line of duty in Iraq was gone. Only a soft comforting feeling of love remained. For weeks now, Carolyn knew she had to move on with her life; Chris would want her to.

For months she felt like a robot going through mechanical motions. She felt empty and dead inside. Her father recommended a well known grief counselor in Shreveport, and the many sessions she spent talking non-stop to him about Chris, her parents and her life definitely helped. Strangely, though the most therapeutic help she received was at Chris' graveside.

Like many new widows, Carolyn visited Chris often during the first six months after he died. She usually made her visits early in the morning shortly after the cemetery opened. She always sat on the ground next to his grave and talked and talked. She poured her heart and her love out like water pouring from a pitcher. At first there was only silence and sadness, and then something changed. She couldn't remember exactly when it started, but one morning as she sat down and began to speak, a familiar soft and warm feeling engulfed her. It was the same feeling she had for years while dreaming of Caroline and Bill Compton. It made her feel so comfortable and safe.

As she began to talk to Chris, she could feel unseen arms cradling her offering comfort and support. It wasn't long before she realized Caroline Compton was with her. The ache in her heart seemed to ease a little. From that day on, whenever she visited Chris's grave, Caroline's spirit was always with her, sitting beside her, holding her, supporting her. Slowly but surely, Carolyn's frozen heart began to melt, and she began to feel alive again. The support that she had given to the grieving widow, Carolyn Compton, in her dreams was returned to her tenfold. To Carolyn Donovan, this healing, mystical experience was a miracle that she did not question.

One afternoon a few days before Aunt Maggie died, Carolyn and her mother were sitting at her aunt's bedside. Her aunt was having a good day, and she chatted easily with her sister and niece. Carolyn began to relate to them how she felt Caroline Compton's spirit with her at Chris' grave, and how her presence seemed to comfort her. Maggie knew of the dream, but Ramona Davis had not heard about Caroline Compton before, so she asked her daughter to explain. Carolyn told her mother the story of the locket bearing the inscription "Forever Love" and the dreams she had for so many years.

Her mother's face got a strange look on it. "What did you say Caroline's maiden name was?" she asked. "Holliday." Carolyn replied. "Did you know that the Delongs are related to the Hollidays? We are distant cousins." her mother said as her aunt looked a little shocked. Carolyn had told her about the dream long before, but never mentioned Caroline Compton's maiden name.

Her mother went on: "Did you know that we had intended to name you Margaret after Maggie. your aunt? Aunt Maggie looked up at that, she had never known that before. "For some strange reason, the name "Caroline" kept popping into my head; it used to drive me crazy. When I was asked to name you at the hospital, I intended to say "Margaret," but the name "Caroline" came out instead. When we saw your birth certificate, the hospital clerk had typed your name as "Carolyn." Brad and I never saw any reason to change it; it was close enough.

During the past year, Carolyn and her parents had also worked together to repair their relationship. Brad and Ramona Davis spent as much time in Clarice as they could. After Chris died, her father withdrew from his political campaign citing he wanted to spend more time with his family. His supporters were shocked. Brad was a respected senator, and his re-election was a sure thing. Together the three of them drew closer together.

But the absolute strangest and most wonderful thing that had happened during the past twelve months was the sudden reappearance of her sister Melanie who had gone missing at the age of nineteen in New York City years more than fifteen years ago:

Carolyn now owned Delong's Book Nook in Clarice; the management of the store kept her busy, but she honored her commitment to sing with the band on Friday and Saturday nights. She had met the new owner, Justin Grenville, several times but she had yet to meet his wife who was taking care of selling their house in New Hampshire and moving their belongings to Clarice. Carolyn thought her name was Sally.

A week after he had purchased the bar, Justin asked Carolyn to come down; he had some matters to discuss with her. It was a Tuesday night, and Carolyn wasn't scheduled to be there, but Justin said it was rather urgent. Carolyn was curious as to what it was, she thought she had gone over everything with him previously.

Justin was in his office at the back of the bar when Carolyn arrived. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk with her back to the open doorway. Justin asked her some minor questions about the vendors and the inventory. Carolyn thought this was a little odd; none of the questions were urgent and could have easily waited until Friday. She felt a little annoyed since she was missing her regular aerobics class at Gold's Gym.

A few minutes into the conversation, a shadow darkened the doorway. Justin said, "Carolyn, I would like you to meet my…" But before he could finish the sentence, a familiar female voice said, "Carolyn?"

Carolyn froze in her chair; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. That voice, that wonderful voice, belonged to her sister, Mel. Carolyn couldn't move, and Mel said, "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

Carolyn rose and slowly turned around. Sure enough, the petite auburn haired woman standing before her was Melanie, her older sister who had gone missing many years before. Her complexion was very pale now, but she looked exactly the same as she did the night she disappeared.

A million thoughts ran though Carolyn's mind. Happiness, anger, love and emotions she didn't understand flooded her all at the same time. She didn't know what to do or what to say. "How is this possible?" she thought. Then she realized that Mel was a vampire.

Suddenly, a feeling of fury overcame her. "Why didn't you let us know you were still alive? Why are you showing up now? How could you do this to us, Mel? Where were you all this time? Mother and Daddy searched and searched for you, but they could never find you. Do you have any idea what your disappearance did to us? Do you even care?" she rambled.

Another thought came into her mind. "Did Justin do this to you? Did he kidnap you and turn you into what he is?" Without waiting for an answer, Carolyn ran out the door to her car. She leaned on the car facing the unopened door. She was shaking and sobbing, a river of tears flowing down her face. A minute later, cool arms embraced her and turned her around. "It's all right Carolyn. Let it go." Mel said as she hugged her sister to her.

After the tears stopped, Mel took her back into the now empty office. She began to explain the strange story of her disappearance and how she met Justin Grenville who saved her from Cedric, the vicious vamp who had taken her life. Not fully understanding what she was hearing, Carolyn listened quietly. She was confused and angry, but she knew one thing: her beloved big sister Melanie was here beside her; and Carolyn, who had missed her so much, wanted her to stay.

Throughout the six weeks, Carolyn and Mel spent as much time as they could together, getting to know one another again. Carolyn had many questions, and Mel answered most of them. She told Carolyn that she had followed her father's career on television and in the papers. She also knew about Chris and Aunt Maggie's death. She and Justin had moved to Clarice to be close to Carolyn. They hoped Carolyn would accept her vampire sister back into her life.

Mel had requested that Carolyn not say anything to their parents yet. She wasn't ready to make her presence known to Brad and Ramona. After much persuasion from Carolyn, Mel met last night with her father and her step-mother for the first time in over fifteen years. Carolyn had pre-warned them, but they weren't sure they believed her. When they finally met, Brad and Ramona Davis welcomed the daughter who had been gone so long. The fact that she was a vampire now didn't seem to faze them at all.

While the Davis' were enjoying their reunion with Melanie, A small Anubis passenger plane had been circling Shreveport Regional for what seemed like hours. In reality it had only been about forty five minutes. An unexpected lightning storm had knocked out the power in the airport and left ten planes stranded in the air. The storm was over now, and the runway lights were lit. Bill Compton watched as the planes in front of his began to land. He was glad that his journey would soon be over.

It was close to one a.m. in the morning, and Bill sat in a seat next to the window talking amiably to the pretty brunette sitting next to him. In the passenger cabin, most of the twenty or so passengers, some human, some vampire, didn't seem to mind the delay. In fact, everyone was relaxed; soft laughter and conversation filled the air.

Although outwardly calm, inside Bill was nervous as a cat. It wasn't the weather that bothered him; he had been away for a year now, and he was anxious to get home. "Home!" he thought and a warm sentimental feeling filled his mind. He longed to be back living again in his house in Bon Temps. The partially renovated old mansion was the only place he had ever truly felt comfortable.

Bill had spent the last four weeks on vacation in Europe meeting with old friends and business contacts and making new ones. During the last few months he was in the sanitarium, he had decided to start a new computer consulting business that catered exclusively to vampires. The vacation had been a relaxing, but profitable at the same time. Prior to that, he had spent eleven months high in the mountains of Honduras in a very exclusive vampire sanitarium to cure the near fatal case of silver poisoning he had received at the hands of Neave, a savage female fae warrior. While his failing body was being treated, he also underwent extensive psychotherapy to help him heal the deep emotional scars he suffered from losing his love, Sookie Stackhouse. The therapy helped him to understand on a much deeper level how much he had hurt Sookie. He also began to accept the fact that a relationship built on deceit and lies could not survive.

Tonight, Bill was a much different vampire than the defeated, pathetic soul who had fled Eric Northman's clutches a year ago. Both mentally and physically, he was feeling better than he ever had before. It had been months since he thought about Sookie. The love that he once felt for her was buried deep in a safe place. It could no longer cause him pain. He finally and truly felt he was more than ready to go on with his own life.

A half an hour later, Bill was standing on the tarmac in the humid night air. The Annubis limo driver had stowed his coffin and baggage into the back of a large van. Bill got in the passenger side, and they began the short drive to Bon Temps. Tonight he would rest. Tomorrow night, he would visit his friend Justin Grenville at his new bar in Clarice. Bill wanted to thank him for his help.

3


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next evening, Sookie Stackhouse sat in the car in her driveway. The small town of Bon Temps had been abuzz all day: Vampire Bill had returned. Bill Compton had been seen getting into a limo at the airport early this morning. She had known that he was coming back. The sounds of workmen repairing and remodeling the old Compton house seem to go on around the clock for the last four weeks.

Sookie was conflicted; she wanted to see Bill to thank him for all he had done for her, but she wasn't sure she should. She twisted the wedding ring on her finger. She was married to Sam now and they were expecting a baby; Sookie was three months pregnant.

Earlier today Sam told her it would be all right for her to make a visit to Bill, in fact, it was the decent thing to do. After all, he felt that they both owed him a lot. Once again, Bill had come to Sookie's rescue when she needed him. Still Sookie hesitated; she didn't know how Bill would react. Finally, Sookie made her mind up, and started the car. In a few minutes, she was knocking on Bill's door.

Bill was in the back of the house when he heard the door bell. When he got to the door, he was surprised to see Sookie standing there, and he stood aside as she entered. Bill thought he was over Sookie, but when he saw her beautiful face on the porch, an urge to take her into his arms and kiss her came over him like a body memory burnt into his brain. Just as quickly as it arose, the feeling was gone. He saw the ring on her finger, and noticed the slight bulge of her stomach.

"Who's the lucky man, Sookie?" Bill asked. He had a sick feeling, and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer. "Sam." she answered, "We were married three months ago." Bill visibly relaxed and said, 'Sam's a good man." Bill pointed at her stomach and asked, "When is the blessed event?" "The baby is due in December." she said proudly. Bill congratulated them both.

Sookie started to thank Bill for sending Justin to help her and for the money he left with his letter, but he stopped her. "There's no need for that Sookie. It was the least I could do. You look happy now Sookie, I am so happy for you." Bill's earnest face showed he was telling the truth. Sookie relaxed, and began to talk, and she began to tell Bill all that had happened since he left.

After she broke the blood bond with Eric, Sookie went into hiding with the help of Justin Grenville, Bill's friend. She had traveled around Louisiana, Arkansas and Texas for more than a week. She slept by day and traveled by night to accommodate the vamps who were hiding her. She never slept in the same place more than once. Before dawn each morning, her protector would turn her over to another vamp and leave. They never asked her any questions. Sookie didn't like the constant need to move, but she knew it was necessary. On the tenth night, Justin contacted her and told her that it was safe to go home.

The first thing she did when she returned to Bon Temps was stop at Merlotte's Bar. The bar's sign was unlit, but the lights inside the bar were on. There was a lot of activity going on inside. She noted a large contactor's dumpster on the side of the bar filled with broken glass, pieces of wood and broken furniture. She walked in the door and saw that place was in shambles.

Her heart sunk; she instinctively knew what had happed: Eric. Everything in the bar that could be broken was. Smashed equipment, ceiling tiles, broken stools, chairs and tables were heaped in the middle of the floor ready to be carried out. She could hear the sound of hammering and an electric saw from the back room. Dust was everywhere, and she started to cough.

Sam was talking to Alcide Herveaux, a werewolf they both knew, when he heard the door open. "Sookie!" he cried as he ran toward her. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. "Sookie, I am so glad you are all right! I was so worried about you. Why didn't you let us know where you were?" Sam asked in a deliriously happy voice; his thoughts were tumbling wildly in Sookie's head. Sookie didn't answer him; instead she asked, "What happened, Sam?", but she already knew the answer to her question.

"About a week and a half ago, Eric and Pam came into the bar demanding to know where you and Bill were. Eric was manic and in a rage; I've never seen him so worked up. I thought Bill was still recuperating at home, and you weren't scheduled to work that night, so I told them I didn't know. Eric grabbed me; I think he would have killed me, if Pam hadn't pulled him off. "He's telling the truth, Eric. Let's go." Pam told him.

Eric put me down, but he kept asking where the two of you were. I asked him what this was all about. "They're gone, both of them. Somehow she has mange to break our blood bond, and she is gone! If I find the two of them together, Bill is dead"" Eric raged.

I told him I had no idea what he was talking about, but that just seemed to make him even angrier. He went on a rampage. He tore through the bar like a tornado, smashing everything in sight. A few of the customers got slightly hurt, but everyone managed to get out of the door. I called the police, but by the time, they got here, Eric and Pam were gone." Sookie grimaced at that; she knew that an army of policemen could not stop an angry vampire on a rampage; Eric would have killed them all faster than they could say "Stop!"

Sam told her that Eric had torn up Bill's house too. Apparently he was looking for clues to their whereabouts. "Just what the hell is going on Sookie?" Sam demanded; he sounded angry now. "You should have let me know something was going on. I would have helped you."Where is Bill, anyway?"

"Bill is gone, Sam. I don't know where he is. We didn't leave together. As for breaking the blood bond, Eric is right; I did it with help from Amelia and Octavia and some friends. Bill had nothing to do with it, but I just couldn't tell you about it Sam. I didn't want to endanger you any more than I already have." Sookie explained.

"That was my choice to make, Sookie; my choice. You know you can always count on me when you are in trouble. You should have let me help." He was hurt and even angrier now. Sookie started to cry, and when Sam saw the tears in her eyes, his face turned red. "I am sorry, Sookie" he said.

Sookie explained everything to him, including Bill's departure, the separation ritual and the help she had received from Justin Grenville, Bill's vampire friend. Sookie asked, "Where's Eric now? Justin said it was safe to come home, so I know he's not in Shreveport."

"I heard that de Castro called him back to Nevada; apparently he is very angry with Eric for something, but I don't know what it is. It looks like Eric's in quite a bit of trouble." Sam said with a savage smile on his face. Sookie guessed it had to do with Bill. Then a thought occurred to her, "What if de Castro knows that she and Eric are no longer bonded." De Castro had shown a great deal of interest in her in the past, and he may try to take her for his own. The thought chilled and nauseated her.

Eric returned to Shreveport a few days later, but now he was a vamp on a very short leash. He had orders from de Castro to never set foot in Bon Temps again or to ever go anywhere near Sookie Stackhouse. Punishment for even the slightest disobedience would be severe.

Furthermore, since Bill's services were no longer available to him, de Castro forced Eric to give his percentage of ownership in Fangtasia to him. Eric was expected Eric to continue managing the bar, and make sure it was profitable. He also had to hand over a large part of his personal fortune to de Castro.

Eric was still Sheriff of Area Five, though. De Castro thought he was doing the Viking a favor by letting him keep his rank. Eric obeyed the orders from his king; Sookie had not seen him since the night Bill left. Whether he liked his new situation or not, Eric knew better than to defy Felipe de Castro.

The bar was soon rebuilt. Sookie returned to work, but she felt lost and alone. She thought Bill was never coming back and she grieved for him as if he had died. The deep love she had for him when they were together surfaced again; the blood bond and her feelings for Eric only masked it.

She wished now she had given Bill a real chance to explain about Lorena and the reason why he came to Bon Temps. She was ashamed to remember how demanding and flighty she had been. She remembered how even early in their relationship, even before Lorena called him away, she was always breaking up with Bill over something or other. Bill was often confused by her behavior; he usually had no clue why she was so angry with him.

Although she was twenty-five when she met him, Sookie never had a real boyfriend before Bill. She thought perhaps it was because of that she had often acted like an immature teenager, and ran at the first sign of trouble. She wished now she had stayed and worked things out. She remembered how she expected Bill to live by her rules, but how could he, he was not human; he was vampire.

For weeks after she returned, Sookie was short tempered and closed herself off from everyone. The only thing she did was go to work and then go home to bed. Finally, Sam who had supported her through it all finally had enough. "Sookie, I am sorry that Bill is gone, but he's not coming back. You can't keep going on like this." Sookie knew he was right; she couldn't live like this the rest of her life. She had to get on with the business of living.

Shortly afterwards, Sookie and Sam started dating. Sookie knew Sam had loved her long before Bill and Eric came into her life. She had always been attracted to him, but he never said anything. Sookie wasn't the type to make the first move. Sam had seen her through a lot of rough times; it only seemed natural that he was there for her now. Nature took its course, and her feelings for him deepened into love. Sam moved in with Sookie, and they were married shortly after she discovered she was carrying his child. Sookie Stackhouse was Mrs. Sam Merlotte now.

An hour passed, and Sookie and Bill chatted quietly like old friends who hadn't seen each other in a very long time. When Bill's phone rang, she excused herself and left. She was shaking when she got into the car; she had seen the look on Bill's face when he first saw her. She knew instinctively what he was feeling, and she was surprised how strongly she felt the same way. She knew she would never have acted on that feeling. She was married now; she loved Sam, and she was carrying their child. Sam trusted her, and he did not deserve to be betrayed.

Bill's phone call was from Justin. They made plans to meet an hour later at his bar, Jake's Place. Bill showered and dressed and was at the bar within an hour. The bar was crowded, and Justin was sitting at a table in the back. Bill approached the table and sat down.

As the two vampires talked, the band started to play. A tall, slim blonde woman began to sing. The song and the sound of her voice made Bill turn in his chair to look at her. She was singing a Reba McIntire song, One Honest Heart. Bill liked her voice, and her rendition of the song. "She's really good." Bill said. "Who is she?" "She's my sister-in-law, Carolyn. Would you like to meet her? She's a good woman, Bill. I think you would like her." Justin said. "That's all right, Justin; some other time, perhaps." Bill replied. The last thing he needed right now was to meet another human female.

As he watched Carolyn sing, he felt an eerie feeling. He knew he had never met her, but she seemed oddly familiar somehow. He felt strangely drawn to her. It wasn't a sexual attraction, exactly; she really wasn't his type. She was kind of pretty, but she was too tall, as tall as he was. She was too thin for his taste. She had long shapely legs and a nice rear end, but her bust was too small. He liked women to be well rounded like Sookie. He also thought she wore her blonde hair too short. Bill was old fashioned; he was attracted to women who had long flowing hair.

Bill kept watching and listening. He realized, it wasn't her face that was familiar, it was her voice. He knew he had heard that voice before. Bill continued to talk to Justin; all the while his mind searching for answers to the many questions he had about the young woman on the stage. By the time he left an hour later, Bill was mystified, and he was determined to solve the mystery. Carolyn never looked at him once.

As he walked out the door, Carolyn began to sing Reba McIntire's song, "Forever Love." He stopped and listened until she was finished. The plaintive love song uncovered beautiful memories from long ago. Bill came back to the bar, night after night.

2


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next night, Bill was hard at work at home in his office soliciting prospects for his new business. While in Honduras he had developed a new system security software program for vampires that he wanted to market. The vamps that now used computer systems for their business and personal use were constant targets of hackers from the Fellowship of the Sun and other crazies. The result was often disastrous for all.

While he was in Italy, Bill had met with many vamps who were interested doing business with his new company, each of whom signed a non-binding contract. Formal contracts would come later after the company was legally established. Tonight he was working the phone soliciting a few more prospects, talking with his the CPA and his lawyer. The lawyer gave him good news, all the necessary legal paperwork for setting up his corporation was progressing on track and should be completed soon. Bill was almost ready to go live with his company, Compton Security Systems, Inc.

Bill was confident that the company would soon be profitable. There was an urgent need in the vampire community for all types of computer services as the undead finally became "connected". Even though the existence of vampires had been known for almost five years now, most humans were usually still too afraid to work for a vampire. Unless they glamoured a human or paid a steep price, vampires had to look elsewhere for help.

The mind numbed fangbangers were of no use; their only thoughts were of sex with a vamp which usually involved that vampire drinking their blood. Weres and shifters made vampires uncomfortable after a lengthy exposure. Older vampires usually weren't interested in computers, they were too often illiterate, or they were still bound by a Dark Ages mentality. Most of them, turned as late as the mid twentieth century, were still hide bound to the pre-computerized society of their day; they could not adapt. Newly made vamps often had great technical savvy, but they rarely had the contacts or the money to start a reliable business. Bill did not suffer from these obstacles. He had money to burn, and he knew a great many vampires all over the world.

Right now reliable computer services, especially in the systems security area, were almost non-existent for vampires. Large human companies would rarely allow their employees to enter a vampire establishment, let alone their homes; they thought it was too risky. They were more right than they knew. Such services that were provided were usually offered by younger vamps who worked as self-employed contractors. Their work was often unreliable and unsatisfactory.

Bill had loved computers from the first time he read about them in the mid-twentieth century, and he was one of the original computer geeks. He was naturally curious about any kind of new technology. He studied programming and computer sciences for years and had extensive knowledge of both hardware and software. He kept himself updated with all the new changes in technology; his vampire mind could absorb knowledge at an incredible rate, and he was good at what he did.

While he was in Italy, Bill made arrangements with a real estate agent in Bon Temps to purchase a small commercial building on a large piece of land outside of town to house his new company. He deliberately avoided Selah Pumpfrey, a human woman he dated after he and Sookie split. The building was in the process of being renovated. Heavy security measures including an electric fence would need to be installed to protect his employees from nuts and other FoTS types.

After he finished his calls, Bill began working on some marketing and advertising material for the company. He had some ideas for television ads that he wanted to be shown on a local cable channel and had prepared several drafts. Bill did not think of himself as very creative, so he wanted to run these ideas by Melanie Grenville. She was the advertizing genius behind the Grenville's many profitable many businesses.

The business would start out small. He had estimated he needed to hire a secretary/receptionist, two programmers and at least two technicians to start. He would add a marketing and sales staff later if the business grew. All of the employees would be vampires which was good for their community. Vamps often had trouble finding employment, especially after Hurricane Katrina.

After a few hours of work, Bill quenched his thirst with a True Blood and left to join his friends at Jake's Bar. He saw Justin at his usual table in the back. It was Sunday night, so the bar was quiet. Bill took a seat across from him. The band didn't play on Sundays; still Bill looked around for Carolyn, the young blonde singer from last night. He was disappointed that she wasn't there.

Last night he had barely listened to a word Justin had spoken. His mind too wrapped up in the mystery of how and where he knew Carolyn. Tonight, he was all ears and listened to every word Justin said. Justin went over the events surrounding Sookie's flight after she broke the blood bond with Eric. Bill had already heard much of this from Sookie herself yesterday. Justin had also relayed some of the story to him while he was in Honduras.

Justin informed Bill of the changes in the vampire world that had occurred in the U.S. over the last year. The Vampire Rights Act was on the verge of being passed. Both Bill and Justin were ardent advocates of VRA although many vamps were not. Then Justin began to speak of other vampire politics.

It seems that many vamps in the United States were getting sick and tired of the outdated, feudal, monarchical system that governed vampires all over the world. A large majority of the vampires who were born here, or who had emigrated from other countries, wanted to live under the same representative democracy system by which humans were governed. A minority of the vamp world in America, including the existing kings, queens and sheriffs, were naturally opposed, and they would fight against any change that took away their power. Both Bill and Justin wholeheartedly agreed with the new idea, but they both knew that this meant that a big and bloody war in the vamp community. They were both concerned.

Then Justin gave Bill another piece of interesting information: While visiting Las Vegas on business, Justin had stopped to pay respects to the king, as all vampires are required to do. The court was buzzing with the rumor that Felipe de Castro had wanted Bill Compton to use his contacts, personal knowledge and computer skills to dig up dirt and gossip on vampire proponents of democratic rule. This info would be used in an attempt to blackmail opponents. In addition, Bill would be been forced to stay in Nevada directly under de Castro's thumb.

De Castro was naturally furious with Eric for letting Bill escape. It was only the persuasion of Eric's maker, Appius, that saved Eric from being chained in silver and bound in a coffin for five years, or possible execution. Vampire punishment is savage and severe. De Castro owed Appius a favor and relented to his request.

Rumors were flying that sometime during the past year, de Castro had found a substitute for Bill. He also added several paid human telepaths to his staff. Bill knew from television that telepaths had come out of the closet a few months ago. Immediately, the value of telepathic services in business and legal matters was recognized. The telepaths formed a powerful guild. They were strictly regulated and protected by law. No one dared to harm them. They were paid very well for their services and were very well treated.

Bill gave a sigh of relief; he was glad that de Castro no longer had a reason to go after Sookie. He also was very glad that he escaped when he did. He would never have willingly betrayed any of the confidences and secrets he had learned over his long life. He would never have agreed to dig up dirt on other vampires in such a dishonorable manner. Besides, he would have only traded one prison for another. His refusal to serve de Castro would have surely meant certain death.

It was now almost three in the morning, the bar was closed, and the two were getting ready to leave. Melanie, Justin's wife walked through the door, she had come to pickup her husband. Bill looked at the revised ad scripts he had in an envelope in his hand. He said, "Melanie, may I ask your assistance in reviewing a draft of the ads I have created. I would like your opinion; you are so good at this kind of thing."

Melanie took the envelope from his hand and said, "I'd be happy to, Bill, but I have to go back to New York in a couple of days. Why don't we have Carolyn take look at this stuff? She majored in marketing and finance at LSU, and she creates all the ads for Delong's Book Nook. I think she's done a really good job. I'll phone and ask her to come into the bar tomorrow night. You can meet her, and if the two of you reach an agreement, you're all set." Bill was definitely surprised by this, but he didn't argue. It would give him a chance to find out more about the mystery woman.

Around nine the next night, Carolyn walked into Jake's place. She was dressed in a pair of dressy, black jeans and sandals, and she wore a soft green silk blouse that emphasized the color of her eyes. Carolyn had her mother's elegant taste in clothing, and she knew how to shop. Although she could not afford the designer clothes her mother wore, she made good use of her clothing budget. She always shopped at high end discount outlets; her outfits may be out of season for the jet set, but not to her.

Her tall willowy figure was like a model's, only a little fuller. Everything she wore usually looked good on her. While not a conservative dresser, she didn't go in for fads, and liked her clothing to be comfortable. She hated the look of the too short, too tight clothing that many women her age wore. She didn't judge; the look was just not her.

Justin and Mel were sitting in the back of the bar at their usual table. A dark haired man was sitting across from them with his back to the door. Mel waved to her, and she walked over to the table and faced the two of them. Justin spoke, "Carolyn, please meet our good friend, Bill Compton. Bill this is Carolyn, Melanie's sister."

Hearing the name of the man she had dreamt about for so many years stunned Carolyn, but she turned toward the man sitting there and stuck her hand out. Bill arose out of the seat to shake her hand. Carolyn was even more shocked when she confirmed who it was. The tall, handsome, broad shouldered man standing before her was indeed William Thomas Compton, husband of Caroline Compton, and he was a vampire. He was looking at her closely with curious dark eyes.

A look of recognition and embarrassment flickered quickly in Carolyn's eyes and then was gone. Bill's vampire eyes saw the look and noted it to himself. "She knows me too." He thought, and he was even more curious now. Bill shook her hand and said in a deep cool voice, "Hello, Carolyn, it's good to meet you. Justin and Mel have told me how good you are at advertising and marketing. I will be grateful for any help you can give me. Please, sit down, won't you?" Bill said.

Carolyn sat down next to Bill, she was glad he couldn't see her face. Her mind was in a state of confusion, and she didn't want him to know. She took a deep breath to compose herself and said, "It's good to meet you too, Mr. Compton." "Please call me Bill." he said. As he watched Carolyn get herself together, he definitely liked what he saw. She didn't seem too skinny and tall tonight, in fact, he found her attractive, and her green eyes quite captivated him.

Getting quickly to the point, Carolyn, said, "Mel told me you wanted some advice regarding potential TV spots you hope to run soon. Why don't you show them to me?" Bill pulled the drafts out and handed them to her. She looked at them and said, "Is this your first attempt? I must say they are pretty good, but before I can make any suggestions, I need to know a little more about your business, and what you want to accomplish."

At this point, a couple of bar patrons started cheering loudly at the baseball game they were watching on the TV over the bar. Mel spoke up and said, "I think it's too noisy in here for you two to concentrate. Bill, why don't you take Carolyn to the office in the back; it's quieter back there. I know you two can get some good work done."

Carolyn was surprised at the suggestion, but she trusted her sister, so she got up and walked towards the office. Bill followed close behind. If either one of them had turned around, they would have seen a big grin on each the two vamps faces as a knowing look passed between them.

Melanie and Justin Grenville were playing matchmaker. They both thought both Carolyn and Bill needed new a love interest after experiencing so much sorrow in their respective lives, so why not get the two of them together? Although they didn't understand it, neither one had missed the look that passed between Carolyn and Bill earlier, but they both knew Bill well enough to know he was interested in her. As for Carolyn, it was up to Bill now.

2


	11. Chapter 12

**FOREVER LOVE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Clarice, Louisiana, Present Day.**

Carolyn Donovan jolted awake and cried out, "Don't go in Bill! Don't go in! Run! Please, run!" Pure terror paralyzed her for a few seconds and in her panic she didn't know where she was. Her heart beat so fast she thought her chest would burst as she cast her eyes wildly about. Still shaking with fright, but fighting hard to gain control, she managed to sit up in bed and took several deep breaths to slow down her rapidly beating heart. She looked at the clock on her nightstand; the time read 11:45pm.

She looked around the room and then over at the figure on the bed beside her. Chris, her husband of six months, was sleeping peacefully his ruggedly handsome face relaxed and shining softly in the moonlight. On an impulse she reached over and lovingly touched his face and ran her hand across his head. Chris sighed softly in his sleep; his sandy hair recently cut military style tickled her hand. "How can such a big brawny man look like such an innocent baby when he sleeps?" she said to herself with a smile.

She was grateful that she hadn't woken him. Tomorrow night Chris' army reserve unit was leaving for Iraq, and she wanted to make sure he got a good night's sleep his last night at home. She also did not want anything to spoil the last few hours they had left together. Since he received his orders to deploy, Carolyn had tried hard to hide her constant fear that he would be hurt or killed. She didn't want him to know how worried she was. This was the first time Chris would be away from her for any length of time since they had met a year ago. "He's a doctor; he won't actually be in battle." she tried assured to herself, but it never helped.

Still troubled by the intensity of the dream, Carolyn made herself take a few more deep breaths and felt her pulse slowing. Counting to five as she breathed slowly in and out she felt her body begin to relax. She looked around her bedroom again and was comforted by the familiarity of the room. "Everything is all right. I am here with Chris; I am right where I am supposed to be." She thought.

As she lay back down, she splayed her hands over her still flat stomach; she was almost ten weeks pregnant. Chris was elated the night she told him she was pregnant even though they had both planned to wait a few years before starting a family. Chris just started his residency at Clarice General Hospital three months ago while she managed her aunt's bookstore; money was a little scarce at this time. Any concern she had about telling him the news was quickly dissipated by his heartfelt jubilation. If possible, she loved him more than ever that night.

Although it was physically impossible, she imagined she felt the baby move. A feeling of love engulfed her chasing all the fear away. She felt warm and happy. She whispered to her child, "It's okay little one. All is well!"

She looked out the open window and saw the full moon high in the night sky. A balmy, summer night breeze gently blew the curtains back and forth making a soft rhythmic sound. Trying hard to go back to sleep, she thought of the dream that had caused her such a fright. Like so many times before, she had dreamt of a beautiful blonde woman named Caroline Compton who had lost her husband sometime after the Civil War.

The dream first occurred the night of her thirteenth birthday and stopped about a year ago after she met her husband, Chris. Through the years the dream had expanded until she came to know more and more about the intimate details of Caroline and Bill's daily lives. At first the intensity of the dream disturbed her, but for some reason, didn't frighten her. Eventually she began to look forward to the dream. She began feel as if she were connected to Carolyn and Bill in unexplainable way. She knew that her presence in the dream somehow gave Carolyn the support she needed to deal with her grief over losing Bill. In time, she realized that by seeing Bill through Caroline's eyes, she was falling in love with him too. She told herself that was perfectly ridiculous; how could any woman fall in love with a man who had been dead nearly for 150 years?

That birthday so many years ago was one she would never forget: earlier in the day while sitting at the breakfast table, her Aunt Maggie had given her an antique gold locket as a present. Carolyn always looked forward to her aunt's presents; Aunt Maggie always had a way of finding just the right thing that her niece would treasure forever. The locket was old and worn and she could make out a faint cursive inscription on the back, "To Caroline, Forever Love, Bill." Inside the locket she found two faded pictures of a dark haired man and a beautiful blonde woman. The woman seemed familiar to her somehow,

Aunt Maggie had found the locket in an antique store earlier that year. When she saw the beautiful old piece, she immediately thought of Carolyn. Carolyn sat at the table and turned the locket over and over; she wondered about the two people pictured there: were they sweethearts or married, perhaps. She wished she knew more about them.

As she held the locket lightly in her cupped in hands, a warm and comfortable tingling sensation suffused her body as her mind pictured the young couple on the day that the pictures were taken; she knew that whoever they were, they had loved each other. Carolyn often received odd sensations and images in her mind of people, places and things she did not know when she touched certain objects, especially if they were antique. It was if the object was trying to tell her a story.

Sometimes she got just a glimpse or two of a person who lived long ago. Sometimes a whole story with a beginning and end played out in her mind like a novel. Usually the images and feelings were pleasant, but occasionally they were a little scary, but Carolyn was never truly afraid. This morning what she felt was definitely a good sensation and she knew the couple she saw meant her no harm.

One day long ago, Carolyn told her aunt about these strange episodes and asked her what they meant. Aunt Maggie, who believed that the human mind was capable of much more than anyone could imagine, hugged her and told her that she was blessed with a special gift, and that she should never be afraid of it. She said she didn't understand how or why, but the images Carolyn saw when she touched these antiques were probably events that actually happened in the past, and that the people who had owned the objects wanted Carolyn to know their stories. Then Aunt Maggie said something strange: she theorized that sometimes the people that Carolyn saw in these images needed her help in some way, but then she had no idea how Carolyn could actually help them. Carolyn never forgot that statement.

This morning her dreams were as detailed and vivid as usual. So vivid that she felt Caroline's emotions of fear, loneliness and sorrow so intensely it was if they were her own. She felt as if she was there with standing with Caroline as she mourned Bill. But these feelings were nothing new, she always felt that way when she woke up.

But tonight something was different and terrifying. This time after seeing Caroline kneeling at Bill's grave after the funeral, the scene suddenly shifted: she saw Bill struggling through the dense brush on foot during what was clearly a late season hurricane. Bill was seeking shelter, his face and hands were scratched and bloodied by branches as he moved haltingly through the woods. He tripped frequently, but he always managed to pull himself to his feet. She could see a sense of fear on Bill's face as he wondered if he would ever make it home.

Suddenly, a rundown cabin appeared as if out of nowhere in a small clearing by the river. Bill stumbled toward it calling out "Is anyone there? I need help! Is anyone there?" He banged on the door for what seemed like hours, but could only have been only a second or two. The door slowly creaked opened showing only blackness as deep as the night inside. It reminded Carolyn of the yawning maw of some terrible giant beast.

A wave of terror engulfed Carolyn so intense it must have come from some primitive place deep within her. Whatever was inside that cabin was malignant and evil; it was death! In her dream, Carolyn called out: "Don't go in Bill, don't go in! Run! Please, run!" Bill hesitated for a moment, looked over his shoulder as if he heard someone call out his name in warning. Then he turned forward and stepped into the cabin. The moment he crossed the threshold and stepped into the inky blackness, Carolyn woke up screaming.

By now fully awake and unable to go back to sleep, Carolyn groaned to herself as she remembered her parents, Bradley and Ramona Davis, were flying in today from Boston. Her father, who was campaigning once again for re-election to his senate seat, had many contacts in Louisiana and was trying to drum up additional political contributions. Her father was well known in Boston's political circles. Publically dedicated to most liberal causes, her father often behaved like a bigot in private. Carolyn hated her father's hypocrisy, but the national polls showed he had a good chance of winning re-election.

Her mother, Ramona, had wanted to visit the newlyweds for few hours that morning; it would be their first official visit after the wedding. After first demurring, her father had finally consented. Carolyn sarcastically thought to herself that a picture of Bradley James Davis with his son-in-law, Captain Christopher Donovan, in his army uniform on his way to Iraq would be a great photo-op for his campaign.

Carolyn had wanted to spend the morning alone with Chris before he left to join his unit. She had actually considered asking her parents to re-schedule the visit, but Chris wouldn't hear of it. Always the peacemaker, Chris had hoped this visit would help heal the deep rift that had developed between Carolyn and her parents. Fat chance!"Carolyn thought."He doesn't know my dad." Chris was close to his own parents and would never understand the distant relationship his wife had with hers.

The visit actually turned out to be very pleasant, and that surprised Carolyn. She made brunch and her parents really made an effort to get to know Chris a lot better while they ate. Her father and Chris had quite a few interests in common, and they chatted comfortably. The two men had a long talk as they went for a walk around the neighborhood while she and her mother cleaned up the kitchen.

For the first time in her life, her parents seemed to enjoy her company and treated her as a competent adult. There were no cameras, no photographers and no tension. Carolyn relaxed and felt slightly ashamed of her thoughts earlier in the morning. After two hours, her parents hugged them both and left for New Orleans to attend a scheduled fund raiser.

That afternoon, Carolyn and Chris ate a light dinner then slowly made love on the old sofa in their living room. Since Chris did not want Carolyn to accompany him to the base, he kissed tenderly her at the door. The young couple waved goodbye to each other as Chris' army buddies waited in the car.

Feeling blue and missing Chris already, Carolyn visited her Aunt Maggie and Uncle Jake later that evening. Within fifteen minutes, the couple and their twin boys had Carolyn laughing and in better spirits. Still, when she went back to their apartment that night, the rooms felt so empty without Chris; she ended up crying herself to sleep.

3


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

While Melanie was in New York, Ramona visited her at the penthouse apartment she and Justin owned. It was Ramona's the first visit to her step daughter in New York since Melanie reappearance. Ramona had raised Mel since she was seven and loved her as if she was her own child. They began to talk about Carolyn, and Mel told her that she and Justin had introduced her to a friend of theirs. Ramona was happy to hear that and asked for details. When Melanie mentioned the friend's name was Bill Compton, Ramona dropped the martini she was drinking.

"What's the matter, mother?" Mel asked. Ramona related the story of Carolyn's dream and the locket given to her by her Aunt Maggie. She included the fact that locket was purchased during the late 1800's by a man named Bill Compton for his wife, Caroline. Melanie was startled when she heard that. She wasn't surprised that Carolyn knew the name of the man who first bought locket, she had known about her sister's psychic abilities for years.

Grandmother Davis had given them both several antique dolls when they were young, and Carolyn loved to play with them. Carolyn seemed talked to talk them as if they were real people. Mel soon realized it wasn't the dolls her little sister was talking to; she was talking to the little girls who had owned the dolls before. The conversations Carolyn had with them were so real, Mel was fascinated.

Ramona had heard Carolyn talk to the unseen little girls as she played with the dolls, and she knew what was happening too. It really frightened her; her sister, Maggie, had shown similar abilities while she was growing up. Her father had whipped Maggie told her to stop because people would call her a witch. He kept talking to her mother and said Maggie had the Delong Curse. Ramona and Maggie never found out what their father meant. They were never allowed to talk about it. Their mother slapped them when they did.

Ramona thought her daughter may have the cursed too. She was very frightened for her child and didn't know how to handle that knowledge. So she did the only thing she knew how; she pulled away from Carolyn, and neglected her. Of course today, she understood how foolish and wrong she had been.

What startled Mel was the fact that her sister had been dreaming about Bill Compton for years. She knew Justin was right when he wanted to introduce Bill and Carolyn. He told her once that he had a strong feeling about the two. He thought they belonged together. She could just imagine his face when she told him this.

While Mel was in New York, Carolyn began to look forward to seeing Bill again. She knew that she was attracted to him in her own right and was not merely acting as a conduit for his dead wife's feelings. She was more than a little disturbed about what Caroline had said; it all seemed so weird to her. She didn't want anyone pushing her into a relationship before she was ready, not even her ghostly friend.

As she went over the events of Sunday night, she was sure now that Bill had no idea about her childish dream. She wished now that she hadn't acted so nervous and tense around him; she should have more friendly and encouraging. He was a really good looking man, and he had an old fashioned quiet manner that she liked. She thought his dark eyes were lovely as he watched her when he thought she wasn't looking. She had enjoyed the manly smell of him as he stood next to her; it was like an exotic spice that she couldn't quite identify. She wanted to get to know him much better, and his advertising project seemed a perfect excuse to do so without making it obvious how attracted she was to him.

The meeting on Thursday night never happened. When Carolyn woke up that morning, she found a phone message from Bill. He apologized and said he had to leave Bon Temps for a few days on business. He said hoped they would be able to get together soon, but he didn't set a date or a time. He was perfectly cordial and polite, but something in his voice said she was being given the brush off. "I must have really turned him off with my strange behavior. He must really think I am some sort of a nutcase." she thought. She was disappointed. The idea that he clearly didn't want to see her again really got to her.

After his reaction to Carolyn that night in Justin's office, Bill decided it was best not to get involved any further, so he called and cancelled the second meeting. Still he found himself thinking of her at the most inappropriate times: during phone calls or meetings with prospective clients. He would often lose his train of thought as he explained his software system to them, and he was embarrassed by that. He felt angry with himself for letting Carolyn get under his skin.

Bill had always prided himself on self control. He felt that control slipping away whenever he thought of Carolyn. He didn't like that at all. He sometimes woke up dreaming of her: They were making love, and he was holding her, caressing her, gently biting her neck or her breast as his tongue softly lapped at her sweet, luscious blood. He heard her beautiful voice calling out his name and telling him she loved him as he brought her to orgasm again and again. The thought of it was intoxicating; he was burning to have her. That made him even more determined to put as much space as possible between him and her sweet temptation.

To bolster his position he reasoned that now is not the time for romantic entanglements. He had hard work yet still to do to get his business going. He hired a professional advertising company to complete the ads and avoided Jake's Place on Friday and Saturday nights. Those were the nights Carolyn sang with the band.

Over the next five weeks, Carolyn never heard from Bill, but she saw him several times. The first time was a few weeks after the cancelled appointment. She and Sharon were leaving the a gym on Main Street in Bon Temps Main Street. They had just finished their karate class and she was about to get in her car, when she saw Bill drive past.

The second time was the last day of July. She was with Sharon and Gwen in Gwen's convertible, the three women were enjoying a girl's night out when they passed Bill's company outside of town. He had mentioned it to her in Justin's office, and she could see people inside. It looked like they were moving furniture around.

Bill and a short blonde woman with long straight blonde hair got out of a car in front and started to walk towards the front door. As Gwen drove by, Carolyn craned her neck backward to look at them, when Bill suddenly looked back at her staring directly into her eyes. She turned her head to the front quickly and blushed. She was embarrassed that he had seen her. She felt a little frisson of jealousy spike through her.

Sharon, who was sitting in the back, noticed her friend's reaction. "Who's the hunk?" she asked. Carolyn casually replied. "No one special; just someone I met once at Jake's Place." From her friend's reaction, Sharon didn't believe her for a moment.

The woman with Bill was Pam. Eric had sent her to scope out Bill's new business. The formal opening of the company was tomorrow night, and Bill had invited a few friends to a small party to celebrate with him and his staff. He planned to hold the celebration in his new conference room. He was so proud of what he accomplished, he felt he would burst. He hadn't invited Eric.

Bill was no longer the investigator for Area Five. He didn't need Eric's permission to start his company, but as sheriff Eric had a right to know what his subject was doing. Still under orders to stay away from Bill, Eric sent Pam in his place. Bill offered to show Pam around. Pam was stiff and sarcastic with him at first. Then she broke down and told him about the changes in Eric. He had lost a lot of power and money, and he was acting erratic, and lately he was almost constantly in a state of rage.

He blamed Bill for everything that had happened, even the fact that Sookie had broken the blood bond with him. "What? He is angry because I did not let him kill me?" Bill said drily. "As for Sookie, she broke the blood bond on her own. I was long gone by then. Surely, Eric knows that Sookie and I are not together now, doesn't he? She's married to Sam Merlotte now; they are expecting a baby in December."

"I know that and so does Eric, but he still blames you for evrything. He thinks Sookie left him because of what he did to you after the fae war. He's not in his right mind, Bill; I am so worried about him." Pam said. "How did she do it, Bill?" she asked.

"I do not know; I was not there. I did not even know she did it, until I returned. I am glad she did it. Eric tricked her into the bond in the first place. He never deserved her." Bill said savagely replied with a snarl. He felt no sympathy for the tall blonde Viking who was his sheriff. Pam bristled a little at the hate in Bill's voice. Eric was her maker, and no matter what, she would always support him. She had been with him for centuries, and she loved him as any child would love her parent.

Bill had lied to Pam. Sookie told him what happened the night she visited him She didn't need to; Bill knew exactly when it occurred. Bill had formed his own blood bond to Sookie the night he saved her from the Ratrays. She was dying from the severe beating they gave her, and he gave her his blood to save her, and in the process he was bonded to her.

Sookie had taken a little of his blood a couple of times afterward, but they both made sure that it wasn't enough to bind her to him. He knew Sookie wouldn't want that. Unlike Eric, he would never have tricked her in to it; He loved her too much.

On Bill's side, the blood bond was strong; he always known where she was and what she was feeling, and because of it, he was able to save her life on more than one occasion. Like Eric, Bill always knew what Sookie was feeling. He even felt her passion through the bond when she was having sex with Quin, the weretiger, or Eric. It killed him to know she was with another man when he wanted her so much himself.

One night about a week and a half after he arrived at the sanitarium in Honduras, Bill was talking to one his doctors and suddenly doubled over in pain. It was excruciating and he felt like he was being ripped apart. A white hot pain seared his body and his brain. For about two hours, he endured everything that Sookie did as she went through the separation ceremony to break the blood bond with Eric. Bill felt the excruciating pain of his own separation from Sookie too. Suddenly his mind was empty and alone. He no longer felt Sookie through the bond.

Since the night he was turned by Lorena, until the night he met Sookie, Bill's life was empty and alone. He had long since despaired of ever loving another, or being loved in return. He was a man walking through eternal life without hope. Sookie had been a god-send to him; she made all those years of desperate loneliness worth it.

Once the bond with Sookie was broken, Bill fell into a deep depression and he started to lose his grip on reality. It was only the help of the doctors at the sanitarium that saved both his life and his mind. Losing Sookie to Eric was bad enough; losing the connection to her through his bond was much worse. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, and he never wanted to go through that pain again.

Back In Bon Temps Bill began to go out occasionally with female vamps to satisfy her sexual needs. Carolyn started dating too. Sharon Carson and Gwen Steiner, her two best friends finally convinced her to go out with a couple of guys they knew. Carolyn recognized they were only trying to help her, but she didn't like how pushy they seemed on the issue.

The first date was with a guy named Dave Smith who was a friend of Sharon's husband. The guy was a total jerk. He took her to a fine restaurant and then dancing. He spent most of the evening bragging about how much money he had. He talked so much about himself that Carolyn could barely get a work in edgewise. She was glad when the date was over.

The second date a couple of weeks later was arranged by Gwen. The tall red head was named Frank Kelly. He was a little older than Carolyn, and he managed the Hardware Dept. at a Home Depot outside of town. Frank had thick red hair, friendly brown eyes and an easy going personality. They went bowling in Bon Temps on a Sunday night late in July; then stopped at Merlotte's Bar for drinks afterward. Frank loved to laugh and constantly told funny jokes, but he was a good listener as well. His easy demeanor put Carolyn at ease. By the time he took her home, she couldn't remember when she had ever laughed so much. She liked him and agreed to a second date soon.

On the way out of Merlotte's, Carolyn and Frank passed Bill who was arriving with his own date, a pretty brunette vampire named Marquita. Bill met her on the plane the night he returned from Honduras. Bill and Frank knew each other slightly. When he first returned to Bon Temps, Bill spent a lot of time in Home Depot; he bought a lot of lumber and tools to shore up his grandfather's tunnel under the house. Later he bought material for some other projects he worked on.

Frank was usually on duty at night, so he had to assist Bill on more than one occasion. Bill knew from the moment he met Frank that he was a werewolf. He was probably a member of Alcide Herveaux' Long Tooth Pack. That made him a very dangerous man.

The two men nodded and greeted each other. Carolyn did the same. Marquita sulked on Bill's arm; she wanted to go inside. Bill watched as Carolyn and Frank walked towards his car. Bill was worried about Carolyn. He started after the two then turned back as Marquita whined. "Come on, Bill, I'm hungry; please, let's go in."

By the end of July, Compton Security Systems, Inc. was fully licensed, all the necessary legal work done. Bill had purchased all the necessary office equipment, including the latest in computers. He hired his staff and moved them all into the newly renovated building. Bill planned to officially open on August 1st. The company soon had ten signed contracts for his software. His employees were busy from the day company opened its doors. It wasn't long before money started flowing into the company's bank accounts. New clients were lining up fast to sign with Bill.

By every measure, Bill was considered a very wealthy man; he owned many commercial and residential properties throughout the country and had a large financial portfolio. These assets were handled by a competent business manager and were doing well. Compton Security Systems was the first company that bore his name, and it was the first business managed on his own. When he made his very first payroll in August, Bill was proud; he felt like a new father who had watched his first baby be born.

It was the following week after running into Carolyn at Merlotte's before Bill met face to face with her again. As a new business owner, Bill joined the local Chamber of Commerce and planned to attend his first business function. It was the Annual Chamber of Commerce Dinner Dance, and this year it was being held at a fancy hotel outside of Clarice. Justin and Mel were already members, so he planned to go with them. They saw Carolyn and Frank Kelly in the lobby of the hotel. They were with Carolyn's friends, Sharon and Gwen and their husbands. All of them were members of the chamber too.

The Annual Chamber of Commerce Dinner Dance was a formal event, so everyone was dressed in evening wear. Carolyn wore an elegant, strapless charmeuse silk sheath gown in a pale mauve color that showed off her slim figure. She had a pair of strappy silver high heeled sandals on her feet. The skirt of her gown had a side split that started an inch or two above her left knee. When she walked, the side slit opened just enough to show off long beautiful legs and shapely ankles.

When Bill saw Carolyn in the hotel lobby with Frank, he did a double take. Without a doubt, Carolyn was a sight to behold. She looked so beautiful to Bill. Carolyn gave her sister a hug, and kissed Justin on the cheek. She held out her hand to Bill. Once they had shaken hands, she proceeded with Frank and her friends to a table in the back of the room.

Melanie, Justin and Bill found seats at a table nearby. Carolyn sat with her back to them. All night long Bill could barely take his eyes off of her. He felt jealous of the red headed man who sat next to her with his arm draped casually on the back of her chair. During the evening, he listened as Carolyn, her date and her friends laughed and talked together. She was so different from the shy reserved woman in Justin's office. He could hear her soft musical voice as she laughed, and he wished he was the one making her happy. He watched Carolyn and Frank dance several times, and he was envious once more.

After the dinner was over, the audience sat waiting for the host to begin toasting the dinner's honorees. Melanie asked, "Who is he? Does she know he's a werewolf?" She was referring to the stranger sitting next to her sister. Bill told her the man's name and that he thought he was a member of the Long Tooth Pack. That frightened Melanie, and she started to rise to go over and warn Carolyn who was again laughing at something Frank said. At that moment, Frank leaned into Carolyn, his lips close to her neck and whispered something. Bill's hackles began to rise and he growled softly to himself. "Calm down you two." Justin said. Bill was sitting beside him, and Justin could feel the tension in Bill's body.

For weeks, Justin felt impatient with Bill; he knew that his friend was deliberately avoiding Carolyn. He knew Bill was afraid of being hurt again, but he felt Bill was being stubborn and foolish. "If you don't like seeing her with another man, why didn't you ask her out when you had the chance, you fool? Did you think she was going to sit at home alone? Get real; she's too pretty for that." Justin teased.

Bill was angry now. He looked at his friend and replied "Shut up, Jus!" But he knew Justin was right, so he kept his tone light. He had already made a decision to call Carolyn tomorrow and ask her to go out with him. He hoped she would say yes.

Suddenly Bill felt a strong sensation of being stared at. Over in the far corner of the room, Eric Northman sat with his child, Pam and a few other vamps. The big Viking was looking straight at Bill. Hatred and some deep emotion Bill couldn't fathom filled Eric's eyes. Eric turned to Pam and whispered something to her. Bill couldn't quite make it out, but he knew it wasn't anything good. Eric and Pam turned to the others, and they all began to talk.

Bill looked over at Justin and saw that his friend had noticed Eric too. The whole vampire community in the area knew that things were not going well for Eric right now. He was still on the outs with Felipe de Castro, but the king was caught up in his own problems. Armed gangs of vampires trying to overthrow the system were attacking his properties and his men; the rebellious vamps had to be dealt with. Bill knew Eric blamed him for his troubles and was just biding his time to take revenge. Justin wordlessly assured Bill of his support.

Bill heard the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and looked up to see Carolyn and Frank walking toward the door. Bill excused himself and quickly moved to follow Carolyn and Frank. He planned to follow them to Carolyn's house to make sure nothing happened. Justin and Mel started to rise and go with him, but Bill asked them to stay. He got stopped at the door by a group of people leaving, and lost sight of the two. He pushed the people aside and ran out the door.

When Bill finally got outside, he heard Carolyn scream. He looked, but he couldn't see her. Then he heard a several thuds, then a grunting noise, and finally a loud yelp. In the far corner of the parking lot, he saw Carolyn standing over Frank who was on lying on the ground. With his vampire eyes, Bill could see that Frank's mouth was bleeding, and he was grabbing his groin. Frank looked positively stunned.

Carolyn was angry, and she was yelling at Frank. The top of her dress was badly torn, and the skirt was split almost all the way up to her waist. The heel on one shoe was broken. On the ground, Frank began to snarl and moan as his body started to contort. Bill could see he was starting to change into his wolf form. Carolyn backed up against a car with her hand over her mouth. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. The werewolf lunged for her.

Moving with vampire speed, Bill was on the wolf. He picked him up and smashed him in the face and the gut several times with blows so hard Carolyn heard bones crack. Bill shook Frank back and forth like a rag doll all the while snarling and growling deep from within; the low guttural sounds were terrifying. Bill's fangs were fully extended, and his mouth open wide. The sight of those long, deadly, razor sharp teeth terrified the bloodied and battered werewolf. Bill was in full battle mode and the Frank Kelly knew he was no match for the angry vampire.

Bill brought the wolf's face close to his, and in a voice so low, only he and Frank could hear, he said, "Stay away from her! Stay far away and don't ever come back! She's mine!" The terrified werewolf shrank back in fear, then got up and limped to his car. He was gone in seconds.

Seeing Carolyn in danger changed Bill; it opened the floodgates of feelings that he had been holding back for weeks. He felt like a man being carried over Niagara Falls in a tiny boat. Tonight, for the first time since he met her, Bill admitted to himself that he was in love with Carolyn Donovan. That knowledge rocked him. He knew he was a fool to for avoiding her. He wanted to claim her for his own.

Carolyn was standing a few feet away. She wasn't crying, but she was shaking with fear. She knew about werewolves. Their existence was made public earlier this year, but she never thought she would meet one. Tonight proved how wrong she was. She was in the most dangerous situation of her life.

Bill went over to Carolyn and put his suit jacket around her shoulders and held her tightly until her tremors stopped. While he held her, he called Justin on his cell; Justin and Melanie came running out. When Melanie saw Carolyn's torn gown, she looked at Bill and demanded to know what happened; she was angrier than she had ever been in her life.

"I thought Frank was so nice, but once we got out here, he tried to force himself on me. So I kicked the crap out of him! Then he changed into a ….." she couldn't even get the word out. "He came at me again. If it hadn't been for Bill, I would be dead."

The full realization of what could have happened finally hit her, and Carolyn started to cry now. She was a black belt in karate; she studied martial arts for years as therapy after she came to Clarice. She had knocked big Frank Kelly flat on his back, but even she knew she would not have been able to hold the werewolf off for long.

"Did he bite you? Did he scratch you?" Melanie asked anxiously as she hugged her sister tight, She knew what a bite or a scratch from a werewolf could do to her precious sister. Carolyn said no, but they all looked her over carefully anyway. They saw no evidence of bite marks or scratches on her body. They were all immensely relieved.

"Don't worry, she's all right. I'm going to take her home, now" Bill said. Melanie wanted to go with them, but Justin pulled her back. Bill sat Carolyn in his car and asked for her address. Before he started the engine, he and Justin conferred by themselves a few feet away. The two of them made plans to make a little surprise visit on Frank Kelly before dawn. They were going to make sure the werewolf never bothered Carolyn again.

When Bill got Carolyn home, he walked her to her front door and asked for permission to enter. She knew the drill, so she said yes and invited him in. Once inside, he sat Carolyn down on her living room sofa and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

She was still shaking so he comforted her, talking in a soft measured voice and rubbing his hand lightly up and down her arm. He kept telling her was safe now. As he held her, he wanted so much to turn her face up to his and kiss her. He wanted to tell her loved her. But it wasn't the time, not just yet, anyway. He wanted her to love him too; he would be patient with her, and give her all the time she needed.

When she calmed down, Carolyn went into the bedroom and took over her torn gown and threw on a robe. She then went into kitchen and got Bill a bottle of True Blood and warmed it. She always kept a good supply on hand for Mel and Justin. She poured herself a small glass of scotch then returned to the living room with the drinks. She asked Bill to stay with her awhile; Frank Kelly knew where she lived, and Carolyn was afraid he would come crashing through her front door. She told Bill she felt safe with him there. She and Bill talked and then talked some more. They learned a lot about each other that night.

Bill left about two hours later with his suit jacket over his arm, but not before he asked Carolyn to go out with him. He was elated when she smiled and said yes.

Before he started his engine, his cell phone rang. It was Justin. He said, "I've taken care of Kelly; he's gone. It took me almost an hour to find where the punk lived. When I got there; I could see him through the window packing his bags. When he came out to his car, I grabbed him, and told him to make sure he never returns to Bon Temps. If he does, he's a dead man! Bill, you should have seen him: I thought he would soil himself right there, he was so scared. He kept mumbling to himself that he didn't know that Carolyn belonged to a vampire."

Justin continued, "So you finally claimed her, Bill!" He meant Carolyn of course. Bill said savagely, "She's mine!" Justin laughed and said. "I knew you would do it, but what took you so long?" and hung up.

For the second time that night, Bill said. "Shut up, Jus!", but he was laughing as he said it.

7


	13. Chapter 14

Bill stopped by Carolyn's house the next night on his way to work. They weren't scheduled to go out until Sunday, but he wanted to see her again, just to make sure she was all right. The temperature was a balmy 72 degrees, and a soft night wind was blowing. The scent of jasmine filled the air. Carolyn had her windows and both doors open to catch the breeze. Since her aunt's death, Carolyn had remodeled the first floor. The living area flowed into a large, well appointed kitchen which could be plainly seen from the front door.

Through the screen door, Bill could see Carolyn standing at the counter in the kitchen; she was kneading bread dough in a large glass bowl. She was talking and laughing with a chubby brown haired woman who was working along side her. She was one of the women at her table the night before. As they worked, Bill could see loaves of bread cooling on a grate near the oven. The wonderful aroma of freshly baked bread came to him. He always loved the smell of bread baking; it brought back good memories of his life as a human.

As Bill stepped up on the porch, Carolyn looked up at the sound of his footsteps. She smiled and asked him to come in. She washed her hands and dried them on a colorful kitchen towel nearby, then walked toward him. She asked him to sit down on the sofa, and asked Sharon to heat up a bottle of True Blood and bring it in. Bill thanked her, but said he didn't have time, he could only stay for a minute. He was due at the office by ten.

As they sat side by side, Bill pulled something out of his pocket. It was the small silver evening bag, she had used the night before. She lost it sometime during the struggle with Frank Kelly. "Thank you, Bill." she said. "It was a gift from my aunt, and I treasure it. I thought I'd probably lost it forever."

Impulsively, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He brought his fingertips up to the spot where her lips touched him, and then reached out and wiped two smudges of four off her cheek. He held up his fingers and showed her the white flour on them. They laughed together comfortably.

By now, her friend came into the room. "Hi. I'm Sharon Carson, Carolyn's friend." she said as she stuck out her hand toward him. That simple friendly act startled Bill for a second. It was not the usual reaction he received from a human female. Usually humans reacted in one of three ways when they met a vampire: they either shrunk away in disgust and fear; they offered themselves for sex or blood, or they looked at them like they were looking at some specimen under a microscope. All three reactions made Bill feel uncomfortable, unless he was in the mood for sex or blood himself.

But Sharon Carson had none of those reactions. So Bill took her hand and shook it. The handshake was firm and friendly. He liked her. At that point, Bill rose and excused himself. Carolyn walked him to the door, and he kissed her quickly on the mouth.

"Is that the guy from last night; the one who saved you? He's really good looking." Sharon said. Carolyn had told her the story earlier in the evening. Sharon was furious with Frank Kelly all night. "I told Gwen and Tony not to introduce him to you. I know he's supposed to be a good catch, but he always gave me the creeps. But I know she would not have introduced him to you if she thought he would try to hurt you. You know, I don't think they knew he would try anything with you." Carolyn had no way of knowing that; Gwen and Tony were in New Orleans today visiting his mother, so she couldn't ask.

"Bill and I are going out Sunday." Carolyn said with a wide smile on her face. Sharon was happy for her friend. She had wanted Carolyn to find someone she liked since Chris died. "Does it bother you that Bill is a vampire?| Carolyn asked.

"No, not at all. I have known about them for a long, time, but I've never met one in person. My father and mother are weres, you know. So is my older brother, Mike."

Carolyn knew Sharon for over fifteen years, and this was news to her. "You mean they turn into werewolves?" she shuddered as she asked. She remembered how afraid she was when Frank came at her.

"God, no" Sharon said instantly. "They shift into hawks and fly. They are so beautiful, Carolyn. I wished I could fly with them; but I can't. I'm just an ordinary human."

"What about Gwen?" Carolyn was fascinated by now. Sharon hesitated and said, "Gwen's parents are werewolves, and so is her oldest brother, Dan. They are part of a wolf pack called The Long Tooth Pack out of the Shreveport area. I think that's how she knew Frank Kelly. Gwen is only human like me."

The enormity of the information she just heard was overwhelming. "Why didn't you two say something about this before?" Carolyn asked in a hurt voice.

"We just couldn't. We both had to keep our families' secrets. If this information was known by others, their lives would have been in danger. Even now that the weres came out earlier this year, my parents still don't want anyone to know. Carolyn, you must promise you won't say anything." Carolyn assured her friend that she would keep her secret. "Anyway." Sharon continued. "How come you never told us that you are a witch?"

"A witch? What are you talking about?" Carolyn asked in an insulted voice.

"I know about the Delong Curse. The first time my mother met you, she said you had the curse. She said that the first Delong female born in every generation was a witch. You are the first female for this generation, aren't you? Your Aunt Maggie was a witch too." Sharon explained.

"Well I am not a witch, and neither was my aunt." Carolyn huffed. "I am a psychic. Aunt Maggie was one too, but her gift was different." When Sharon asked what she meant, Carolyn told her how she received psychic memories from old objects she touched. She never mentioned the antique locket, or Caroline and Bill Compton.

"I knew you were different. I think that's why Gwen and I like you." Sharon said.

On Sunday, Bill took Carolyn to an amateur production of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof at a theater in Monroe. The cast members were aspiring actors from the local area, and they were really good. Both Bill and Carolyn enjoyed the play. Later he took her out to dinner, and had a couple of bottles of True Blood while he watched her eat.

When he took her home, he stood on the front porch and kissed her. His kiss was long and slow. His tongue caressed her ear and her throat where the shoulder and neck meet. Bill's fangs were slightly extended, and she could feel their sharp points gently scrape her skin. She never felt anything like it, and she shivered. Bill gave a small laugh; she could hear it rumble through his chest.

If Carolyn could have seen Bill's face as he descended the porch steps, she might have smacked him. He had a contented, self-satisfied smirk on his face.

For the next few weeks they fell into a familiar, easy pattern. On the nights he didn't work, Bill took Carolyn dancing, to concerts, or to the movies. They even went bowling a few times. Both of them were good athletes and good bowlers. Bill let her win once in a while. Sharon stopped singing at Justin's bar on Saturday night, so she could be with Bill more. On weeknights, Bill stopped by her house for an hour before work and had "breakfast" with her while she ate a late dinner. Of course, his breakfast was always synthetic blood.

They did everything that all couples do while they are dating, except one thing. They didn't have sex. Carolyn knew Bill was courting her like the old fashioned man that he was. She like the slow dance of their courtship, but she was more than ready to move to the next phase.

Every night when he left her, Bill kissed her, but now the kiss was longer, more teasing. Carolyn's knees would go so weak, she felt she would fall if he wasn't holding her. Bill would softly laugh again; he knew exactly what she wanted. One night, with a silvery little shudder, she said, "You think you are funny, don't you?" but she had a big smile on her face. "Who, me?" Bill's face was all innocence, but he whistled as he walked away.

That night when he got to the company, the normally sober and serious Bill Compton whistled a happy tune all night. Gilda, his secretary, stared at him. She was twenty eight when she was turned about three years ago. "I guess it must be love." she laughed, and her co-workers laughed with her.

By Labor Day, Carolyn knew for a fact that she was in love with Bill. But before she told him so, she had one more thing to do. That night, they sat on the back porch swing watching the fireworks light up the air. Carolyn reached into her pocket and gave something to Bill. It was the locket that Aunt Maggie had given her so many years before.

Bill was astonished when he saw what was in her hand. "Where did you get this?" he said huskily. His dark eyes filled with blood red tears. Carolyn told him the story of the locket and her dreams of Caroline and him. She told him how Caroline felt the day he disappeared, and how she was present with his wife at his grave for years as she grieved for him. She related how Caroline came to her at Chris's gave after his death, and how her presence comforted her. She told him how the dream terrified her the morning that Chris left for Iraq. The memory of her terror still haunted her as she saw the blackness behind the cabin door. She told him how she fell in love with him as a teenager, and what Caroline said to her the night she and Bill first met.

Carolyn was anxious. "Are you angry with me for not showing you this before?" she asked. "How could I ever be angry with you. You tried to warn me. That was the night Lorena turned me. I though I heard a woman calling out to me, but when I turned no one was there. I am so glad you showed this to me, Carolyn, you have given me a great gift."

When she asked him to explain, Bill went on. "Caroline and I quarreled the morning I left for Shreveport. I thought she hated me for Lee's death and how hard our life had become. That thought haunted me for years. Now I know she loved me. She brought you to me." he said as he pulled her close in his arms.

Carolyn told Bill that she loved him, and he said he loved her too. She stood up, took his hand and led him upstairs to her bed. They undressed each other slowly then lay down on the bed together. Then they made love. Carolyn would remember that night for the rest of her life.

At first Bill caressed her so gently, it was if he thought she would break like a precious glass ornament. Then he could no longer hold himself back; she didn't want him to. As they made love, it was like it was the first time for them both; every movement seemed so brand new. Suddenly they were in each others' mind. Neither of them were telepathic, but they knew exactly what the other was thinking and feeling. They didn't have to ask what the other wanted, they were inside each other's skin and could feel every caress as they touched each other. The sensation was more erotic than anything either of them felt before

But most amazing was how they knew each others' mind. It was like a psychic bond had formed between them. Bill could feel how clean and good Carolyn's mind was. There was no deceit, no lies, no greed. He felt only love her love for him, and it made him feel humble.

Carolyn saw into Bill's mind too. She saw all the good and the bad things he had done over the long years. She saw his life as a human, and then later as a vampire. She saw and felt his horror as Lorena, his maker, killed him and turned him into a vampire like herself. She saw the loneliness and desperation of the years that followed. She saw how much he loved Sookie, but she saw his lies and deceit too. She felt the terrible pain he felt when he lost Sookie and his deep depression after his bond to her was broken. Finally she saw the people he had killed, human and vampire alike. Some by accident, some by design. She saw it all, but she didn't judge him; she accepted it all. He was Bill, the man she loved, and the man who loved her deeply.

Bill was shaken by her love and acceptance of him. He had expected her to turn away in disgust. She didn't, and he loved her all the more for it.

Bill slightly shifted above her; his fangs were fully extended, and Carolyn could see the need in his eyes. Without a word, she moved her head slightly, and with a hand, brought his lips to her throat. Bill bit gently, deeply, but he would only allow himself to take a few precious drops of sweet spicy blood. His bite didn't hurt at all; instead an exquisite sensation of pleasure rippled through her as she called out his name, begging him not to stop.

Bill shifted again above her, and without thinking, she reached up and bit his shoulder hard. Her teeth broke his skin and hot sweet blood filled her mouth; his blood tasted like a spiced, honeyed wine she once drank. She was careful and took only a a little of his blood into her.

When she bit him, Bill convulsed, and Carolyn rode his orgasm like a wave; it felt white hot and so alive. She shuddered and convulsed too as her body greedily took him in. Afterward they lay side by side facing each other. Carolyn's fingertips traced Bill's face and his lips; she couldn't believe he was there beside her. She touched his shoulder where she bit him, but there was no mark anywhere. His vampire blood had healed his wound quickly. Bill turned her so that her back was to him, and he cradled her body with his. He ran his hand down her belly touching the spot over her womb. An electric shock ran through his fingers and up his arm.

By now Carolyn was sleeping, her soft steady breathing filled the room. Bill couldn't sleep even if he wanted to; he kept thinking about what just happened: while he and Carolyn made love together, Bill felt almost human again. He could feel his heart beating as blood rushed through his veins; and he could feel the sensation of air in his lungs. Although cool now, his body was so hot before he was sweating. He thought how it felt when he came inside her; he felt more alive than he ever had in all his years as a vampire.

He touched her belly again, and the same electric feeling coursed through his hand. As his body finally relaxed beside the woman he loved, Bill wondered what it all meant.

5


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Carolyn awoke to the sound of her clock radio going off at seven. She had only a few hours of sleep, but she felt fully awake and raring to go. Today she and her staff were scheduled to rearrange several book sections and create the new displays for the fall season. This was a task that she always loved; it allowed her creative talents to come to the fore. She also had to reply to a publishing agent who was trying to arrange a book signing tour for a one of his newest young authors in some of the smaller bookshop venues though out the south.

Carolyn was very excited about this. If she was successful in arranging a date for the book signing, it would be the first time that Delong's Book Nook ever hosted such an event. Aunt Maggie had thought the store was too small, and when she owned it, she was right.. Once Carolyn bought the bookstore, she remodeled the shop and made more room in the front by taking down a wall that separated a small work room off the main floor. There should be plenty of room for the signing now.

As she showered she thought about the lovemaking from the night before; it had been long, intense and very vigorous. Her mouth and her skin held a memory of Bill's touch and her lower body was sore. But it felt so good; it was the kind of soreness a woman welcomes. She remembered his scent and the memory of their bodies so hot and slick with sweat as they lay side by side afterward came to mind; then she remembered how his skin cooled to its usual temperature later. She knew Bill didn't need to breath, nevertheless, she felt his breath hot and rasping against her skin; it excited her. She heard his heart beating loud and fast. Since Bill was a vampire, she hadn't known what to expect, but in that way Bill felt no different than any other man, and she liked it.

She thought of the incredible psychic bond they shared as they made love and how they knew exactly what the other felt as if they were inside each others skin. She remembered the intensity of Bill's love for her and she was amazed by it. The psychic connection they shared was a brand new experience for her; she never felt it before, not even with Chris. She hoped it would happen again. As she mused, she wondered if it may have something to do with her own psychic abilities.

While they were joined together, she knew from Bill's mind that he had never shared that kind of a bond before, even with Sookie. The blood bond he had with Sookie was very different. Sookies' gift made her own psychic abilities much stronger than Carolyn's, and since she was a natural telepath, Carolyn wondered why Bill and she never bonded that way. She didn't know the answer, but Carolyn was glad for it.

She didn't expect to see Bill for a few days. His business was really taking off and he had to hire more staff to keep up with the new incoming orders for his security software. Bill had recently hired two salesmen and was scheduled to fly to Orlando, Florida with them both. It was a two night business conference for members of the supernatural community. Bill didn't have time to rent a booth, but he hoped to have the opportunity to show off his new company's products and demonstrate his software. As a business owner herself, Carolyn knew exactly how he felt.

That evening Gwen Steiner called and asked Carolyn to come over. She had just arrived back in town and said she had something important to tell her. When Carolyn arrived, she found Sharon there. Gwen's face was swollen and black and blue. Their were cuts and contusions all over her face and her body. When she saw Carolyn at the door, Gwen started to cry. "I found out what Tony did, and I left him. I told him I want a divorce!" she said.

"Did he do this to you?" Carolyn asked, and Gwen nodded. She told Carolyn that she knew Sharon had told her about her parents and her brother, Dan.

"Tony kept talking about moving to New Orleans permanently, and I only found out yesterday what Frank did to you. He came by Tony's parents house, and I heard them talking out back. Tony had wanted Frank to turn him into a werewolf. He was supposed to do it at the last full moon, but he never showed and Tony was angry with him. My God, Carolyn, I am so sorry! Frank saw you before in the bookstore and wanted you.

He wanted to turn you into a werewolf and mate with you. He knew that Tony and I knew you, so he arranged for us to introduce you as payment for doing what Tony wanted. I swear I didn't know. Last night, Frank told him how some vamp saved you before he could do it. He said that he since he couldn't have you, he would never turn Tony now, and the two were yelling at each other. I confronted the two of them, and they just both laughed at me.

I told Frank I was leaving him and he beat me. I think he would have killed me if his father and mother hadn't intervened. I couldn't tell them what their son had done; they don't know about my family, and they never would have believed me. So I packed my bags and left. I drove non-stop til I got home.

This morning Tony called and cursed me. He never talked to me that way before. He said he was happy I was gone, he just married me so he could get close my family. He knew they werewolves, and he wanted to be one too. Neither my parents or Dan would turn him, so he took matters into his own hands."

Gwen was crying and kept apologizing to Carolyn as she related this story. Carolyn had never really liked Tony. He was the town romeo and he cheated on Gwen all the time, yet her friend loved her husband so much, she just put with it. Carolyn knew instinctively that Gwen had not known about Tony's bargain with Frank. She shuddered as she thought about almost happened to her what happened that night. Now she wished Bill had killed Frank. She knew if she told Bill what had happened, Frank and Tony too would pay with their lives..

She and Sharon held their friend tight. "Tony may try to hurt you again. You are not staying here, are you?" Carolyn in a frightened voice. "No, she is going to stay with Al and me for a while" Sharon replied. Carolyn helped the two other women pack a few bags, then Gwen left with Sharon.

Later that night, Mel visited Carolyn at home. She told her sister about last night with Bill. She said that the two of them loved each other. Mel was happy. She said she and Justin knew Carolyn and Bill belonged together.

Then Carolyn also told her about Tony and Frank. It was all Mel could do to hide her rage, and she left quickly. She didn't tell Carolyn, but she intended to make sure that she and Justin paid a visit to Tony and Frank. Sooner or later they would find both of them, and neither one would live to ever try to harm her sister again.

Later as she just got into bed, Bill called, and Carolyn answered the phone on the night stand beside the bed. It was about midnight, and Bill was taking a break; he just wanted to hear her voice. After a few minutes he said he had to get back, but he asked her what she was wearing. For some reason, she had put on a sexy red teddy, she knew Bill would like. Carolyn described it in detail to him; Bill gave a seductive whistle and told her to imagine him there with her loving her; then laughed as he hung up the phone. As she fell asleep, Carolyn did just that.

Bill arrived back in Bon Temps about 3:30 Thursday morning, but he couldn't wait to see Carolyn. She had given him a key, and he let himself into her house around four. He knew she would be sleeping and didn't want to wake her. He undressed silently and slid under the covers beside her. He just wanted to hold her in his arms for a while before he went home to rest. Carolyn was lying facing away from him, and Bill curled up behind her, and pulled her close.

As he placed his arm over her body, Carolyn whispered "Bill." in her sleep. Bill knew that she was dreaming of him, and the thought thoroughly intoxicated him. Still he was careful not to wake her. All of a sudden he felt her in his mind again. She was still sleeping, but her thoughts of him were so clear. He knew that Carolyn loved him, but tonight he actually saw how she saw him in her mind. In her mind, he was just a man; he wasn't a vampire, or some fearful creature of the night. Bill reveled in the bond, and wondered about it. He never knew such a thing could exist; it felt deeper and more intensely intimate than the blood bond he felt with Sookie.

Still sleeping, Carolyn turned toward him and nestled close to him. Her curly blonde hair tickled his chin. He inhaled her scent deeply. She smelled like orange blossoms and spice like always. Carolyn softly said his name again in her sleep and placed her arm around him and hugged him to her as if holding him was the most natural thing in the world. Bill could feel her soft even breath against his chest He was fully aroused now, and he wanted her so much, but he knew from her mind how tired her body was from hard work the past two days. He lay still for more than an hour holding her, afraid to move and disturb her rest. Before dawn, he gently extracted himself and went home. In the morning when she woke up, Carolyn knew Bill had been there. She could smell his delicious spicy scent on the pillow she was hugging close to her body.

On Saturday night, they decided to stay in at Bill's house for the night. Bill had ordered some food that he knew she liked and made sure that he filled himself up with plenty of True Blood before she arrived. Carolyn had been in Bill's house before, but she had only been downstairs in the living room and bathroom. Tonight, she wanted to explore. That wasn't exactly what Bill had in mind for the evening, but he showed her around anyway.

When Bill first returned to Bon Temps,he had some renovations done to the house. The house was re-wired and new plumbing had been put in. The so-called kitchen barely had enough room for a microwave, refrigerator and a sink, but he was particularly proud of his new bathroom with the big tub in the center of the room. He hoped to enjoy it tonight with Carolyn. His bedroom had been fixed up with a modern bed and other appointments, Carolyn liked the bedroom, even though she knew he didn't actually sleep there at night.

As they went through the other rooms, she noticed that a few of them had been repainted, but there was still much to be be done to make the house truly livable again. She talked to him about the possibility of restoring the house to what it once was in its better days. Bill was excited about the idea and wanted to show her around more.

As they walked through the rooms upstairs, Carolyn looked into closets and old trunks, and found many old toys and tools. She was able to tell Bill exactly to whom these items had belonged. As she touched the items, she told him stories about his children and his descendants who had lived in the house long after he disappeared. She was even able to point out the different beds that his own children and grandchildren had been born in. Her descriptions were so vivid that to Bill it was like watching an old home movie. It gave him a chance to know the family he never met. It made him part of his family again.

In the attic, Carolyn found an old trunk filled with men and women's clothing from different eras. She was able to pick out a the dresses that she knew belonged to Caroline, including a ball gown she wore shortly after he started courting her. She found some old pieces of jewelry Bill had given to Caroline both before and after they were married. Then she identified clothing that belonged to his parents, his sister, Sarah, and even Thomas and Sarah Isabelle, his children. When Carolyn held up little Lee's tiny baby clothes, Bill felt like his heart would break. Bill remembered them all and he began to understand the extent of Carolyn's gift.

In the corner of the attic was a trunk with a broken rusty old lock. Carolyn was drawn towards it, and she raised the lid. The trunk seemed to be filled with old books;, but when Carolyn touched them, she jumped back, her eyes were wide with horror. Bill moved the moldy old tomes and underneath he found iron manacles and chains. Underneath them was a old riding crop with dried blood on it and what look like a dirty white sheet. As he pulled the sheet out he could see that holes hand been cut out as if someone had worn it over their head.

Carolyn touched it gingerly and then turned to looked at Bill with and misery in her eyes. "It belonged to your son, Thomas." she said. "He wore it the night he and some friends killed a black family in a cabin back in the woods. Thomas was about forty then, and he was a night rider. He was angry at the man who would not work for the small pittance he was willing to pay him. The man's wife tried to stop them, and they killed her and the children too."

Bill felt sick when he heard what Carolyn told him. Two years ago, he had found an old burned downed cabin that was once lived in by slaves owned by his father. Inside the charred hulk, he found the bones of a man and a woman and two small children. Their skulls had been crushed and the bones were partially burned. He now knew that his son Thomas was responsible. He had become a member of the Klu Klux Klan. Bill had hated slavery himself and fought in the war that ended it, but his son made a mockery of his sacrifice. He was no better than most of the men Bill grew up with. That thought made Bill angry, but mostly it made him sad.

Carolyn couldn't wait to get out of the attic and back down in the living room. Soon the delivery man arrived with her dinner, so they sat down at the dining room table. Bill asked her to tell him about Caroline as she ate. He wanted to know what happened to her after he disappeared. "Did she think I had abandoned her?" he asked. Carolyn had only relayed a little bit about the dream when she told Bill about the locket. She knew that Bill needed to know more; he needed closure from his grief over the loss of Caroline and his family. They were taken from him when Lorena killed and turned him; he never got the chance to tell them goodbye. Lorena had threatened to kill all of his family one by one in front of him if he ever tried to go back. Carolyn knew that by telling him all she knew about Caroline, she could finally bring Bill peace. It was a gift she would not deny him.

Carolyn replied. "No, Bill. Just like everyone else, she thought you must have been swept away by the flooded river. Live was hard for her afterward, she grieved for you until the day she died. She felt guilty for your death. She felt that God was punishing her for what she did."

"Why would she feel like that? She had nothing to feel guilty about. She was the most gentle and loving woman Iever knew." Bill stated firmly.

"When you were away at war, Caroline was so lonely and terrified that you would be killed. Every time the name some unfortunate soul who had been killed or wounded was posted in town, she would get down on her knees and thank God that it wasn't you. As the war dragged on she often went for months where she didn't hear from you. That that worried and terrified her even more. She began to make these little bargains with God: if he spared you,she would go to church every Sunday or become a better person, just things like that. But soon she began to ask God to take someone else in your place, and she would name men who were your neighbors or friends.

If a man she had named was killed or wounded, she felt guilty. It happened so often, she began to feel that she was as responsible for that man's death as the soldier who had actually killed him. But she still couldn't stop asking God to take someone other than you. Things got so bad that she couldn't bring herself to be in the same room with the family or friends of a man who had been killed or wounded because she thought they would know what she had done. Her guilty conscience was eating her up inside, and she prayed to God for forgiveness. When you finally came home, she thought her prayers had been answered, and she was so happy. But you seemed distant and strange at first. Almost as if you didn't want to be there with her, and that hurt her even more. " Carolyn continued.

Bill remembered how he felt when he came home. He wanted to pick right back up with his life and family, but he just couldn't. He kept remembering the men who didn't come back, yet he did, and he asked God to let him know why that was. There were nights when horrible nightmares overcame him. His mind would be filled with the sounds of guns and the screams of his comrades as they were wounded or dying. He felt guilty that he had survived.

Sometimes the nightmare was so real, he felt that he was back in battle again as the loud sound cannon fire, rifle shots and men screaming and cursing filled his mind. He could smell gun powder and blood and the odor of death. He would wake up screaming in horror and fear. Today, Bill knew he had been suffering from post traumatic stress from the war, but back then no man would even think of such a thing, let alone trying to talk to a stranger to get help for his mental anguish. So he dealt with it the best way he could.

Caroline was patient, and she would hold him close until he was calm. It took more than a month for him to be a husband to her again. Caroline got pregnant right away. Life was so hard back then, and Caroline's pregnancy wasn't easy. She was thin and malnourished and nearly lost the baby at four months. When Lee was born, the delivery was so hard, Bill thought he would lose them both. They both survived the birth, but little Lee died a year later of pneumonia.

Carolyn continued. "When baby Lee was born, Caroline thought for sure God had forgiven her, even though she still felt guilty. But when your son died, she felt that God had abandoned her. That he was punishing her for her sins. She fell into a deep depression. That's why she quarreled so often with you, Bill. Later when she thought you died, it was more of the same. She was sick, and she needed mental help. Today a good psychologist would have easily recognized her symptoms and be able to treat her effectively."

Bill said, "I knew she was hurting when Lee died. I tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Before we were married, Caroline was used to all the finer things in life. She could have easily married someone with great equal wealth, but I was her choice, and I was honored to have her. I loved her so much. Our family was fairly prosperous, but we not nearly as well offhas the Hollidays. He father didn't really want us to marry, because he felt our family was beneath them. Caroline insisted, and he finally gave us his blessing.

After the war, crops were bad for years. There was little money, and we had to fight with carpetbaggers to stop them from stealing our land. I felt like a failure. I felt like I should have been able to provide for her and my family better. Everyone in Bon Temps was in the same boat, but I didn't want Caroline to have to work so hard after the life she was used to. After Lee died, we quarreled often. I felt that sometimes she hated me and blamed me for Lee's death. If I had been a better husband and provider maybe he wouldn't have died." He said.

"She never blamed you once for his death, and she was sorry she quarreled with you. It was the only way she could vent her feelings." Carolyn said. "After your funeral, she would go to the cemetery and talk to you. She talked to you about the children and the events of the day. But she was so lonely and sad. I think that was when she first felt me there with her.

Somehow she knew I was there even though she couldn't see me. As she talked to you, she also talked to me. She poured out all of her feelings about you and her life. She was able to talk about everything. No one was there to tell her to stop. I know being able to talk to me helped her. She drew support and comfort from me, I know it. She found peace of mind long before she died, even though she still grieved for you. I helped her just like she helped me after Chris died. I don't know how I would have gotten through that period without her."

Bill was curious about Carolyn's story. He believed it all, but he wondered why it happened. "Why do you think you two connected with each other?" he asked.

"The night you and I met at Justin's bar, Caroline talked to me for the first time. She was so happy, Bill. I asked her why she contacted me, and what she wanted me to do. She told me, I had contacted her, not the other way around. But you know what, Bill. I think she was wrong. I think we were both in need, and somehow we connected to each other over time and space. It sounds fantastic, but that's what I believe now.

I was still an emotional wreck when I first had the dream. I was undergoing therapy, but I still thought my parents hated me, and abandoned me. I loved Aunt Maggie, and she loved me, but it wasn't the same. I knew my father wished that I was the one that disappeared, not Melanie. I heard him say so, and I felt like he blamed me somehow for her disappearance.

Of course, I know better now, but back then I was so mixed up. As I think back on it now, having the dream of Caroline and you all those years, probably helped me more than any therapist could. Just as her presence helped me more than the grief counselors did after Chris died. I don't know why, but Caroline and I were destined to be there for each other." Carolyn said.

Bill knew only a little about Carolyn's history. He could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke about her father. He was determined to find out more about that later. Bill didn't know if Carolyn would ever know the answer to her mystery.. He only knew that during his long life, two very different woman with a similar name loved him, and he loved them in return.

Tonight, he was with Carolyn, the woman he loved more than life now. She was the one he he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and for him that was answer enough. He picked Carolyn up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. For hours he made sweet tender love to her.

7


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two nights after they found out what Tony Steiner and Frank Kelly had done, Mel and Justin found Tony at his house. Justin believed Tony would return home for his things, so he had several shifters he knew watch the house during the day. He and Mel watched it at night.

The old, three story colonial was located on an old dirt road outside of Bon Temps. There were only a few houses nearby; all of them were hidden behind dense stands of trees. A Rider Moving Van was sitting in the driveway. It was loaded with furniture, several TVs and other household goods. Tony had stripped the house clean. Mel knew that Gwen was staying over at a friend's house, and it was unlikely that she knew what Tony was doing.

After they watched the house for about thirty minutes, Tony came out the front door carrying a suitcase. He slammed the door shut, but he turned and smashed in both windows on either side of the door with a beer bottle he was holding in his other hand. He was drunk, and he laughed out loud as he threw the suitcase onto the passenger seat. Before he could climb in the van, Tony became aware that he wasn't alone.

About ten feet away from him stood a man and a woman. He could see them clearly; they were standing in a circle of light cast by a spotlight high on the side of the house. The man was short, no more than 5'6'' with hair as dark as the night. The woman with him was beautiful with short, auburn hair. She looked no more than 5'1''. They were both staring at him with loathing in their eyes. They looked familiar to Tony.

Suddenly Tony recognized them both from the Chamber of Commerce Dinner Dance. They sat a few tables away with another tall, dark haired man. Carolyn Donovan knew them all and had greeted them warmly in the lobby. He hadn't paid much attention to them that night, but now in the spotlight, the two looked so pale and white and deadly.

The woman smiled at him, but it wasn't a friendly smile; she had sharp white fangs, and she hissed a curse at him. The hair on the nape of Tony's neck stood up; a tingle of fear started crawling up his spine. He knew these two meant to kill him, and he started to run. He didn't make it two feet before Justin got to him and quickly snapped his neck.

The two vampires put Tony's body in the back of the van and drove it deep into the bayous. The vehicle was idling on the bank of a river that flowed into the swamp when Mel got out of the driver's seat. The gear shift was in drive, and the driver side door was left wide open. Together she and Justin easily pushed the van into the water. They stood there and watched as it slowly sank. They knew that before long the gators would get to his body; not much would be left of Tony Steiner when they were done. Tomorrow night they would deal with Frank Kelly.

The next night was Friday. Mel and Justin sat in their car outside a were bar in Baton Rouge. They didn't wait long. Frank Kelly pulled up in his SUV and parked out in back. Frank never knew what hit him when he was knocked to the ground unconscious.

He woke up an hour later somewhere out in the boondocks He didn't recognize where he was, but the stink of rotting carrion and the smoke from a wood fire nearby burned his eyes. The hair on his thick arms and neck stood straight up like sentinels; Frank knew he was in danger, and he began to growl.

He sat up and shook his head to clear the fog in it. In front of him, a small woman was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed in the lotus position. The night was rather cool, but she wore only a light tee shirt and jeans. She was patiently waiting for him to wake up. About twenty feet away, he saw a small man with black hair; he was dressed lightly too. The man was intently watching the two of them. He was holding what looked like a gasoline can in his hands.

Frank snarled as he rose to his full height. He looked fiercely at the small woman as she stood up too. His face was enough to make most people tremble, but the woman showed no fear. When she looked at him, he could see a challenge shining out of light blue eyes that were as cold as ice in the full moonlight. She never said a word to him, but her face was grim and determined. Suddenly the little woman came at him fast; she slapped his face several times with an open hand hard enough to draw blood. She whirled and kicked him hard several times in the chest and he fell backward grunting. Now Frank was angry.

The woman moved like a whirling dervish as she punched him hard with a closed fist and kicked him some more. She moved so fast, he couldn't see her move. Each blow she landed felt like a sledge hammer. He couldn't believe such a small thing could pack such a powerful punch. Carolyn knocked several of Frank's teeth out. His lips were split and puffy; his face was a bloody mess. Several ribs cracked where she kicked him.

Frank fought back, but he only landed a few minor blows. He knew from her speed and her pale cool skin that she was a vampire. Curiously he wasn't afraid, only angry. He arrogantly thought to himself, "Surely this little piece of fluff doesn't think she can take me?" That was his big mistake.

Justin watched with pride as his wife dealt with the big were. He wanted to handle the were himself, but Mel insisted that he let her do it. Justin knew better than to resist her; this was something she needed to do for Carolyn, and for herself. He knew Mel was thinking of Cedric, and in her mind, she was paying him and his kind back for all terrible things that were done to her when she was turned.

Justin also knew Mel was more than capable of handling herself. The two of them had fought side by side several many times before the Great Reveal whenever humans discovered their secret and tried to kill them. Mel was small, but she fought like a great warrior when aroused.

Justin had no sympathy for Frank Kelly. He and Mel had many friends in the shifter community including several werewolves. Most of the them were decent folk, but Kelly was not. He was the type that took what he wanted, regardless of who or what got hurt in the bargain. He had tried to attack Carolyn and turn her into a werewolf; he also planned to rape her. Justin thought these actions were unforgivable. He knew if Frank Kelly got away with it this time, he would do it again and again.

When Frank realized he was losing, he tried to change into his wolf form. Justin moved in close ready to kill him if necessary. Before Frank could change, Mel tore into him with claws that had become like razor sharp knives. He was cut to ribbons before she finally ended his despicable life. When she realized Frank was dead, Mel stood hunched over shaking as her rage slowly subsided. Justin poured the can of gasoline over Frank's body and lit a match. The two watched as his body burned then turned and flew off into the night.

The following night, Justin told Bill what they had done, but he didn't give the details. Bill let Carolyn know that both men were dead. Carolyn felt sorry for Gwen, but not Frank or Tony. She would never forgive what they planned to do. In a few weeks, Tony's parents contacted Gwen, but she could truthfully say she didn't know what happened to her husband after he stole everything that wasn't nailed down in their home. Tony Steiner was eventually listed as a missing person, but he was never found.

For Carolyn, the next few weeks passed quickly. It was a busy time filled with family and friends. Ramona and Brad met Bill. Although unsure at first, they finally decided they liked him. A date for the book signing was set for the day after Holloween, and Carolyn decided to take four weeks vacation; she hadn't hadn't taken any time off since Chris' funeral more than a year before. Her assistant, Wendy, had been with the store for years, and she was capable of running the store on her own. Carolyn said she would check in with her from time to time, but she knew Wendy would do a good job.

During the daytime, Carolyn spent most of her time at Bill's house dealing with contractors of all sorts or looking for antiques and good replicas of furniture in vogue at the time Bill was alive. He had taken Carolyn's suggestion and wanted to restore his old family home to the way it once was. The renovations were moving along nicely. This time, of course, the kitchen would be big and modern, just the way Carolyn liked it. She slept at Bill's most nights too, except when he was away on business.

During that period, Carolyn met Sookie Stackhouse for the first time. Bill had taken her to Merlotte's Bar after a date. The two made a handsome couple as they walked in the door: Bill was tall and dark and handsome; Carolyn was tall and blonde and beautiful. The way Bill was touching Carolyn made Sookie smile. She knew that look before, and could tell that Bill was in love with the woman beside him Still and all, she wanted to check Carolyn out for herself.

Sookie wasn't working that night, but she was waiting for Sam to go home with her. It was late September. and she was well into her sixth month. Sookie was happy and positively glowing. She was the picture of what a pregnant woman should look like. To Carolyn and Bill, she looked like a woman in love.

Bill slid into the booth beside Carolyn. When the waitress came over, he ordered a True Blood for himself and a glass of white wine for Carolyn. Sookie brought the drinks over to their table herself. Bill smiled and asked her to sit with them. After she took a seat across from them, Bill said said, "Sookie, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Carolyn Donovan. Carolyn, this is Sookie." Sookie smiled broadly at the two of them and said "Pleased to meet you, Carolyn. I heard you were dating, Bill, but I never guessed she was so pretty. Why didn't you introduce us before?'

Carolyn's guard was up; she was a little nervous. She was fully prepared to hate the woman who had broken Bill's heart. Within in minutes, she found herself liking Sookie instead. Her friendliness was genuine and her smile was infectious. Soon Carolyn's reservations were gone. In a very short time, Sookie, Bill and Carolyn were chatting like old friends.

Bill left the table for a few minutes to talk to Sam at the bar. Sookie was curious about Carolyn and wanted to know more about the woman who had captured her old lover's heart. So she did what comes naturally to her: she tried to read Carolyn's mind. She was very surprised that she couldn't tell what Carolyn was thinking. All she could hear was a soft pleasant buzz. Carolyn felt Sookie's mind probe and knew immediately what she was trying to do. Mentally she sent back the message, "That's not very polite, Sookie. If you want to know something, just ask." but she had a smile on her face.

"With a sheepish smile on her own face, Sookie said out loud. "Sorry, Carolyn. Sometimes, I just can't help it. What are you? Are you a telepath too?"

'No, but I am a psychic. Perhaps someday, I will tell you about my own gift." Carolyn replied. At that moment Bill came back and held out his arm to Carolyn; he was ready to leave. As she stood up, Carolyn invited Sookie over to Bill's the next afternoon for lunch, and Sookie accepted without hesitation. Sookie hugged Bill and said. "She's a keeper, Bill. Don't let her get away."

"I won't; Sookie. You can be sure of that." Bill smiled right back, and the two of them laughed. Bill was relieved that the two women seemed to like each other. He had loved Sookie once, and a part of him stilled cared for her. Besides, she and Sam were neighbors, and both he and Carolyn would be bound to run into them from time to time. He wanted Carolyn and Sookie to get along if possible, but Carolyn would always come first to him.

While Carolyn worked on Bill's house during the day with the contractors, Sookie became a regular visitor. She visited Sookie in return. The two women found they had many things in common; they both shared a love of music, books and cooking, and best of all they loved to shop. They truly liked each other, so It was natural for them to become friends.

Carolyn helped Sookie pick out baby things. She helped Sookie paint and decorate the nursery in the small room across from their bedroom. Sookie liked to accompany Carolyn as they went to Home Depot for paint or wallpaper. They scavenged through antiques stores around the area trying to find just the right piece of furniture for this room or that. They were in seventh heaven as they animatedly discussed carpeting, drapery, furnishings and color schemes. These were subjects that bored Bill and Sam to death. The two women were glad to have someone to share these tasks.

Both Sharon and Gwen had to work during the day, and Carolyn found Sookie's help invaluable. She had a natural eye for color and an innate sense of good taste. The two blonde women, one short and one tall, became a familiar couple around Bon Temps and Clarice.

By the first week of October, things were going from bad to worse in the vampire community. Although nothing was ever reported on television or in the newspapers, all over the country younger vamps became more brazen in their attacks against their kings and queens. Property was being destroyed right and left, and many vampires were being killed or wounded. The old monarchs were besieged on many fronts. Many of their minions and supporters deserted them.

The rebels were trying to force the remaining monarchies to accept a vote on the status of vampire rights, and they wanted it soon. If the vote was taken and the older vamps didn't accept the outcome, the younger vamps were prepared to stage a bloody war to the death. Bill knew he and Justin would have to fight too.

Behind the scenes, both Bill and Justin funneled millions of dollars to rebels all over the country. The rebels were winning in many states. Some of the weaker kings and queens had already left the States or were overthrown by rebel attacks. To save their own lives, they were forced to leave and pledge to never return. Older vampires who couldn't adjust were leaving the country in droves for Europe. Some of them headed to Area Five in Louisiana.

By that time, the strongest king in the U.S. was Felipe de Castro, but even he had to pull his resources back to Nevada to protect his kingdom there. De Castro's departure left Louisiana to fend for itself. Eric Northman decided to take matters into his own hands, at least in Area Five. He didn't particularly want to be a king, but he believed in the system of government that he had lived under for more than a thousand years. He would fight to the death to keep it alive. He decided to put pressure on the vamps in his area.

Bill and Justin knew that they were all in danger. They wanted Mel and Carolyn to go away for a while, but both women said no. Mel was determined to fight along side of her husband if need be. Besides, she reasoned, as a vampire, she had a stake in the outcome too. Carolyn refused to leave also; she didn't want to leave Bill's side. Bill argued with her repeatedly, but Carolyn could be as stubborn as a mule when she wanted, so she stayed.

With no one left to control Eric, Bill knew that both he and Sookie were in particular danger from his old nemesis. There were more rumors about how strange and erratic Eric was behaving. That made Bill nervous; he took steps to insure his and Carolyn's safety. Justin did the same with Mel.

Bill made sure that Sam was aware of everything, and he assured Sam that he would come to his aid if anything happened to Sookie; he said Justin and Mel would help too. Sam had his own contacts and knew all about the coming storm, but he was glad that he could count on Bill and his friends. Some of the weres and shifters allied themselves with Bill, Justin and Sam. They were ready to fight on their side if a war broke out.

In mid October, on the Saturday night before she was scheduled to go back to work, Bill and Carolyn ended up at Jake's Place. The place was filed with humans, vampires, shifters and weres and the place was buzzing with talk. Sam and Sookie were there and invited Bill and Carolyn to sit with them. Justin and Mel joined them too.

Carolyn wasn't feeling well that night and almost asked to stay home. She had been feeling sort of funky all week; she was nauseous, tired and achy all over. She had lunch today with Sharon and Gwen at a new Thai restaurant in Clarice, and the food didn't agree with her. A few minutes after she got to Jake's, she excused herself, went into the ladies room and vomited into the commode.

She was in there so long that Sookie went after her. Carolyn was leaning over the sink rinsing her mouth out; her face was a little sweaty and clammy. She looked sort of greenish and pale. Sookie knew that look in an instant; she wore it herself a few months ago, and she was angry and hurt. "Who are you sleeping with besides Bill" she asked.

"What did you say?" Carolyn was astonished that Sookie would even think that. "You're pregnant!" Sookie accused. "I know by the look on your face. So who is the guy? Does Bill know?" Sookie continued furiously. She believed Carolyn was cheating on Bill. She felt devastated, like her new friend had not only betrayed Bill, but herself as well.

"Sookie, you are way out of line, here!" Carolyn flashed back. By now she was as angry as Sookie, but she turned back to the sink and threw up again. Then it hit her; she hadn't been paying much attention to her body. She had missed two periods, but she had missed periods befor; that was nothing new. She was tired a lot and her breasts were tender, but she had attributed that to very vigorous sex with Bill. They made love almost every night.

Her body felt like it did when she was carrying Chris' child. Still she thought she couldn't possibly be pregnant. Bill was the only man she had been with since Chris, and everyone knows that vampires can't get a woman pregnant; right? It just had to be the Thai food and the excitement from everything else that was going on in their lives right now.

Sookie started in again, but Carolyn said, "Sookie,I am not going to have this conversation with you! So just drop it!" As soon as she could she brushed past her friend and strode back into the bar.

Sookie tried to grab her arm, but Carolyn shook her off and continued walking. Sookie was right behind her; she knew how much Bill loved Carolyn and she was angry at the thought that she might have betrayed him. She was determined to get Carolyn to confess. After a few steps, both women stopped short. What they saw out front terrified them both.

Eric, Pam and two huge, ugly vamps who looked like mafia enforcers stood in the bar facing Bill, Justin and Mel. Eric was definitely agitated as he confronted them. The three younger vampires stood only a few feet away from the intruders, they were bristling with defiance.

As he looked up, Eric and saw Sookie and another woman as they walked slowly toward him. He sneered and said, "Can't stay away from me; can you, my lover? Perhaps, I'll do you a favor and take you back if you get rid of that thing in your belly." The words that came out of his mouth were harsh and arrogant, but his eyes had an almost pleading look.

"In your dreams, bloodsucker!" Sookie shot back; she spread her hands protectively over her stomach. She was afraid now; all thoughts of Carolyn were gone. Sam moved quickly to stand beside his wife and embraced her. "Shut up, you filthy bastard!" he said.

Eric didn't miss a beat. "Who's the tall, ugly blood bag beside you? "he continued. "She has Bill Compton's stink all over her. What's the matter, Bill; can't you do better?" He was referring to Carolyn of course. In a flash, Bill was in front of Carolyn. "She's mine!" Bill snarled at Eric.

"Well now, how interesting!" Eric leered. "Maybe if I'm feeling generous, I'll use her for a little while. When I get through with her, she'll crawl on the floor begging me to take her." Bill's fist slammed through the air at Eric, but the older vamp easily brushed it away. By now Justin and Mel moved behind Bill ready to fight. A couple of other vamps and weres in the bar moved and stood behind them too.

Eric gave a vicious smile; he had gotten the reaction he wanted from Bill. "So,that's how it is." he laughed nastily. "Enough of the fun. I came to tell you that I control Area Five now. I expect all my subjects to tithe twenty five percent of their earnings to me; that includes your slut, Bill. Failure to comply will result in steep reprisals. I need the money to fight the bloody upstarts who think they can change things."

"That's not going to happen, Eric It's time you and your kind are gone." Bill vowed forcefully. Justin and Mel and the other vamps in the bar echoed the same. Bill's defiance only made Eric smile wider, but the hatred in his eyes shown bright. "By the way, Bill; don't think that I have forgotten what you took from me. You took what was mine, and someday I will return the favor." Eric was looking directly at Carolyn when he said that, and she shuddered with revulsion.

"Leave her alone, Eric. She's pregnant." Sookie burst out. Then she put her hand up to her mouth and gasped. All eyes in the bar looked at her and then at Carolyn. Bill looked stunned at first, and then he smiled.

Eric laughed. "You are so pathetic, Bill. Do you let your slut sleep with humans? She won't when I take her." he growled.

"Carolyn is blood bonded with me, Eric. She is my mate; I will never let you take her." Bill shot back. Carolyn knew that the blood bond part wasn't exactly true, but she liked it when Bill said she was his mate. She always liked it when he claimed her.

"I'd rather die than let you touch me." Carolyn screamed at Eric from behind Bill. "Oh, don't worry; you will, but not before I have my fun." Eric sneered and leered like a nasty old lecher, but his eyes were demented and insane.

With vampire speed, Eric flew to Sookie's side and snatched her out of Sam's arms. With a maniacal laugh, he said, "My lover, I will take you too, by force if I have to. You belong to me, Sookie; you will always belong to me. You are mine!" Eric's hand brushed against her pregnant belly, and he snatched it away like it was burned. A look of disgust came over his face, and his eyes bored holes into her stomach

The look on Eric's face as he stared at her made Sookie quake with terror. She wasn't afraid for herself; she didn't think Eric would ever physically hurt her. She was afraid for the child she carried within her. It was Sam's son, and she knew without a doubt that if Eric took her, he would never let her child live. Sookie's legs turned to like jelly, and she slumped against Sam. Eric turned and arrogantly walked toward the door.

Sam's rage was uncontrollable now, he swiftly changed into a large ferocious bear. He charged Eric, but Bill got there before him primed to kill the evil monster that had just threatened Carolyn. It was no use; Pam and the enforcers jumped in front of their master; neither Bill nor Sam could get at him. With a mighty crash, the door broke in and ten other vamps swarmed through the entrance. Pam or Eric must have signaled them. They formed a ring around Eric and Pam.

Justin, Mel and another big vamp named Marcus moved to Bill, pulled him back and held him down. Several weres did the same with Sam. Justin said, "Don't take the bait, Bill. You're no good to Carolyn if you're dead." It was all the three of them could do to hold Bill back. Justin could not remember ever seeing Bill so strong and enraged before.

The two opposing camps stood there snarling and growling at each other; their jaws were snapping and foaming as bits of spittle flew from their mouths. The sound was loud and surreal; the smell of untempered blood lust and the stink of raging battle pheromones was so thick it was gagging. They were feral animals challenging the other to move. It was the most dreadful sight Carolyn had ever seen. After what seemed like eternity, Eric turned on his heel and walked out the door. His vamp protectors went with him. Bill and Sam were still struggling, but their comrades continued to hold them down.

"Now is not the time, Bill; we cannot fight Eric and his minions tonight; we are too weak now. But be ready my friend; our time will come soon." Justin said in a voice so cold and deadly it seemed that the air would freeze solid around them.

9


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After Eric and his gang left Jake's Place, everyone in the bar was in deep shock. For a few moments, they were all immobile as if rooted to the floor where they stood. The silence in the bar was deafening, only the sound of excited breathing could be heard from the humans and shifters. Then just as quickly as turning on a light switch, everyone started talking and cursing at once. The level of noise reached a crescendo, when Justin shouted. "Shut up!" They all turned and looked him, but his order had the desired effect. They all started to calm down.

Carolyn and Bill stood in the far corner of the room away from the others. They were staring into each others eyes. They were totally unaware of anyone else. Carolyn started to say, "Bill; what Sookie said...." But before she could finish, Bill pulled her close with one hand. He placed the other hand between them on her belly. The spot where he touched her tingled with a warm electric feeling. He whispered softly, "Shush now, love. It's all right. I know. I think I knew from the first night we made love. It's impossible; yet you carry my child inside you."

A sudden flash of understanding swept Carolyn. She knew that what she had denied only moments before was true. A tiny, precious life was growing inside her once more. It was Bill's child, and it was a miracle. "I love you, Bill" she said as tears of happiness spilled down her face. Bill's eyes glowed with joy as he embraced his mate. He didn't understand how this could happen, but he thought it was a miracle too.

"Look at those two; they are glowing." Mel said in an awed voice to Justin. She was right; a soft golden aura surrounded Bill and Carolyn; it shimmered in the semi-darkness of the bar. The sight of the embracing couple was so tender and private, the two vamps turned away. "However she got pregnant, it's clear that Bill has no problem with it." Justin said. Behind them someone coughed slightly, and with an embarrassed laugh said "Whatever those two are on, I sure want some of it."

Sookie wasn't impressed. For some reason, the sight of Bill and Carolyn embracing each other so tenderly caused a strong pang of jealousy in her heart. "She's been cheating on him. He should be furious with her, not holding her!" she whispered furiously to Sam.

"Sookie, it's none of your business. Look at them; can't you see how much they love each other. Whatever happened is between them alone." Sam said in an exasperated voice. Sam felt a pang jealousy too, but he smothered the emotion. He knew his wife well: she was a woman of deep passions. Once she loved someone, that love never totally died. She would always care for Bill Compton; he was her first love. Sam knew Sookie would always be jealous of any woman Bill loved; it was as if loving another woman meant that somehow Bill had loved her less.

Still Sam knew without a doubt that Sookie loved him now. She wanted to share the rest of her life with him and their family. Yet the thought of sharing even a small part of her heart with another man caused him pain. He also knew that if he loved Sookie, he would just have to accept this part of her. There was no question he would because Sam loved his wife deeply, he had since the day she applied for her job at his bar.

Justin and Mel walked toward Carolyn and Bill; the two had put their jackets on and were ready to leave. "Is Sookie right? Are you pregnant?" Mel incredulously asked her sister. "Yes, but she had no right to say so. Look, Mel, we will talk about this some other time. There are things that Bill and I need to discuss in private." Carolyn answered.

Before they could take a step, the strange vamp named Marcus came over to them. Bill looked at the new vamp very closely: there was something peculiar him, He seemed very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Marcus was a little taller and heftier than Bill with very pale golden blonde hair. He couldn't tell the color of his eyes'; they seemed to shift from blue to green to a brownish color in the darkness of the room.

His body seemed powerful and youthful, but the his eyes seemed ancient and old. Bill could remember every single being he had ever met since he was made vampire by Lorena. He knew he had never met Marcus before, but still the longer he looked at him the more familiar he seemed.

Marcus put his hand out to Bill. "I just want to congratulate you on your lady love; you picked the right mate." he said as he nodded toward Carolyn. Vampires didn't shake hands, so the action took Bill by surprise. Nevertheless, almost as if compelled, Bill clasped Marcus' hand with his own and gave it a firm shake. When their hands met, Bill felt a probing sensation as if his body was being scanned by some powerful medical device, but the felt no sense of danger. Marcus seem to inhale deeply; he gave an enigmatic smile. He turned to Carolyn and did the same thing. This time a look of disappointment briefly flickered over his face, but he smiled quickly as if to cover it up. "You are not one of us, but I deem you worthy." but he cryptically said.

Carolyn backed up into Bill's arms. She too did not feel a threat, but she didn't like what Marcus had done. "Please forgive my forwardness, Miss. Sometimes, I forget my manners." Marcus said, and in a flash he was gone.

"Wow! That was weird! Did he just figure out that I am not a vampire? I guess I should feel flattered that he thinks I am worthy." Carolyn said with a self-deprecating laugh. "Let's get out of here, Bill; before some other nutcase comes over."

On the way home, Bill was silent for a while; his mind seemed a million miles away, but Carolyn was curious. She asked, "Bill how did you know I was pregnant when I didn't even know myself?" Her heart skipped a beat, and she continued, "I know this looks bad, but I swear to God that I have never been with another man since Chris."

"Don't you think I know that, love." Bill soothed her. He reached over and took her hand in his. "You could not hide such a thing from me because of the bond we share." She knew he was referring to the psychic bond that they always shared during sex.

"Carolyn, for almost one hundred and forty years, my body has been dead. I have never taken a breath, I have never felt my heart beat, nor have I ever felt a pulse. I had long forgotten what it feels like to be alive, at least I did until I met you. For some strange reason, when we make love, my body is live again: My heart beats, and I feel blood flowing through my veins. I feel the need to breathe, and I sweat. God how you make me sweat! I am vampire, and none of those things should happen to me." Bill continued.

"You are human, so you can't understand how glorious such simple biological functions make me feel. At first, I thought it was just my imagination because I love you so much. But it happens ever time we couple; now I know it must be real. Somehow when we make love, my seed is alive. I believe you got pregnant that very first night." Bill replied.

Carolyn was astonished. "But why me, Bill? I just assumed all those reactions were normal for you, at least during sex. Do you mean that you never felt that way with a human woman before, not even with Sookie? I know you loved her." she asked.

"Yes, I loved Sookie very much, but alas no." he replied. "Carolyn, I want you to to see a friend of mine. She's a doctor named Amy Ludwig. All her patients are vamps or supernaturals of some type. I want to make sure everything is all right with you and the baby." He chuckled to himself, "Amy is not going to believe this."

"Let's don't get ahead of ourselves, Bill. We can both be wrong about this. Let's stop at Walgreen's and buy a home pregnancy test kit first. The store is open twenty four hours, and its on our way home." she replied. Bill liked the way she referred to his house as "home."

Around four thirty the next morning, Bill woke Carolyn up from her slumber, and they went into the bathroom together. Carolyn sat down on the commode while Bill took a seat on the edge of the tub nearby. Carolyn had taken a pregnancy test like this once before, so she knew exactly what to do. Still she read the instructions out loud to Bill. She did exactly as instructed, then laid the test strip carefully down on the back of the toilet to work. The two walked back into the bedroom. Carolyn sat on the bed, while Bill paced up and down.

Bill had set the timer on his stopwatch, but when the buzzer went off, he almost jumped out of his skin. They went back into the bathroom; Bill reached the strip first. He turned and his mouth split into a big grin "Look, Carolyn. It says "P R E G N A N T." Bill shouted. Then the sober, serious Bill Compton howled with joy like a maniac; he didn't care if the whole damn world heard him. He grabbed Carolyn, and they did a little dance around the bedroom. She was howling in joy right with him.

Bill went to his dresser and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small box and got down on one knee. He opened the box and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Carolyn?"he asked. "I was planning to wait until Christmas Eve to propose, but I don't think we should wait now, do you?" Carolyn happily said yes; she said she wanted to marry him as soon as they could.

That afternoon, Sookie sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking to the contractor. It was a Sunday, and his men were just putting the finishing touches on the new kitchen. After the contractor and his men left, there was a knock on the front door, and she heard a voice say, "Carolyn, its Sookie. Can we talk?

Carolyn went to the door and ask Sookie into the living room. She was angry and she wanted Sookie to know it."I thought you were my friend, Sookie. Why did you have to announce last night in front of everyone that I was pregnant? You had no right to do that." she said.

Sookie's face turned red, "I came over to apologize, but now that you mentioned it; whose baby is it, Carolyn. How could you betray Bill like that?"

"You are kidding me, right?" Carolyn responded. "I have never cheated on Bill. I am not the one who wants to jump in bed with any man who looks good in a tight pair of jeans, Sookie. It sounds like you are confusing me with yourself, and for your information, this baby is Bill's."

"That is impossible. I don't believe you. Don't tell me Bill is buying that lie." Sookie shot back. "By the way, I never cheated on Bill either."

"We're the sheets on your bed even cold before you invited Eric into your bed?" Carolyn nastily said. "What about that were guy, Quince, or whatever his name was? How many times did Bill find you groping Sam? When Bill saved you from the drainers, he blood bonded himself to you Sookie. Did you think he wouldn't know every time you leered at some guy with a hot ass?"

Sookie was red with anger. "Shut up, Carolyn!. Bill deceived me. He cheated on me. He even lied when he met me. He hurt me bad. You don't know what he did."

Carolyn was furious. "I know that it was Eric who arranged with the queen to have Bill meet and seduce you, Sookie. I know it was Eric who called Lorena and let her know where he was. I know Bill never once cheated on you with Lorena. He had no choice to go to her, or she would have killed you the moment she found out your name. I know she nearly tortured him to death, because he wouldn't tell her who you were. I know you saved him, but did you ever once really try to hear him out, or listen to his explanation. Hell, no! You started sleeping with Quinn, and then with Eric, the one who set you up in the first place. Yes, I know Eric tricked you into a blood bond and then into a "marriage."

"You say Bill hurt you bad; that's really rich, Sookie! I know it was killing Bill to know you were sleeping with Eric, and your boyfriend took great pains to rub it in Bill's face. I know Bill almost died trying to protect you from the fae, but when was so sick from silver poisoning, where were you? You were busy jumping right back into bed with Eric. Where was Eric that first night, Sookie. Why wasn't your big blonde, lover boy there? Did he send good, old Bill in his place, so he wouldn't get hurt?" Carolyn was yelling very loudly now.

"You are a liar!"Sookie raged. "I don't believe Bill ever told you any of this garbage. He's not that kind of a man."

?You are right about that. He didn't tell me; he didn't have to. We share a bond that is much deeper than any blood bond ever could be, Sookie. Bill knows everything about me, and I know everything about him." she said.

Carolyn held up her hand with the engagement ring on it. Sookie looked shocked. "Why did you really come here, Sookie? Did you think Bill would throw me out when he found out I was pregnant, or are you just simply jealous that he loves me?" Carolyn said.

From the look on Sookie's face, Carolyn knew she hit the jackpot. "Oh, my God; you are jealous! Go home, Sookie. Go home to your husband; you are no longer welcome here."

Sookie left Bill's house in a rage. "How dare she talk to me like that?" she thought. What Carolyn said really got to her. There was more truth in it than she wanted to admit.

When she got home, she saw her great grandfather, Niall. on the front porch. She hadn't seen him since the fae war. "Grandfather, its so good to see you!" Sookie exclaimed. She was so happy, she forgot all about Carolyn and Bill.

"I came to make sure that you were all right after last night." Niall said.

"How did you know about that?" Sookie questioned.

"I was there, but you would not have recognized me. I disguised myself as a vampire named Marcus. I have been around many times in disguise." he said. Niall went over to Sookie and patted her stomach. "How's my great-great grandson doing? He asked.

Sookie started to ask him how he knew it was a boy then stopped herself, of course, he would know that; she thought. "Why didn't you let me know you were here? As for the baby, he's doing fine. He will be born sometime in December. I hope you will come and visit us then." Sookie said.

"There are so many things going on in Faery right now. I couldn't risk letting anyone know I was here. Then her grandfather said. "You are happy now, aren't you Sookie? You know I wanted you to mate with Bill Compton. I thought you loved him, but I see now that I was wrong."

"I am happy with Sam, grandfather, but why Bill and not Eric? I thought you said he was a good man, and that he loved me." Sookie said.

'No, I never meant the Viking." Niall shuddered with disgust as he said that.

"If you mated with Bill, he would have given you a son, and he would have been a great fae prince. I would have taught him well." Niall replied.

Sookie didn't want her child to be a fae prince, but she was curious. "That won't happen now?" she asked.

"No, the shifter's blood makes that impossible" he said.

"I don't understand. Bill is a vampire. You know he can't get me pregnant, Grandfather." she said.

"Yes, he can under the right conditions. Bill Compton has strong fae blood in him too, Sookie. Although it goes back further than yours. The magic of fae blood is powerful thing, but it is not the fae blood alone that would created your child. It is true love that is the key. True love is needed to make his seed alive within you. Since you have a strong fae heritage, it was bound to happen if you loved each other enough. In fact, his mate carries his child now." Niall replied.

Sookie was stunned at that piece of news; Carolyn was telling the truth. 'Is Carolyn fae too?" she asked.

"No, she is not one of us, but she has a powerful magic of her own, and she loves him with her whole being. She is not fae, but she is worthy of him; that is enough." Niall said.

"Is Bill one of your blood line? Are we related by blood?" Sookie was fascinated by now.

"No, Bill is of Ael's bloodline. Ael was my last wife. She died in the last great fae war, but I loved her very much. Long before we met, Ael married a human named James Compton, I think it was about two hundred and fifty years ago. They had a son. She stopped loving James Compton and left him when her son was just a baby to return to Faery. I do not know why she left him, she would never discuss it with me. Of course she had to leave the child here; with his human blood, he could not prosper in Faery."

" I never knew the name of the man she married until after we saved you from Lochlan and Neave. Bill is Ael's great, great, great grandson. I met him a time or two in the past, but the vampire in him always masked his fae blood. Besides I was never around him for any length of time. That night as we searched together for you, we were in each others presence for a long time. I finally recognized Ael's scent in his blood. I knew he loved you then, and I knew you were with him once. I wanted Bill Compton for you. Again." Niall said.

"I don't understand. I loved Bill, and I was with him for months. Why did I never get pregnant by him?" Sookie felt heartsick by now.

"Sookie, you did not love Bill Compton as a woman truly loves a man. If you did, you would be with him now. I am sorry for it because your son would have ruled Faery one day. I would have given him special magic to make it so. You loved the Viking,Eric Northman. Unfortunately for you, you still do." Niall said.

'I don't love, Eric. I hate him!" Sookie emphatically denied Niall's claim. "I love Sam now."

"No, child' you do not hate Eric. I saw it in your eyes last night; just as I saw love for you in his eyes too, and I am very afraid for you. I know you have feelings for the shifter, but look deep into your heart. You know it is not the same." Niall said sadly.

"You can't mean that you want me to go to Eric." Sookie cried. She was appalled at the thought.

"No, granddaughter. I hope never to see you with the Viking. He is not a good man, and your rejection of him has made him even worse. Since you are not with Compton, I want you to stay with the shifter. He loves you, and you carry his child. He will be a good husband to you if you let him."

"You have made a mess of things, granddaughter, but you are not a child anymore. Its time for you to take responsibility for your actions. You cannot continue to hurt the men who love you. You you must try to make this marriage work." he said.

With that Niall was gone.

8


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After Niall left, Sookie sat on the front porch drinking a cup of coffee. Her mind roiled with anger and denial. She was furious with Niall and Carolyn both; she was hurt by their harsh words. She was shocked that Carolyn had practically called her a slut, but it was what Niall said that cut her to the quick. He had talked to her as if he thought she was a selfish, immature child. It was important to Sookie what her great grandfather thought of her, and it hurt her to think that he was disappointed with her.

She thought about the confrontation with Eric last night; she had been so upset by what happened, she didn't get much sleep. She knew Eric would never hurt her, but she was terrified for her baby and Sam. "I don't love Eric. I am not a spoiled, selfish child, and I haven't messed up my life. Its just not true!" she insisted to herself.

In her mind's eye, Sookie suddenly had a vision of her grandmother. Adele Stackhouse was looking at her with a sad, disappointed expression on her face. Sookie knew what look meant; it was the same one Gran always used when she or Jason misbehaved. Gran didn't believe in corporal punishment; she could punish them both with that look and a few words. "I am so ashamed of you, Sookie." That's all she needed to say. Sookie heard those words loudly now in her head now, and she began to cry.

For the first time in a very long time, Sookie careful stock of her own character, and she didn't like what she saw. She knew if her grandmother were still alive, she would be ashamed of her and would be quick to tell her so. She knew Niall was right: she had messed up her life and the lives of many others. Since vampires came into her life, many people had been injured or even died because of her actions. In her thoughtlessness, she had hurt many people: not only Bill and Eric, but Quinn and Alcide too.

She vividly remembered the look on Eric's face last night when he first saw her. He just wasn't the same vampire she had known. Eric's eyes were so strange: there was anger and deep sadness in them. She saw how he much he still loved and wanted her, despite all that had happened. Sookie saw that his eyes had a manic look; they showed how unstable he had become. She could tell that Eric was not in his right mind now, and because of that he was even more dangerous than usual.

In the past, she always said Eric had tricked her into the blood bond, but now she had to admit how easy she had made it for him. Bill had warned her it was dangerous to take another vampire's blood, but she didn't heed his words. She also knew how easily vampires healed, yet, in Dallas she sucked a silver bullet out of Eric's chest without thinking of the consequences. After she and Bill separated, she had taken Eric's blood willingly many times; sometimes to heal, but often just for pleasure. She remembered how good his blood tasted, it was even better than Bill's. So who was she kidding? Some part of her always knew exactly what she was doing.

She should have been straight with herself about her true feelings for Eric. She knew now that she had loved him all along. She should have told him so, but pride wouldn't let her admit it, even to herself. She had never made him feel secure in her love, and that was why he was so possessive of her.

She finally realized that she had done a terrible thing when she broke the blood bond behind his back. Had she truly wanted it, he would have eventually released her, but she was angry and desperately wanted to be be free. As usual she acted without thinking of the consequences, and she had nearly killed them both in the process. Worse, she had let Eric go on thinking that she had left him for Bill, and in doing so she had pushed Eric over the edge. As a result of her refusal to be honest with Eric, she endangered Bill, Carolyn and their baby, just as she endangered Sam and her own child.

She knew that Eric would have eventually sided with the younger vampires who wanted their freedom. He had no love for Felipe de Castro or the other monarchs. In his one thousand year life, he had proven he was amazingly adaptable and would have adapted to the new way of life as well. Now Eric's pride would never let him be on the side with Bill Compton, even if he knew Bill was right. "What have I done?" she thought to herself.

Why was she so jealous of Carolyn? Yes, she had loved Bill once, but that was in the past. Bill had awakened her as a woman; he had given her a confidence in her sexuality that she never had before. That was not enough for a permanent relationship. She and Bill had never shared anything like the love he had for Carolyn; she saw that clearly last night. So, why couldn't she just be happy for him?

She blushed as she remembered the fantasy she had this morning while she and Sam were making love. In her mind, it wasn't Sam who was beside her; it was Eric. It was always Eric she wanted to be with. Once she got to know him, she felt more comfortable with Eric than she had with any other man. Eric got her; he understood her; he made her laugh. If she had given him a chance they could have been happy together, but she had never really given him a chance.

Now it was too late for her and Eric now. She was married to Sam now, and in December their son would be born. She loved him, but she had known for a while that it was the kind love a woman has for a good friend, not a lover or a husband. It was never as deep or as passionate as what she felt for either Eric or Bill.

Still Sam was her husband; he was a good man who loved her. He deserved much better than what he got from her. Sookie made a vow to herself she would never hurt Sam the way she did Bill or Eric. She would be a good wife to him, and a good mother to their son. During all the time she was married to Sam, Sookie kept her promise. She thanked God that Sam never knew how she felt; she would have read it in his mind.

Sookie Stackhouse Merlotte finally began to mature.

Bill made an appointment for Carolyn with Dr. Ludwig for Monday night. At first Amy didn't want to see her; she didn't usually take on human patients. She finally agreed when Bill pressed her for the sake of their friendship.

As Carolyn undressed in the examining room, Bill told Amy that Carolyn was pregnant. He said that the child she carried was his. Amy said Bill was crazy. She had read about scientists who were experimenting with in-vitro methods of fertilization using DNA from male vampires, but so so far they had not been successful. She had never heard of a natural born human-vampire child, and she didn't expect to now.

Bill was in the examining room with Carolyn as Amy Ludwig took a sample of her blood and performed a manual examination. As she palpated Carolyn's womb, she kept inhaling as if she was trying to detect a particular odor. After a few moments, her eyes opened wide in disbelief. "The blood test will positively confirm the pregnancy, but Carolyn's womb has quickened. Yes, I do believe this is your child. I smell your fae blood in her womb." Bill looked up not comprehending what Amy just said.

"Surely you know you have fae blood, Bill? My own Mhair-Fae blood recognized yours the night we first met. Frankly, I believe that's why that bitch, Lorena, turned you and kept you with her for so long. She just couldn't keep away from the scent your fae blood. I thought you knew that all along." she said in a droll tone.

Bill was floored by this piece of news. "This is the first time I have heard anything about having fae blood. I have been around other fae in my time; why didn't they mention it. Why didn't Niall tell me, surely he must have recognized it too? Is it the fae blood that caused Carolyn to conceive?" he asked.

Amy Ludwig laughed out loud. "I am sure any fairies you met did not get let you close enough to smell you. You know how irresistible they are to your kind. If you captured one, you would have drained them dry in moments, so I am sure they all gave you a wide berth. I don't know for sure if your fae blood had anything to do with it, but my instincts tell me it is so."

Then Amy turned very thoughtful. "Bill, as for Prince Niall, I suspect he has his own agenda with regard to you, but I have no idea what it is. I never liked that fairy; he always gave me the creeps. Stay away from him if you can." she emphatically said.

Then Amy changed the subject. "Bill, I can tell from her scent that Carolyn has not formed a blood bond with you, even though you have formed one with her. Why not; don't you love each other?" she asked.

"I was too afraid for her since vampire blood is so unpredictable. I don't want to addict or harm her in any way. Besides, before she forms a blood bond with me, I want Carolyn to fully understand what she is getting into. Now, with a baby on the way, I am afraid it may be even more dangerous. I can wait as long as necessary." Bill said.

"Your baby is half vampire, Bill; it will surely need your blood to flourish. I don't speak from experience, but I believe Carolyn will need your blood too. This pregnancy will be very different than a human pregnancy; I know other mixed blood pregnancies are. You must give her your blood to keep her strong and healthy." she continued.

"You already know that if she doesn't bond with you soon, some other vampire may smell a trace of your fae blood in her and try to bond with her himself. If that happens, do you think they will let your child live? You can't stop her from running into your kind unless you lock her up for the duration, and I don't think she would stand for that." Carolyn nodded her head in agreement, and Amy laughed out loud at that.

Bill still had a concerned look on his face. Amy was exasperated now. "Bill, if this woman is strong enough to conceive your half vampire child, then she is certainly strong enough to form a blood bond with you. Do it tonight for her safety and the safety of your child. The overpowering scent of your blood bond will drive other vampires away."

As soon as they got home, they made love long and slow. Their psychic bond opened and they were in each others' mind again. Carolyn could see and feel Bill's fear for her safety, but he could only see and feel her complete trust in him. He knew without a doubt she was ready for the blood bond.

Bill sat up on the bed, and Carolyn straddled him; taking him into her body as she locked her legs tight behind his back. Their naked bodies set little fires when ever they touched. His fangs had been fully extended for a long time, and his eyes had a pleading look. She smiled and then moved her head to the side. Carolyn drew Bill down to her; he bit down hard and drank deeply this time. As his fangs pierced her flesh, she felt an erotic pleasure so intense she felt like she would shatter into a million pieces. Bill moaned as he felt her ecstasy. As he moved rapidly within her, her tightness opened a little, and he drove higher and deeper inside.

After a few minutes, Bill reluctantly withdrew his fangs from her neck; he used his tongue to heal the puncture marks. The roughness of his tongue made her quiver with excitement; their sweet juices washed over them both. With a sharp fingernail nail, Bill slashed himself on the side of his throat, and he held her face to the wound. Carolyn was wild now; she sunk her teeth hard into the small wound and drank as if she were dying of thirst. His blood was so sweet, spicy and thick; she never wanted to stop. As she sucked hard at his blood. Bill felt he would go insane from the pleasure she gave him, and she knew exactly what he felt.

He flipped her over, and he was on top of her. She grabbed his hips and pulled him deeper into her as she embraced his body tightly with her legs. As he pounded into her sweet flesh, she rose to meet him at every thrust urging him on with soft cries of pure pleasure. They rocked up and down as both the blood and psychic bonds combined together. They felt like their minds and bodies were aflame. The air around them shimmed with their heat, and golden lights cascaded brilliantly around them.

In a ragged, breathless whisper, Bill groaned, "Ah, Carolyn, I want to fuck you forever. I never want this feeling to end!" They moved in rhythm together, harder and faster until a shattering climax rocked them both.

This time, it was different: their psychic bond didn't fade after the lovemaking was over. Their newly formed blood bond made the psychic bond permanent. The blood bond would always let them know how the other was feeling and how to locate the other, but the psychic bond permanently opened their minds. They were part of each other now. They didn't need words to communicate; they could hear clearly in their minds what the other was thinking. They did not fear the intimacy of their new bond; they knew they were rooted together body and soul.

The next evening, Bill asked Justin and Mel to meet at his house. Carolyn and Bill told them all about the baby, and they informed them they planned to get married in November after Election Day. The Vampire Rights Act was certain to pass, and there would be nothing to stop them. They asked Mel and Justin to stand up with them when they got married. Mel and Justin weren't quite sure they believed that Bill was the baby's father, but they could see that Carolyn and Bill were convinced. Bill and Carolyn's happiness was contagious, and Mel and Justin never considered saying no.

During the weeks before the wedding, Bill had found out how just how well liked and respected in the vampire world his friend Justin was. During his life as a vampire, Bill had made many friends, but he kept mostly to himself after he left Lorena. Justin was a different sort entirely. Justin knew far more friends than Bill could have imagined. His friends were loyal to him to a fault. If he had lived his life as a human, Justin's nature would have made him a great leader of men.

He had asked many old friends to stand with him, and they agreed. Soon Clarice, Bon Temps and Northern Louisiana filled up with thousands of new vampires, including the rebels that Justin now openly led. So many in fact, they had a hard time finding suitable lodgings. While this was happening, Bill and Justin learned that Felipe de Castro was putting resources into Southern Louisiana to back Eric. Eric was also able to convince many old vamps to stand with him as well.

Although the VRA had passed on Election Day, that only gave vampires equal rights with other Americans. It did nothing to resolve the issue of vampire rights within their own community. The rebels were determined to carry out a vote on December 10th, . They gave Felipe de Castro, Eric Northman and the few remaining monarchs an ultimatum. They must allow the vote to proceed or there would be open warfare.

A week before Bill and Carolyn were married, Sookie came over and apologized to Carolyn. She stood on the porch while Carolyn stood inside. She told Carolyn she didn't expect to be forgiven, but she had something she needed to say. She admitted that she had been jealous of Carolyn all along, and she knew how wrong she had been. Carolyn opened the door and asked Sookie in for coffee.

While she sat there, Sookie told Carolyn about Niall's visit and what he had said. She said that she knew that what both Carolyn and Niall had said about her was was true, but she was trying hard to change. She finally told Carolyn she missed her. It was not in Carolyn's nature to hold grudges; she admitted she missed Sookie too. Before Sookie left, they both agreed to try to give their friendship another chance.

On November 10th, Carolyn Davis Donovan and William Thomas Compton were married by a vampire minister in Bill's living room in front of her family and a few friends. Sookie and Sam Merlotte were among the invited guests. Melanie Davis Grenville was her sister's Matron of Honor. Bill's best friend, Justin Grenville, was his Best Man. Bradley Davis gave his daughter's hand in marriage to Bill.

Carolyn was more than ten weeks pregnant by now. As she dressed for her wedding, her hand caressed her stomach where the baby lay. She turned sideways to look at herself in the mirror. She was amazed at how big she was; she was much bigger than when she carried Chris's baby, but she felt amazingly healthy and strong. The ivory lace wedding gown she wore had an empire waistline that would easily hide the fact that she was pregnant, but Carolyn didn't care if the whole world knew.

Carolyn wanted a traditional wedding. For something borrowed, Carolyn wore her sister's favorite pearl bracelet. Ramona gave her daughter a pair of blue sapphire earrings for a wedding present. The beautiful gems were surrounded by diamonds that sparkled when she moved her head. For something old, Carolyn took out the old antique locket that Bill had once given to Caroline and pinned it on underneath her bodice.

Before she left the upstairs bedroom to join her waiting bridegroom, Carolyn looked in the mirror once more. She could sense Caroline's presence in the room, and she could tell from the warmth that Caroline was happy. As she descended the stairs, she heard Caroline's soft musical laughter follow her. Carolyn knew in her heart that Caroline had always wanted her and Bill to be together. That's why she came to her in the dream. Caroline was an amazing woman who truly understood the words engraved on the locket, "Forever Love." they said.

That night after the reception was over, Bill and Carolyn prepared for their first night as man and wife. As they lay down together, Bill's cellphone rang. It was Justin. He told Bill that Delong's Book Nook and the Delong house had been burned to the ground earlier that evening. In the ashes, he had found a message from Eric Northman. It read, "No vote will be allowed. All vampires will pledge fealty to your king, or you will die."

The war was on.

7


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bill and Carolyn met Justin and Mel in front of the bookstore. She was thankful that the store was closed, and no one was hurt; still, the sight of the burned out shell made her furious. She had made so many good memories here, and now the store was in ashes. Then the four went to look at Carolyn's old house. The sight of the burning embers made Carolyn feel sad. The Delong house had been in her family for more than one hundred and fifty years, but only the blackened fireplace remained. She had insurance on both the store and the house, but she knew she could never replace what she lost.

By the time they arrived at the burned out house, all of the fire trucks were gone. She was glad that the house was almost empty. In the last few weeks, she had sold most of the furniture and moved the few pieces she wanted to keep to the Compton house. It was her home too now; the house she shared with Bill. As she thought of the loss, Carolyn was glad that she had taken several old trunks she had found in the attic; they contained old tintypes and other old family photographs and some letters and diaries written by her ancestors. Carolyn was glad that she still had those few precious mementos left.

They stood surveying the damage for awhile and then decided to leave. On the way home, she and Bill carefully went over the story they would tell the police the next day. They both knew it was arson, but they did not want the police to know that Eric Northman was behind it. Human knowledge of the oncoming vamp war would put them all in danger.

Bill dropped her off at the door and said he had to meet Justin. Carolyn knew through their bond exactly what was going to happen. She didn't like it, but it was just something the men had to do. She knew how and when Bill and Justin planned to retaliate against Eric; they would do it before dawn this morning. It wasn't just revenge they wanted, they had to get the message across that they would not sit still while Eric and his minions destroyed their property. They were willing to fight, just as the other young vamps had been doing for months.

At four in the morning, Justin and Bill sat in Bill's car in front of Fangtasia. Justin had driven an old SUV around back, and blocked the back entrance with it. He cut all four tires, so the SUV couldn't be moved; for insurance, he also pulled the distributor cap off and smashed it under his heel. The SUV had been stolen from one of de Castro's minions, so the cops would not be able to trace it to them.

The strip mall was deserted at this hour, and the vampire bar was closed. Still they could hear several vamps talking inside. They could identify at least ten different voices. Bill could identify Pam and a few of the others, but he could tell that Eric wasn't there. The vamps were laughing about setting fire to Carolyn's properties, and they were planning to set another fire tomorrow night. They were going to firebomb another rebel vamp's business while the and his employees were all inside.

Justin and Bill got out of the car; they were both were carrying four homemade bombs made of Semtex shaped carefully around untraceable throwaway cell phones. Apparently Justin had a new hobby that Bill didn't know about. For the last few months, he made homemade bombs by the dozens in an old cabin he owned back in the bayous. From the looks of the bombs, Justin was very good at it. Each phone was linked and rigged to go off when Justin speed dialed just one number.

"That's quite an interesting hobby you have picked up, Justin. When did you learn to do that?" Bill curiously asked his friend. He had always thought of Justin as one of the most non-violent vamps he knew, but apparently Justin had a few secrets of his own. "Its a long story, Bill; remind me to tell you one day." Justin replied with a grim smile.

Since the properties these vamps burned earlier tonight belonged to his wife, Bill considered he owned this particular fight. He led the way as he quickly smashed down the bar's front door. Once he and Justin were inside, they threw each bomb to a strategic location and flew back out the door.

The vampires inside were so startled by the sight of Justin and Bill, they didn't react quickly enough. Justin triggered the bombs as he came out the door, and the whole place when up in flames. The vampires, who survived the explosions and the fire, scrambled to get out too. One by one he and Justin staked each vampire and killed them as they tried to escape. Only Pam remained.

As she came hurtling through the door, Bill grabbed her by the throat with one hand and shook her the little body like a rag doll. With a vicious snarl, he threw Pam hard against the burning wall of the bar. Pam was a fighter; she recovered quickly and jumped back to face Bill. He was vibrating with a power she didn't recognize, but she didn't care. Pam was more than a hundred years older than Bill; she knew she was much stronger and tougher than Bill. She was wasn't even the slightest bit afraid. She though she could take him down easily.

Justin had noticed that since he and Carolyn formed the blood bond, Bill had grown much stronger. In fact, he often radiated with raw power. But Justin knew nothing of the psychic bond that they also shared. Justin had no way of knowing that the synergy created by the combined blood and psychic bonds was an awesome phenomenon on its own. When combined with Bill's fae blood, a synergy was created that pushed Bill into a power gestalt. Somehow it changed him on a genetic level. Bill now had the strength and power of a vampire almost twice his age. It was likely that he would become stronger and more powerful each time he and Carolyn made love.

With her fangs fully extended, Pam rushed at Bill expecting an easy kill. Bill deftly sidestepped her assault and slammed her down on the pavement twice as hard as before. This time when she hit the concrete, Pam felt bones break in both legs. She was stunned by Bill's new strength; she was now convinced he could easily kill her, and she waited for his stake to slam into her heart.

With his fangs fully extended, Bill growled out a message: "This is just a small warning this time, Pam! Tell your master, if he wants war, we will give it to him!" Then Justin and Bill got into Bill's car and drove away. Pam speed dialed Eric on her cellphone. When she told him what happened, Eric cursed his viking gods for his luck.

At the same time, about twenty miles east of Shreveport, twenty five young rebel vamps carrying sighted Ten Point Crossbows lay in wait beside a deserted highway. Each vamp carried at least 25 sharply honed wooden arrows tipped with silver and a deadly toxin. All of the rebels were excellent marksmen, and they kept their equipment in tip top shape.

A large semi truck approached with a forty foot container hitched to the back. Spies in Eric's camp had informed the rebels that the container carried at least one hundred old vamps. They were minions of Felipe de Castro sent from Nevada to reinforce Eric's troops, and they were all he would spare at this time.

As the truck approached, one of the rebels shot out two of the trucks tires with a scoped high powered rifle. He had been a sniper in Iraq before he was turned; and both bullets hit true to their marks. The truck careened wildly as it skidded across the highway, then it overturned on the shoulder of the road. The back door of the container broke open and the old vamps poured out like a swarm of flies. Using the deadly weapons that could easily bring down a rampaging grizzly bear, the rebels slew them all within minutes; not even the driver escaped.

In the distance, the rebels could hear a siren screaming; the truck driver had made one frantic call before dying, so they quickly made their escape. By the time, the police car arrived, the bodies of the vamps dissolved and disappeared. The driver of the police car knew what had just happened; he was a young vampire who owed allegiance to Eric. He trembled as he made a call. When Eric received the news, he smashed his cellphone in a fit of rage. He knew Bill Compton and Justin Grenville were involved with the rebels now, and he vowed to kill them both someday.

Due to the flurry of activity both before and after the wedding,Carolyn had to re-scheduled her next appointment with Dr. Ludwig for the first Friday night after they were married. Bill and a convoy of vamp guards, escorted her there. Mel came too.

After her usual examination, Amy performed an ultrasound scan on Carolyn. Bill, Carolyn and Mel watched in amazement at the clearness of the picture that showed on the monitor. It didn't take long for the scan to show two tiny little babies moving in their own little sacs. Carolyn was carrying twins, and the tall, dark handsome vampire thought he was going to faint. The three women laughed out loud at him.

The ultrasound showed that the development of the babies was much farther along than 11 weeks; they looked much closer to sixteen or seventeen. During her first visit, Amy and Carolyn had calculated that the baby would be due around May 26th, but the twins were developing fast. As best as Amy could determine, Carolyn would deliver early in March, but she needed to do more tests to tell.

In awe, Bill put his hand on Carolyn's stomach as Amy continued to move the paddle. In unison, the babies turned toward Bill's hand. Amy asked Bill to move to the other side; and sure enough the babies moved and turned to him again. As they moved, Amy pointed to the closest child and said, "I'm not sure, but it looks like this one is a boy." As Carolyn and Bill looked closely, they could make out his tiny male genitali. "Look at the size of that thing!" Bill exclaimed proudly. There was no doubt; he definitely was his father's son. Bill was overjoyed with the news; he would have a son again!

Amy gave Carolyn her first picture of her babies. On the way home, she carried them next to her heart. Once Bill dropped her off, Mel couldn't move fast enough to tell Justin the good news.

On Saturday morning before dawn, a vamp tried to set fire to Sam's bar, but the fire was put out before any damage was done. That weekend, several rebel vamp businesses in Northern Louisiana were firebombed by Eric's forces, and many young vamps were killed.

Every night for weeks, rural fields, forests and swamps rang with the sound of hand to hand combat fought between rebels and the old guard. The death and destruction on both sides was horrible, still the mainstream media was silent. If human reporters knew about the vamp war, they kept their distance and did not report it.

Justin, Mel and Bill fought right along side their comrades. Sam Merlotte and Alcide's weres fought along side them too. The weres and the shifter had no love for Eric, he had screwed many of them over too many times. They all had several close calls, but they survived each one.

From their bond, Carolyn knew everything Bill was doing and thinking, including the terrible danger he and his friends were in. She was terrified when he fought, but she didn't say anything. Of course, Bill knew how she felt, and at night when they lay together in bed, he held her close trying to soothe her fears.

Since he was vampire, Bill was able to control the bond from his side. Over the weeks, he taught Carolyn how to do the same. However, neither one could completely turn off the connection to the other, a warm buzz of awareness was always there.

In late November, there was so much violence, Bill and Justin closed down their businesses for a while. They sent their employees home on paid leave. In early December, after another attempt on Sookie's life, Carolyn and Sookie were moved to a safe-house in a wooded area just over the Arkansas State line.

The safe-house was guarded during the day by the Long Tooth Pack. At night trusted vampire friends stood guard. Bubba, Sookie's old vampire friend, stood guard too. In his soft southern drawl, he told the other vamp guards, "I like Miss Sookie; she was always good to me."

Sookie had Amelia and Octavia place protection wards around the cabin. After the wards were set, Sookie asked the two two witches to leave for their own safety. She wanted them find to stay as far away from de Castro and Eric as they could.

Sam and Bill visited their wives whenever they could, but the two women missed their husbands badly. Sookie was big and uncomfortable now; her child was due in a couple of weeks. The closer Sookie got to her delivery date, the more anxious she became. She was worried to death about Sam, and its showed loud and clear. Carolyn was just as worried about Bill, but she managed to control her fears.

The many supe casualties kept Dr. Ludwig busy, but she managed to see Sookie and Carolyn as frequently as she could. She left the girls detailed instructions on how to manage in an emergency. It was getting so hard for Sookie to move around that Carolyn tended to her as best she could. She would not Sookie tire herself out; she wanted her to conserve her energy for the impending birth of her baby.

Every night after dinner, Carolyn massaged Sookie's back, feet and her hands. She helped her practice her breathing exercises. Carolyn had brought her guitar, so she sang and read to Sookie; she tried everything she could to distract her telepathic friend, but it didn't always work. Carolyn was very worried about Sookie, she wished this war would end, so they could all be safe and go home. While Sookie was sleeping, Carolyn read and re-read all the material Amy gave them, just in case.

During that period, Bill and Justin had to postpone the vote; it was just too dangerous for vamps to gather openly in once place. By the time the war went into its fourth week, the rebels had lost many warriors, but the old guard had lost so many more. The rebels were winning; they were fired up by their passion for freedom. The old guard could not say the same thing. Except for Eric Northman and Felipe de Castro, along with their closest minions, the old guard's lust for war was fading fast. Many wisely decided they did not want to die for their regents and fled to Mexico and Canada.

By December 5th, de Castro, was the only king left in power in America, but his position was on shaky ground. Rebel computer hackers got into Eric and Felipe de Castro's bank accounts and transferred much of their wealth to their own rebel accounts. Eric was doing better in Area Five than de Castro was in Nevada, but not by much. With most of their property destroyed, their money gone, and many minions dead or gone, Eric and de Castro decided to regroup in Louisiana and stage one final battle for control.

In December, two weeks before Sookie was scheduled to deliver, the final battle came. Carolyn knew the last fight was coming, so she deliberately shut down her bond with Bill. Before she did, she sent him a mental message, "You need to concentrate on staying alive, Bill. Please don't worry about me." The emptiness inside her head was disorienting, but she would not distract Bill with her fear. She and Sookie got down on their knees and prayed for their men.

On a rainy, windswept field in Northern Louisiana, the two enemy camps faced off. Led by Justin and Bill, the rebels had about two thousand vamps, weres and humans. Eric and de Castro had about the same. Justin, Bill Mel, and Sam were out in front of their army, with Alcide right behind. Eric and de Castro were out in front of their men too.

At about two in the morning, Eric screamed a war cry, and the battle commenced. This wasn't a modern battle, the opposing armies fought with swords, knives, stakes and long bows. When they had no weapons they fought hand to hand combat, up close and personal with fangs and claws.

Justin and Mel fought back to back; together they fought as one; swinging, stabbing and hacking, they brought many of the enemy down. The weres changed into their animal forms; wolves, lions, tigers and bears were fighting each other, their howls and roars rang through the night. Sam changed into a great grizzly, and he was headed straight for Eric, but he could not get through.

The ground shook from the thunder of legs pumping up and down. Screaming blood curdling yells, the vamps fought each other, slashing, staking, biting and clawing at each other with sharp fangs and nails. Vamp, were and human bodies went down covered in blood. The vamps bodies dissolved into mush and then disappeared, but mortal bodies piled up. The gory scene looked and sounded like a nightmare from hell.

Bill stood almost alone swinging a long broadsword, bringing death to all in his way. He projected the nature of his new bond with Carolyn. An unearthly white gold aura surrounded him, and he radiated his enhanced power and strength. The enemy vamps took note and most tried to give him a wide berth, but Bill was having none of it. He slaughtered and hacked some more.

Across the battlefield, Eric saw Bill and was amazed at what he saw. He knew he had seen that aura before from some of Niall's warriors. From the power and strength Bill projected, Eric wondered if Bill was as strong as he. But Eric was not afraid; he knew Bill was the source of all his troubles, and he was determined to kill him. He tried to fight his way to Bill, but there were to many warriors in the way.

For hours they fought each other back and forth. Incredibly the young vamps were winning, not by strength, but by sheer force of will. They kept pushing the old guard warriors backward. When it seemed like the battle was lost for the old vamps, a fresh contingent of reinforcements loyal to de Castro arrived. These were the oldest most powerful vampires in the United States; de Castro had held them in reserve. They were to be used only if necessary, and it was definitely necessary now.

The rebel army was exhausted now, and they were outnumbered two to one. De Castro howled like a hound from hell and set his new troops on them. The tough old vamps easily overpowered the younger weaker vamps, slaughtering them like sheep. Bill and Justin they knew they would all die tonight.

Bill thought of Carolyn and was glad that she didn't know what was happening. Bill was wrong about that. She knew everything; she saw and felt every blow. She had opened the bond slightly. During the battle, she quietly projected all her strength and love to him until she was exhausted herself; but still she kept on.

Eric and de Castro's forces closed with Bill and Justin's rebels; they all knew the end was at hand. Suddenly a noise that sounded machine gun fire startled all on the battlefield. Niall Brigant arrived with more than a thousand fairy warriors; their unearthly brilliance lit the night sky. There is nothing more terrifying or powerful on this earth than a fairy warrior in battle mode. Both sides trembled with fear until they found out what Niall was doing there.

In a second he made it clear; he was there to fight with Bill and Justin. "This is none of your business, old man! What are you doing, here?" Eric raged at Niall.

Niall shouted his own rage right back., " Vampire, you have gone too far this time! You dare to wage war against the shifter and Compton? Their wives carry fae blood in their wombs." Of course, Eric knew Sookie was fae, but he didn't understand what Niall said about Bill." Niall jerked his head toward Bill and continued, "Yes, that vampire has fae blood in his veins too! Viking, this night you shall die for your treachery!" He yelled as he swung his mighty sword.

With that the fairy warriors set on Eric and de Castro's forces, while the shocked rebels eagerly rejoined the battle with renewed vigor, slashing and cutting away. The old guard forces had no chance; within minutes de Castro lay dead on the ground. The rest of the old guard army lay dead or dying. Bill scoured the field for signs of Eric and Pam, but they were nowhere to be seen.

After the battle was over, Niall walked up to Bill and nodded, "You owe me my son. Someday, I will collect on the debt." Then he and his fairies disappeared. Bill had no idea what the old fairy meant, but he didn't think it would be good.

Miraculously, Bill survived the battle with only a few minor wounds that rapidly healed. Justin had not fared so well. He was on the ground nearby, his blood flowed freely from several deep gashes on his chest and arms. Bill knelt down to help his friend, and gave him some of his blood. Within seconds, they both knew Justin would heal.

As Bill held his friend upright, they both heard a low moan. On the other side of Bill, Mel lay in a tangle on top of some dead bodies. She had gone down trying to protect her mate, and she was in much worse shape. Bill quickly slashed his arm again, and fed his sister-in-law until he could feel her heal too. Later as Justin and Mel embraced each other, they looked into each others' eyes. They were both amazed at the power of Bill's healing blood.

It was about fifteen minutes before dawn now, and the vampires knew they had to go to ground. Justin had scouted the area well before the battle and directed them all to an underground cave; they would all be safe until nightfall. While all of the vamps found shelter from the sunlight, a small group of mortal rebels, cleaned up the battlefield. By now most of the vamp bodies had dissolved and disappeared, but there were still many wounded humans and weres to care for. Another small group of rebels took care of their dead.

In the cave, Justin, Mel and Bill found a corner and lay down near each other. Justin and Mel embraced as they prepared to sleep. As he was drifting into his coma like slumber, Bill felt his connection to Carolyn come fully alive. She was deadly calm, but the message she sent truly terrified him because there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Eric has us, Bill! He has forced Sookie and me to go with him. I don't know where we are." she said. Bill tried to rise, but his vampire nature claimed him, and he could not move.

9


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The night before the battle, Bill and Sam visited their wives at the safe-house. Both couples repaired to their separate bedrooms. As they lay side by side, Sam held his wife tightly; he didn't need to be a telepath to know how afraid she was. His hand lay lightly on her stomach when he felt a small contraction; he was startled and bolted upright, "Are you in labor, Sookie? Should we call Dr. Ludwig?" he exclaimed; he was worried now. How could he fight along side Bill and the rebels while his wife was in labor he asked himself.

Sookie laughed and told him no; she reminded him that she wasn't due for another two weeks. She told him, "What you just felt was just false labor; the contractions aren't real. Remember, I told you this might happen. I've had several episodes over the last few days, but they don't last very long. I am perfectly fine, Sam." she said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked her.

"Dr. Ludwig assured me that its perfectly natural, and I didn't want to worry you. You have so much on your mind with this damn war." Sookie sighed, "I almost wish it were real labor. I am so ready for little Sammy to be born. I don't know if I can stand two more weeks of this." Sam was shocked at the thought she wanted to give birth tonight.

"I don't mean now, you silly man. I want to be in a nice, clean hospital with you beside me when this baby is born. You don't think I am going to let you get out of that; do you?" Sookie laughed teasingly at him. Sam relaxed and hugged her again.

In the other bedroom, Carolyn and Bill made love. It was slow and tender and poignant. They made love as if they wanted to remember every touch and and every taste of the other. They made love as if tonight may be their last time. Neither one of them had any illusions; they both knew Bill may die tonight.

Bill said, "I want you to know how much I love you, Carolyn. After Sookie, I never thought I could love again, but you've made me so happy. If I die tonight, these last few months with you will have made it all worth it."

"Don't say that, Bill" Carolyn said to him sharply. "You will live; you must! I don't want to live without you." Bill moved down and kissed her stomach which was much bigger than a few weeks ago. By the calendar, Carolyn was fourteen weeks along, but with the babies growing so rapidly, Amy determined that the pregnancy was more than five months now.

Bill and Carolyn knew by now that she was carrying a boy and a girl, and they were ecstatic. They planned to name the boy, William Thomas Compton, Jr. and the girl, Margaret Ramona Compton, after Carolyn's aunt and her mother.

Bill lay quietly for a minute resting his head on her stomach where he touched it moment before. Carolyn lovingly ran her fingers through his hair. One of the babies gave a strong kick. Bill had felt the babies kick before, but God, how he loved that feeling; he couldn't get enough of it. To think that the lives growing inside Carolyn were actually a part of him too would always be a miracle to him. Carolyn had given him the most precious gift that he ever received in his long life. "You must live on for our children, my love. You must live on for me." he said.

As the two men left, Carolyn and Sookie stood at the door of the cabin and watched as the taillights of Bill's car disappeared down the gravel road. They joined hands and went back into the living room. The two girls did what women have done for centuries when their mates go off to war; they waited and worried, and they prayed. Around two in the morning, Carolyn knew through the bond that the battle was about to begin. She sent a message to Bill, and shut down the bond from her end, but she left it open just enough send back her love and support.

About an hour before dawn, Eric burst through the cabin door with Pam at his side. Carolyn and Sookie were sitting on the sofa half asleep. The sound of the splitting door caused them both to jump up in panic. When they saw Eric and Pam, they felt a cold feeling of dread. At the same time, they both made a grab for their cellphones, but they were snatched away by Eric before they could get to them. Eric crushed both phones under his foot.

"You're coming with me!" Eric said as he grabbed Sookie. "Take that one too!" he told Pam as he looked over at Carolyn with hatred blazing in his eyes. Both women tried hard to struggle against their kidnappers, but in a few moments they were flying through the cold, rainy night in the arms of two angry vampires. After what seemed like an eternity, Eric and Pam set down in front of a small wooden cabin surrounded by trees. The women were terrified. They were soaked through to the skin, and both of them were shivering with cold. Neither one of them had any idea where they were.

Eric and Pam brought them inside. Pam lit two electric lamps on either side of a full bed on one wall of the room, the small bulbs gave off a dim glow. "Leave now, Pam." Eric ordered his child. "Eric, you shouldn't have taken Sookie like this. Do you think she will ever love you again after all that's happened?" Pam was pleading with her maker and master. "Go now, and don't come back until nightfall!" Eric raged at her; his eyes told her there was no use to argue any further.

Eric ordered both women to get on the bed while he bolted the cabin door. After that he hammered several boards over the door way and nailed a room darkening film over that. Carolyn and Sookie surveyed their surroundings as Eric worked. The small cabin had one large room with a round fireplace in the center. A small bathroom and closet were off to one side. There was a simple kitchenette with a table and four chairs, a couple of rocking chairs and the bed that they were on. In the corner, they could see a large open suitcase that was filled with what looked like female clothing. Eric clearly had planned this for a while.

Carolyn lay on the bed with Sookie. She opened her bond with Bill and sent him the message that Eric had kidnapped them. Then she closed the bond down again. She knew Bill would know immediately where she was when he awoke, and he wanted him to get a good day's rest before he came after her. She didn't want her fear and anxiety to interfere with his sleep; she needed him to be strong for the task ahead.

"Eric, we're soaked to the skin. We need to get out of these clothes." Sookie told her former lover. He pointed to the suitcase and told her, "You will find some clothing in there. There's some food in the cupboard and water to drink. The bathroom is over there." he added as he pointed to its open doorway.

"Don't try to escape; there's no way out. Tonight, when I wake, we will bond again, Sookie. We will start a new life together. You will love me again; I promise." With that, Eric made a pallet in front of the door and laid down to sleep for the day.

As soon as Eric was asleep, Carolyn and Sookie looked around for a means of escape, but they soon learned Eric was right. All the windows in the cabin had been boarded over. The same type of room darkening film was nailed over the boards. The small windows were high off the floor, and had steel bars across them. They checked out the bathroom; there was a toilet, sink and a small shower, but there was no window. The women knew they were trapped for sure.

By now, the air in the cabin was freezing. Carolyn built a fire in the fireplace, and before too long, it started to warm up a little. As Carolyn worked on the fire, Sookie brought the suitcase over to the bed. The clothes in it were ones that she had left at Eric's place. Nothing would fit over her pregnant stomach except an old cotton nightgown. She put it on and put an open front cardigan sweater over that.

For Carolyn, she found a old faded, stretched out, pink T-shirt with a Tweety Bird character painted on the front. The shirt was extra large, and it came down to her knees. But, the T-shirt was made of a heavy cotton material, and Sookie loved wearing it to bed on cool winter nights She didn't remember bringing it with her to Eric's, it was not the kind of thing you wear to bed with your lover. "This is all I can find that will fit you now." she said to Carolyn.

Quickly, both women stripped off their wet clothes and changed into the dry ones. They both dried their still damp hair on some of the other clothing in the suitcase. While Sookie climbed into bed, Carolyn hung both wet outfits over two chairs and placed them in front of the fireplace. She calculated they would be dry in about an hour.

After everything was done, she went to the bathroom then crawled into bed beside Sookie and covered them both up. The two women huddled together for comfort and warmth. They were both terrified of what would happen when nightfall came, but they were glad that they had each other right now.

Sam finally left the battlefield; he had stayed with the shifters and weres to clean up. It was daylight when they finished, and he climbed into his truck to drive to the safe-house about seventy five miles away. He thought about calling his wife to let her know he was on his way, but he hoped she was fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her; he knew she needed her rest now.

As Sam drove down the busy highway, severe exhaustion claimed him. He stated to doze off and nearly drove off the road. He realized he was too tired to drive, so he pulled into a small strip mall parking lot and fell asleep in the front seat. It wouldn't be until many hours later that Sam found out Sookie was missing.

In Eric's cabin, Carolyn and Sookie lay holding on to each other; they were both so tired, but sleep was elusive. Carolyn said, "Bill side has won, and he knows Eric has taken us, Sookie. I sent him the message through our bond before Eric went to sleep. When Bill awakes, he will know immediately where I am, and he will come for us. He will try to kill Eric for what he has done. You know that don't you?"

Carolyn was terrified that Bill would be seriously hurt if he fought with Eric. The twins she carried felt her tension, and they both kicked vigorously now. Carolyn put Sookie's hand on her stomach when one tiny foot kicked out hard. "They know something is up too." she said.

Sookie knew that Bill and Carolyn had formed a blood bond, and he would be able to find her easily when he woke up. Still she didn't think Bill was strong enough to handle Eric. "Eric is so much stronger that Bill. He is almost five times his age, and I am afraid that he will kill Bill when he comes." Sookie felt sad for Bill as much as she felt terrified for herself and Carolyn.

"That may have been true in the past, Sookie. But our bonds have changed him. He's much stronger and more powerful now. It's possible that he is as strong as Eric, but I am afraid he will be hurt badly anyway. I just can't lose Bill now!" Carolyn stated to cry quietly; her voice trembled with fear.

Sookie's back started to ache badly again. This time, she felt like she was was breaking apart. She felt several contractions again, but they were intermittent and didn't last too long, but within an hour, they started again and became more regular. They were about fifteen minutes apart now.

She got up to walk to the bathroom, but her water broke before she got to the door. Later, as she got back into bed, she realized that this time the contractions did not stop; they were steady, harder and longer and coming about every ten minutes now. She knew that this was the real deal. Sookie was more afraid than she had ever been in her life, and Carolyn felt that way as well.

Every time a contraction hit, Sookie would practice her breathing; she found out it really did help with the pain. Carolyn breathed right along with her to try and banish the anxiety she felt. Between contractions, Carolyn tried to distract her friend as best she could. "Did Eric tell you how he found us?" she asked Sookie.

"Apparently, he knew where we were all along. He told me two of our vamp guards are his spies. They let him know where the cabin was on the first night we were there, and they have been watching us for him all along. Eric said he was been planning to kidnap us after he won the battle. He was so sure that he and de Castro would win, but just as they were winning, Niall arrived with his fairy warriors to fight on Bill's side. Everything changed then, and his side started losing again. When he saw de Castro get killed, he and Pam used the fighting as a distraction to get away." she replied.

"What about the protection wards that Amelia and Octavia put around the cabin? Why didn't they work?" Carolyn continued. "Eric had them removed. He reminded me that I am not the only one who knows powerful witches. The wards were removed two days after Amelia and Octavia left." Sookie said.

Carolyn shuddered at the thought they had been exposed for weeks. "What is Eric going to do when he wakes up, Sookie? I get the strong feeling he hates me because I belong to Bill?" she said.

"He said he was going to force the blood bond on me again. I will be his queen, and you will be my lady in waiting. I told him he was crazy; that I don't want to bond with him again. But he just laughed and said that I will get over that once its done. Carolyn, I am so sorry, I got you into this." Sookie said.

"I don't blame you for Eric's actions, Sookie. I think he is insane, and I think he has been crazy for a long time!" Carolyn replied. Sookie nodded in agreement. It was ten in the morning now, and both women were so exhausted they couldn't keep their eyes open, and they finally fell into an uneasy sleep. Their arms were wrapped around each other for warmth and comfort.

A little after one in the afternoon, Sookie woke Carolyn up with a sharp scream. She was having really strong contractions now, and she was in a lot of pain. '"They are five minutes apart now." Sookie said with a gasp. With her wristwatch, Carolyn confirmed Sookie was right.

"I don't think this shouldn't be happening this fast, Sookie. I wish Amy Ludwig was here! " Carolyn declared. In her mind, Carolyn repeated all the information Amy had left them. She had a photographic memory and had memorized every word. Carolyn was praying now that she would not have to use the information she learned.

During the next couple of hours, Sookie could not find a comfortable position. Her back felt even worse, and she felt awful now. She was nauseated and felt like she had to go the the bathroom all the time; there was such a strong pressure on her bowels. Her contractions were getting closer and they were getting much harder and longer. Sometimes it seemed that she was in one continuous cycle of pain.

In the middle of all this, Carolyn's stomach started to growl from hunger. Neither one of them ate since Sam and Bill visited last night. She found some soup and crackers in the cupboard and heated up the soup. She ate, but Sookie said she was too nauseous to eat. As Sookie paced the floor, Carolyn found some clean rags, filled a large pan with water and heated it on the stove. She found a sharp knife she hoped was sharp enough to cut through umbilical cord. She told Sookie she would sterilize it on one of the stove's burners if it came to that.

About three o'clock, Sookie stopped walking and doubled over in pain; blood started flowing down her legs and pooled on the floor. "Carolyn, something is very wrong. I hurt so much." she gasped. Carolyn used all of her strength too picked the smaller woman up and laid her down on the bed. In a minute Sookie was hit with another contraction; this one was much stronger than before. Blood started flowing harder now, and Sookie screamed in pain.

By now, Carolyn wanted to panic, but she made herself stay as calm as she could. She knew if she didn't do something soon, Sookie and her baby were going to die. Without thinking of what she was doing, she picked up a large skillet from a shelf above the stove and ran over to Eric. She bashed it down on his chest hard several times. She screamed at him, "Wake up! Wake up. Sookie needs you!" Eric groaned a little and turned over on his side. This time, Carolyn brought the skillet down on Eric's head, it made a loud "boingggg..." sound as it bounced off the vampires skull, but still no response.

Carolyn looked over at Sookie, and she was getting pale. "What are you doing, Carolyn? Are you crazy? You can't wake him up now! Even if you could, its too dangerous; he will kill you!" Sookie said in a weak voice. Carolyn grabbed one of the rags she gathered and went over to Sookie and soaked it in her blood. A large blood stain covered the sheets where Sookie lay, and it was getting bigger.

Carolyn ran back to to Eric again and pushed him over on his back. She managed somehow to pry his mouth open. She stuffed as much of the bloody rag into Eric's mouth as she could and covered his nose with the rest of it. She put one hand on each side of his face and screamed, "Get up! Get up, you bastard! Get up and help Sookie, or she will die!" But the vampire only groaned in his sleep.

Carolyn concentrated hard pushing her thoughts into Eric's consciousness. She knew from Bill that some part of him was aware of what happening. She formed an image of a powerful drill boring a hole into his brain and filled it with thoughts of Sookie. She opened her bond with Bill wider now and dredged up every memory of Sookie that Bill ever had. She focused those memories like a laser beam into Eric.

Eric jumped and came awake fast. He growled and pushed Carolyn hard. She fell backwards on the floor. The awakened vampire towered over her; he was startled, and he instinctively knew he shouldn't be awake now. He thought he was in danger and automatically shifted into fight or flight mode.

His extended fangs showed he was ready to fight. Eric growled and snarled as he moved toward Carolyn; she was nearly scared out of her mind. While this was happening, Sookie was screaming at Eric to stop, but her voice was so weak, it was doubtful he heard her in his excited state.

Carolyn didn't know where the strength came from, but outwardly she remained deadly calm. " I know you can easily kill me if you want to, Eric. But right now you don't have the time. Look at Sookie! She's dying and she needs your help!" she managed to gasp out just as Eric reached for her.

Somehow, the sound of Sookie's voice got through Eric's clouded mind. He looked over at Sookie, and he could see the woman who woke him was right. Sookie looked deathly pale and her breathing was uneven and ragged. "She needs your blood now, Eric. Hurry! Save her, please!" Carolyn cried. Eric turned and flew to the bed. He got behind Sookie and pulled her up on his lap. He slashed his wrist and put it up to her mouth.

Carolyn moved to the bottom of the bed Sookie protested, "Sam." she said weakly. "This is not about Sam now, Sookie. Its not about you either. If you want your baby to live, you must take Eric's blood." Carolyn declared. Sookie knew the truth of that statement and began to drink, weakly at first, but as she got a few mouthfuls, she sucked at the life giving liquid as if it were fine wine.

Eric watched Carolyn carefully as she sat on the end of the bed. Carolyn watched the two of them closely too. He was fully awake now. He didn't know how this woman had managed to wake him, but now he was so happy that she did.

After a few minutes, Sookie moved her mouth away from Eric's wrist. She yelled, "He's coming! He's coming!" Carolyn lifted the skirt of Sookie's gown. "There's too much blood, I can't see anything, Sookie!" Carolyn cried. Eric quickly moved down and pushed her aside. With his tongue, he cleaned the blood away. Carolyn could now see the baby's head; he was crowning. "Move, Eric. Now!" she commanded. Eric did as he was told. After one hard pain, Sookie gave a strong push. Samuel Merlotte Jr. slid easily out into Carolyn's waiting hands. But the baby boy was blue, and he was so silent.

Carolyn quickly picked him up and cleaned out his mouth and throat with her finger. Using the tip of her little finger gently, she tried to clean out his nostrils. She turned him upside down and tapped him slightly on the back, but he made no sound. Sookie started to scream. "No! God, No! Please let my baby live!"

"Give him to me! I will help him!" Eric commanded. Carolyn looked at Sookie, and she nodded. Eric bit into his index finger and pushed his bloody finger into the baby's mouth. He stroked the child's throat to get him to swallow. Sammy jerked hard and gasped air into his lungs, then he wailed. His strong cry sounded like heaven to Sookie, and she thanked God.

Eric handed the child to his former lover. As Sookie held her son to her breast, Eric was filled with a strange emotion when he saw the love in Sookie's eyes for her child.

Carolyn waited as Sookie expelled the placenta a few minutes later. The she got up and got the pan of hot water, some rags and held the knife over the stove's flame. Eric was looking at Sookie then turned as he heard Carolyn coming toward them holding the pan of water in one hand and a knife in the other. He jumped up and grabbed Carolyn's arm and twisted hard. "What are you doing, woman?" he said with bared fangs.

"Eric, I have to cut the umbilical cord, then I have to clean the baby off." she weakly explained as she gasped from the pain. Eric let go, and took Sammy from Sookie's breast. He turned him over and easily chewed through the sinewy cord. He knew his saliva would sterilize and seal it. As he chewed, some of Sammy's blood had got into Eric's mouth. Without planning to, Eric began to bond with Sookie's child. Eric then did something neither woman expected, he began to lick Sammy clean with his tongue just like a mother animal does after giving birth.

When he finished, he handed the baby to Carolyn, who washed it off again with warm water and a rag. When she was done, she found another large white T-shirt in the suitcase and wrapped up, and handed him back to Sookie. Sookie brought Sammy's small mouth to her exposed nipple. After just a little urging, the tiny boy started suckling greedily. As Sookie felt the pull of her child's small mouth on her breast, her eyes opened wide in amazement. She had always loved this baby, but now that love was so much deeper than before. It consumed her like a burning flame, and she went weak from the emotions she felt.

Eric looked on; he loved Sookie, but in a way he was envious of the total look of bliss on her face. Carolyn rose to refill the large pan with clean hot water and soap and moved back to clean Sookie up. But Eric was there before her, he tenderly cleaned the blood and gore from Sookie with his tongue as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Carolyn sat down at the table while he did this and looked away. This was a private scene that she wished she had not witnessed. She knew that by exchanging so much blood, Eric and Sookie had bonded again. She didn't have any sympathy for Eric, but she felt sorry for Sookie. She knew Sookie would never leave Sam, but it was Eric she would always want.

As Eric cleaned Sookie, he felt their love for each other flare up stronger than ever. He now knew that Sookie had been confused and angry with him. She had never stopped loving him, but he sensed Sookie's love for Sam too. He was jealous of Sam, and he hated him as much as he hated Bill before. He knew Sookie was determined to stay with her husband, and the thought was killing him.

Eric put his arms around Sookie. With one of his fingers, Eric stroked the baby's soft cheek. As if in reaction to his touch, five tiny fingers opened up and then closed around Eric's big one. Eric looked over at Sookie and smiled in amazement. It was a very long time since the viking felt the soft touch of a child.

When he looked down at Sookie's child, the big, blonde vampire fell in love once more. Only this time it was with a tiny human who probably weighed no more than eight pounds. The baby looked just like his father, Sam, but Eric didn't care. He was Sookie's child, and that's all that mattered to him. Sammy's eyes opened; he seemed to look straight at Eric. His eyes were brilliant blue just like Sam's. Eric felt his dead heart catch in his chest.

A thought suddenly came to him, and he turned to Sookie, "How did she wake me?" he was referring to Carolyn, and he was very curious. "I have never been awakened this early before. I am so glad she did, or you would have died. It would have been all my fault, and I am so sorry, Sookie! I will be forever in your friend's debt." he said.

Sookie replied, "I honestly don't know, Eric, but I think Carolyn can do anything she puts her mind to. I have never met anyone like her before. Carolyn has a magic I don't understand, even Niall recognized it when he met her." That made Eric even more curious than before.

"Will you come back to me now, my lover?" he finally asked as he moved to kiss her. He knew what her answer would be, nevertheless, it hurt him to hear what she said. Sookie moved back away from Eric's mouth. "I love you Eric, and I am so sorry, but I won't hurt Sam. I won't take his child away from him. For the sake of our son, I must make our marriage work. Please let it be for my sake." Sookie said sadly, but firmly.

The emotional pain Eric felt now was far worse than when Sookie broke the blood bond last year. The crushing disappointment made his mind start to give way once more. He moved away from Sookie and knelt on the floor near the wall. He began to cry silently; blood red tears flowed from his eyes. It was killing him to know that Sookie loved him deeply, but she was determined to stay with Sam.

That knowledge only made her rejection worse, but felt he had no right to ask her go with him. His anger and jealousy had nearly caused Sookie and her baby's death today. Guilt wasn't an emotion that Eric was used to, but now it overwhelmed his conscience. He knew he deserved to die for what he had done.

As he sat on the floor, Eric's already fragile grip on sanity began to collapse once more. His mind was filled with memories of all the terrible things he had done in the past year and a half. He thought of the threats he had made against Sookie, Sam, Bill and his wife. He was so ashamed of the violence he had committed against Carolyn's property. He was glad now that the rebel vamps had won.

For the first time since Sookie broke the bond, Eric realized how insane he had been since he lost her. Somehow through the fog in his mind, he realized how sick he was still. Just moments before, he had been steady and clear, now his eyes were vacant, and he looked like a broken man. Both Sookie and Carolyn looked at him with pity in their eyes, but he seemed too far gone to notice them.

As the sun went down, Carolyn lifted her head; she knew the minute Bill awoke. Bill was enraged, and he wanted to kill Eric. His blood lust was burning as hot as the sun. Carolyn tried to reach him and let him know that she and the babies were all right now, but Bill wouldn't listen. He shut the bond down at his end this time.

"Bill is coming now." Carolyn said.

11


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam woke up in his truck about noon; he was stiff and sore, but mostly he was angry with himself for sleeping so long. He was more than an hour away from the cabin,yet, and he had wanted to get there early. He dialed Sookie's cellphone, but there was no answer. He tried Carolyn's cell and the result was the same. He dialed his house and then Bill's house to see if the girls had gone home, but there was still no answer.

Sam began to get worried. He remembered the discomfort Sookie was in last night and wondered if she might have gone in to labor after he left. He called Dr. Ludwig's office and was told that Sookie wasn't there and wasn't expected either. By now Sam was getting frantic. He called every place he could think of, but no one had seen either Sookie or Carolyn.

He knew the vampires were not awake now, so he called Alcide Herveaux to see if he could get one of his pack members to check out the safe-house. Alcide agreed and Sam started the truck and pulled back onto the highway. When he got to the cabin, two weres were standing outside talking. Sam could see that the door had been smashed in; his stomach dropped to the floor.

"They're gone, Sam. It looks like someone kidnapped them, but they put up a fierce struggle." one of the weres said. Sam had known the man for a long time, so he knew they had scouted the area around the cabin thoroughly for clues. When he walked through the door, Sam saw the upended lamp on the side of the couch; the cheap coffee table that sat in front of the couch looked like kindling wood. Then he saw two cellphones ground into pieces hear the door, no wonder she didn't answer. Sookie was gone, and Sam howled in fury.

Sam immediately called Alcide and made a few other calls to some shifter friends. Within two hours twenty shifters and weres stood in front of the cabin door. "We have to find them. Search everywhere; don't leave any stone unturned." The shifters and weres changed to their animal forms; their senses were so much keener lthen.

Sam shifted into a bloodhound and tried to pick up a scent, but it was no use. Who ever had Sookie and Carolyn did not go by foot or by car; they went by air. In the pit of his stomach, Sam knew it had to be Eric. No one could find a trace of him or Pam after the battle this morning. He was so sure that Eric had no idea where he and Bill had stashed their wives; it killed him to think how wrong he was. Sam began to pray.

Alcide had his pack members spread out so they could search better. He made a call to some other pack wolves to see if they could pick up a trail either from Sam's or Bill's house. They all searched all afternoon, but no one had any luck.

Back at Eric's cabin, Carolyn took a quick shower to wash off the blood from Sammy's birth and re-dressed in the clothes she wore nigh. They stiff, but they were dry and warm. While Eric held Sammy, she helped Sookie to shower and remove as much of Eric's scent as she could. As Sookie put her old clothes back on, she noted in a worried tone, "Sam will smell Eric on me anyway."

"Yes, I know he will, but at least the shower will get rid of a lot of his smell. I won't want to lie to Sam, but I hope he understands that we had to do what was necessary to save your lives. Still I don't want to rub it in his face. " Carolyn answered back; she was feeling very guilty now. Eric said nothing; he was sitting hunched over in the corner; his eyes had the blank faraway look of a man who had lost everything.

It was nightfall now, and Bill had arisen; he could sense Carolyn fully through the bond and knew she was all right. He knew exactly where she was located. She was in a cabin about seventy five miles south. He told Justin and Mel that Eric had Carolyn and Sookie, and that he was going after them. When they wanted to come with him, he said no. "Tell Sam they are located here." he said as he drew a map on the cave floor with his finger. He gave Justin Sam's cell number and asked him to call him. Then he was out of the cave flying in the air. He would be at his destination in less than a half an hour, but it would take Sam more than an hour to get there.

Bill got to the cabin, just as Carolyn and Sookie finished in the bathroom. He smashed down the door to the cabin as if it were a pile of toothpicks. Eric jumped up and went into a fight stance at the sound of Bill's entrance; Eric's mind was clear now. Bill's face was red with rage. He picked up one of the broken boards planning to use it as a stake to kill Eric. Carolyn could not remember seeing Bill so angry; he was clearly out of control, and it frightened her badly. Eric picked up a stake too; that frightened her even more.

"No, Bill! No, Eric! Stop!" Carolyn and Sookie yelled at the same time. Bill and Eric paid no attention. They advanced toward each other, slowly circling around looking for and opportunity to strike. Eric struck out at Bill, but missed, then Bill caught him a good one on the chin with his fist. Eric reeled from the force of the blow, but a second later, he managed to give Bill a shot that was just as hard. Eric knew Bill was a match for him now; it was a fight of equals to his surprise.

Carolyn and Sookie were screaming at the two warrior vamps begging them to stop, but Bill and Eric only had eyes for each another. One of them was going to die for sure tonight. The fighting seemed to go on for forever. Both Eric and Bill had large gashes on their face, chest and arms; blood spewed from from the wounds. Bill and Eric closed on each other again, their faces grim and determined.

Suddenly, both men were sent flying back against separate walls of the cabin. Their arms and legs were splayed out like a child making an angel in the snow. Neither one of them could speak or move a muscle, except for their head. They were shocked by the intensity of the force that held them tight. The sound of a powerful wind filled the cabin, and they looked toward the noise.

Carolyn stood with her arms stretched out to the side as if she were gathering strength from some unseen source. Carolyn's short hair and her clothing blew back against her as if she were standing in a wind tunnel. She was surrounded by white pulsating lights. The same white pulsating light streamed from her fingertips to both Bill and Eric, holding them tightly in place. Strangely, the white light felt wonderful; neither of them felt any pain, only warmth and life.

In a loud commanding voice that echoed through all parts of the cabin, Carolyn spoke only one word. "Enough!"

The two vampires were shocked by what they saw and felt. Their muscles relaxed and suddenly the rage and fury that had consumed them only moments before was gone. The force that held them dissipated quickly and both vampires sank to the floor. Carolyn collapsed into unconsciousness at the same time.

"Carolyn!" Bill and Sookie called out together. Eric stood silent at the wall; he was still stunned by what had happened. In a flash, Bill was at Carolyn's side. He picked her up and held her close to his body and rocked her. He was filled with guilt and shame. He asked himself if his burning desire for revenge had harmed his beloved wife.

Carolyn stirred, "What happened? Why am I one the floor? Did I fall?" she asked. It was clear from the tone of her voice, she had no memory of what just happened.

"How did you do that? How did you stop Bill and Eric from killing each other?" Sookie asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sookie. The last thing I remember is Bill and Eric fighting. I was so terrified, I thought I would pass out." Carolyn said.

"You did stop us. Why? Bill asked. "Eric deserves to die for what he did."

"I still don't remember a thing, Bill. I agree with you that Eric deserves to die, but you don't deserve to have his blood on your hands for the rest of your life. There has been so much bloodshed already. I know you want revenge, but you have to just let it go." she said.

Bill wasn't convinced, and his face clearly showed it. "Look at him, Bill. What honor is there in killing Eric now; can't you see how sick he is? He needs help. You can help him; I know you can!" Bill looked over at the Viking; he was hunched over again on the floor; his eyes were vacant and dead. Bill knew that look well, he had it himself for such a long time, but the last thing that Bill wanted to do was help Eric in anyway.

Carolyn continued, "No matter how much you hate him, he saved Sookie's life today, and he saved Sammy's life too. Doesn't he deserve some credit for that?"

"But he hurt you; I know he did. I could feel it when I was sleeping." Bill was working himself up into a rage again.

"No, love. I am not hurt, neither are our babies." Carolyn pulled Bill's hand down to her belly. The twins were quiet now. "Please no more bloodshed, Bill. If not for me, for our children. Please don't sully their lives with hatred and revenge."

She leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. Bill parted his lips to receive her tongue. When he did that, Carolyn grabbed his tongue with her teeth and bit down hard then deliberately cut her tongue on his descending fangs. Their blood mingled together on their lips and tongues.

Bill instincts told him, Carolyn was trying to distract him, but the taste of her blood aroused him. It started a fire in his veins, and he pushed her back against the floor. He shuddered as he bit down on her neck. The familiar golden aura surrounded them; it cascaded with pulsing golden light, and the air around them started to shimmer with their heat. Their psychic bond exploded in their minds, and they forgot where they were for a moment. Bill started to take of his shirt.

The sound of Sookie's embarrassed cough, brought them back to reality. Sookie was aroused at the sight of the two lovers on the cabin floor. "Jesus, Mary, Mother of God!" she breathed. "You two get a room already!" She looked over at Eric; he was was staring at Bill and Carolyn as if he were seeing them both for the first time. The front of his jeans showed he was definitely aroused too. "They glow like that all the time." Sookie said drily with a small smile.

"He loves her." Eric said, but the words were more of a question than a statement. "Oh yeah." Sookie answered.

"But I thought he was still in love with you, Sookie. All the time we were apart, I thought you loved him, and that he loved you. I thought Sam was just a cover for you." Eric said incredulously.

"Look at Sammy, Eric. Do you really think if Bill loved me, he would let me have sex with Sam? If you do, you really don't know Bill at all." Sookie was appalled at Eric's suggestion. "Sam is my husband, and I love him can't you understand that?"

"All this was for nothing then?" The war, this cabin. My taking you. All for nothing? No, I don't believe that! I know you love me, Sookie. You love me more than you love Sam. Please come with me." Eric pleaded once more.

Sookie was at his side now. She tenderly touched his face. "I do love you Eric, but I love Sam in my way too. I am his wife. We have Sammy to consider now. I can't go with you." she said. Eric slumped to the floor again; his eyes and face were wracked with grief. "What will I do now? How can I forget you?" he asked.

"Bill, if you can help Eric, please do it for me." Sookie asked. She was crying now. Carolyn was crying too, but her tears were for Sookie. She looked at Bill and pleaded with him with her eyes.

At that moment, Pam walked through the door. She saw Eric on the floor and went over and began to rock him back and forth in her arms. She had heard what Eric and Sookie said a few moments before. Her bloody tear filled eyes pleaded with Bill too.

Bill sighed, he clearly wasn't happy, but he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a numbe in Honduras. He stepped outside the door and spoke for a few minutes. After a moment, he returned inside and looked at Carolyn, Sookie and Pam. "There is a vampire sanitarium in Honduras. Its where I went last year when I was so sick. They helped me, and I believe they can help Eric too; that is, if he wants help. I have arranged for someone to pick him up in Rustin. There is a small private airstrip there, and they will have a plane ready to go at midnight tonight. It won't be easy. The accommodations are minimal, and he will only get synthetic blood to drink. But the vampire doctors and psychotherapists there are the best in the world. If Eric works with them, he will get better." he said.

Eric's eyes were feverish, but he understood every word Bill said."You would do this for me after what I have done?" he asked. "Not for you! Never for you! This is for Carolyn and our children. If you are going, you better leave now. Sam will be here soon." Bill said.

Eric walked over to Carolyn; she backed up into Bill's arms. "Woman, um, Carolyn: I apologize for the ordeal I have put you and Bill through. I thank you, and I am forever in your debt." he said. Pam looked on as if she couldn't believe what she heard. "Come, child." Eric said to her. "I have a plane to catch." The two vampires flew out of the door and into the night air.

Bill and Carolyn were sitting at the kitchen table and Sookie was sitting in one of the rocking chairs nursing little Sammy again when Sam dashed through the door. He didn't know what to expect, but the sight of his wife calmly feeding their child was not it. He rushed over to her side. "Are you all right? Is he all right?" he asked; his body was shaking with relief. He had been prepared to fight Eric, and he was all keyed up, now tension ebbed from him like a fast moving tide.

"Where's that bastard, Eric?" Sam demanded as he looked around the cabin. "Sammy and I are all right. Eric is gone, and he won't bother us anymore." Sookie replied.

"Why isn't he dead, Compton?" Sam looked directly at Bill and demanded an answer. But before Bill could say anything, Sookie said. "Little Sammy and I were both dying. Eric saved us both. I asked Bill to let him go; he deserves that much at least."

"Did you give him your blood? Did you let him bite you?" Sam demanded as he looked at his wife neck and throat. He saw no marks there. "No, I didn't let him bite me, but I had to take his blood to survive." Sookie didn't want want to lie to Sam, but she didn't tell him that Eric had taken her blood when he cleaned her up after she gave birth.

When Sam hesitated, Carolyn spoke up, "She's telling you the truth, Sam; Eric didn't bite her. I was here all the time." It was a lie of omission, but she didn't want Sam to be hurt. She knew how much he loved his wife.

"Can we go home now, Sam?" Sookie asked. Sam kissed her and helped her out the door as she held their son in her arms, but there was a doubtful look on his face.

Justin and Mel arrived a moment later. Mel hugged Carolyn for dear life. "I was so worried about you. Are you and the babies all right?" she asked her baby sister. "I'm fine." Carolyn said. "Will you and Justin give us a lift?" They both nodded and smiled happily at her.

Bill turned to Carolyn and said. "Come, love. Its time to go home." Then he picked her up in his arms and carried her to Justin's Cadillac Escallade. He gently sat Carolyn inside, then climbed in beside the woman he knew was his true Forever Love.

*****

To be continued in "Forever Love - The Debt"

Bill and Carolyn's story is not over. There is are so much more I want to write about, especially the birth of their twins, the nature of Carolyn's special "gift" and what finally happens to Sam, Eric and Sookie. Unfortunately, it is tax time here, and I will be busy with that for a while.

I want to give a big shout out to all of you who have taken the time to review Forever Love; it is my first attempt at writing anything, and I enjoyed it so much. It gave me encouragement to know that others found my little story enjoyable too.

8


End file.
